The Galactic Warriors
by SiriuslyPotter19
Summary: A desperate attempt to escape a war torn Earth lead Harry and his remaining allies through the veil and into an adventure through a galaxy far far away... Six years Post-Hogwarts.
1. Escaping Earth

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars so therefore I am not making money off this story

The world was ending. Or at least that's what everyone was saying. Harry ran his hand through his unruly black hair and sighed. After the Voldemort had been killed and the war ended, he had hoped that they would have peace. Damn Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. He really should have made them suffer before he and the Aurors killed them in that raid.

They had imperiused the Russian president, Putin, into ordering a nuclear attack on New York City, killing millions and starting WW3. They intended for the Muggles to kill each other since they realized that they never did or would have the ability to wipe them all out themselves. Many good people had died from the effects of nuclear radiation.

Arthur and Molly Weasley, who had been like second parents to him had succumbed to radiation poisoning ten months ago. Charlie and Percy did the same a month later. Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, and the rest of the Hogwarts teachers were all gone. They, along with Bill and Fleur and the rest of the old Order of the Phoenix members were killed trying to shield Hogwarts from a nuclear attack.

Unfortunately, they were unable to save most of the students, as the attack destroyed Hogsmeade as well as Hogwarts. The only remaining wizards in Britain stood with him in their underground shelter in the Department of Mysteries

Harry turned to take in his surroundings. His faithful friends, who had been there for him through thick and thin. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron was now 6'4 and had filled out, especially after he discovered boxing. He was not someone who you wanted to fight, both in a duel or hand to hand combat. Hermione, whose research has given them hope to survive, stood beside Ron.

They had dated for almost a year before deciding they were better off as friends. Ron ended up marrying Parvati Patil, their fellow Gryffindor, a year later. She was killed by a gun wielding Muggle gangsters two months ago. Ron had been devastated. She had been pregnant with their first child too. Her twin, Padma had also been killed in that attack. They had taken out seven of the gangsters before they were killed. Hermione had decided to focus on her work in the Department of Mysteries for the five years since the break up. Which was fortunate, really.

Beside Ron stood his remaining siblings. His brother, George, and his sister, Ginny. George hadn't been the same since Fred had died at the Battle of Hogwarts, and had struggled with alcoholism afterwards. But when the war broke out, he had snapped out of it and had been a huge help in keeping them all alive. His inventions had saved their lives several times over the past three years.

Ginny and Harry hadn't gotten back together after the war, as Harry was still dealing with the aftermath of the war and the realization that he could not get rid of the Deathly Hallows. Which turned out to be a wise move, as it turned out the stories were true. He was the Immortal Master of Death. They remaining good friends despite this, although they both wondered what could have been. Ginny was one of the best duelers they had, only Harry could beat her. And as she pointed out, he had the Elder Wand and was the Master of Death, so he didn't count.

Beside Ginny was the remaining members of the DA. Neville Longbottom, his wife Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood, her husband Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Susan Bones, and the surprising addition to their group, Daphne Greengrass. She had been neutral during the war, and had been a huge asset, using her cunning to stay one step ahead of the witch-hunting Muggles.

Draco Malfoy had idiotically broken the Statute of Secrecy trying to stop the war by taking over the world governments by use of the Imperius Curse with the help of some fellow Purebloods. They had been caught, exposed, interrogated and killed. Their actions caused for the near extinction of the Wizarding World, as Putin blamed wizards for the start of the war.

As a result, the Muggles had stopped fighting each other and had gone after the Wizarding world. The goblins were currently keeping them occupied, as they were extremely clever and were experts in the art of warfare. But they would be all but destroyed soon, it was only a matter of time thanks to Muggle technology.

Harry had the foresight to remove the vast fortunes he had been left by his parents and godfather. Combined with the fortunes of the Houses of Bones, Longbottom, and Greengrass, they had enough money to last for multiple generations wherever they ended up.

The goblins had refused Harry's offer to escape, they didn't trust wizards and preferred to continue fighting. Combined with the discovery of the Sorcerer's Stone that a surprisingly alive Nicholas Flamel had given them, they would never need money. He has yet to share that with his friends, as Flamel had given it to him just the week before. He wondered if he would be able to have a relationship now.

He had become really close with Daphne over the last couple of years. They both knew that they were both in love with each other, but Harry hadn't allowed anything to happen because of the war and the Deathly Hallows.

"So, I guess this is it," Harry said as he turned to face his friends. "You guys ready to leave this world for the unknown?" There was a chorus of affirmative answers from his eleven remaining friends at this statement. They were all tired of the ward and painful memories this world had to offer. " Alright then, I'll see you all on the other side." And with that, he took the hand of his godson, and stepped through the veil.

When Harry and Teddy stepped out of the veil, he immediately registered two things. One, the world they had arrived on was heavily forested and cold. Two, they had stumbled into the middle of a battle. Harry quickly put up privacy and notice-me-not wards so they wouldn't be seen or heard.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed as he walked out of the veil. Hermione slapped him on the shoulder. " Language Ronald!" she said, predictably in Harry's opinion. "This time, I think my dear brother has an excuse for swearing," Ginny said as she appeared with George and Seamus. Harry thought Ginny had a rather valid point in his estimation.

Armored men wielding guns that fired beams of light at what Harry guessed was the native species, giant 8-10 foot tall hairy humanoid creatures. But that had nothing on the dark cloaked warriors wielding swords of light against robed men that reminded Harry of the monks that he had met in his travels after the battle of Hogwarts.

They too wielded swords of light, but seemed to be losing. There was only two monks left standing against five dark cloaks. Though the last of the armored men had just had his arms torn off by the hairy giants, Harry could tell they wouldn't stand a chance against the dark cloaks.

The two monks stood back to back. One was a being that reminded Harry of a satyr from Greek mythology, with blond hair and a determined expression on his face. The second monk Harry suddenly realized he knew. The dark hair and the stubborn expression was recognizable even after eight years. It was his godfather, Sirius Black.


	2. The Godfather

AN: Don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars

Once Harry realized that his godfather was not only alive but in mortal danger, he immediately went on the offensive against the dark cloaks. He quickly threw on his invisibility cloak and started casting spells. "Sectumsempra" he yelled, sending the dark cutting curse at the neck of the closest enemy, beheading him, and to Harry's mild surprise, the warrior standing right beside him.

A few years ago, Harry would have used a different spell. But after an enemy he had stunned later woke up and killed a friend and DA member, Ernie Macmillan, he realized that war was a kill or be killed scenario, and it was naive and foolish to pretend otherwise.

The three remaining warriors were stunned. They immediately started looking around for the invisible enemy. That was a mistake, and a fatal one, as the monk and Sirius, though also surprised, recovered quickly and took down the remaining warriors before they could recover and defend themselves. The hairy giants roared their approval, raising their weapons in triumph.

Jedi Knight Sirius Black was stunned. He knew that he and his companion, Jedi Master Valenthyne Farfalla would have a very difficult time winning against five Dark Side Adepts, one of them a full-fledged Sith Lord. He was mentally prepared to die actually, although then again he had been prepared that possibility since his mother nearly killed him before he ran away at 15 almost thirty years ago. But the fates had allowed him to survive yet again .

This time, he had been saved by words he thought he'd never here again by a familiar voice he thought he'd never hear again. He had arrived on Corellia almost nine years ago with a broken wand and an equally broken spirit. He had failed his godson, had no wand, and no way to get home. The Jedi had found him, having felt his arrival through the Force.

When he arrived at Coruscant and learned about the Brotherhood of the Sith, he knew that he had found a new purpose. Skere Kaan reminded him of Voldemort, uniting like minded individuals with delusions of grandeur and power with a gift of convincing others to join his cause.

The only difference between the two is that Voldemort was lying about allowing them to be equals while ruling with an iron fist and the Cruciatis Curse, while Skere Kaan was only lying that he believed that they were equals while sharing power with the Sith warlords. He had met him on the battlefield a couple of years ago. His attitude reminded him far too much of Lucius Malfoy, which really pissed Sirius off and allowed Kaan to nearly kill him. Without the timely arrival of Lord Hoth, he would have succeeded.

He had joined Master Farfalla's Knights five years ago after completing his training on Coruscant. He would have been made a Jedi Master by now normally, but Lord Hoth had hated him ever since he had turned into Padfoot and caused that stampede and food fight at that banquet on Cathar two years ago. How was he supposed to know that they would react like a cat because some Sith alchemist that attacked here a couple centuries ago had a big black hound of war? Or that the Cathar natives were proud warriors and would try to attack with the nearest weapon available: their food.

Lord Hoth and the Senator with him had ended up covered in food, while Sirius had managed to escape the chaos unscathed. Sirius had thought the whole thing was hilarious, but apparently Lord Hoth thought a sense of humor was beneath a Jedi. Sirius loved working with Mastet Farfalla's knights, as he respected the half- Bothan Jedi Master. He was a little vain about his appearance, but unlike that pounce Lockhart, he was a warrior and genuinely cared about the men he served with.

Most of the knights with Farfalla were on Trandosha under Lirondo, only ten of them had gone to retake Kashyyyk. Their intel from Githany had suggested that there was only a couple of darksiders holding the planet. Either she was wrong or was a traitor. Sirius suspected the latter, that woman reminded him a little of Bellatrix before she joined Voldemort. He shuddered as he thought that, the enemy did not need a sadistic ally like that on their side and fervently hoped that he was wrong.

Harry quickly returned to the safety of his wards after he was assured that Sirius was safe. As much as he wanted to reunite with his godfather, he was unsure how the natives would react to him appearing out of thin air. He really didn't want to aggravate beings that could rip your arms off. Harry shuddered at that thought.

Just because he was immortal did not make him immune to pain. And if he had thought regrowing bones with Skele-Gro was painful his second year, that had nothing on the time he had regrown an arm over the course of two days thanks to the Hallows. Not before taking out Mulciber in retaliation of course.

Immediately after he took off his cloak, a bushy-haired streak embraced him and immediately started berating him. "Why must you leap into danger whenever you see it?!! Honestly one of these days your saving people thing is going to get to get you killed!!" she scolded him. Not loudly thankfully, as Teddy was nearby. Ron, Seamus, George and Dean were snickering at the scene, while Neville, Daphne, Ginny, Susan, and Luna just shook their heads in amusement.

Luna was holding a sleeping Teddy. Apparently someone had the foresight to give him a Dreamless Sleeping potion so he wouldn't see the battle. "Probably Daphne or Hermione," Harry thought to himself.

He then immediately cut off Hermione's rant before she could gain steam. "Hermione I'm fine. And I can't die. Hello, Immortal Master of Death, survived the killing curse three times, twice from the most evil Dark Lord in Wizarding history remember? And I don't have a saving people thing" Harry said the last part rather indignantly. A chorus of snorts followed with everyone assuring him that yes, he did have a saving people thing and according to Ginny, was part of his charm.

"So why did that monk look so familiar?" Ginny asked after Hermione was assured he was unharmed. "Because you've met him before. That was my godfather, Sirius Black." Harry replied. Shocked silence followed this statement. "Are you sure..." Hermione began to ask before Harry cut in. "Yes I'm completely sure. I think I'd recognize the man whose death was one of the few that I still feel responsible for. It's only been a recurring nightmare since fifth year " Harry said sarcastically. He then realized what he had said. "Sorry Hermione that was rude." Harry apologized as Hermione began to tear up. " No it's fine I can imagine that it must be a shock to see him alive after all these years" Hermione responded tearfully.

"So when are you going to go talk to him?" Neville asked. His former roommate had become a warrior and a great friend to him over the years. He was someone that Harry went to often for advice, and he and Ron were his main strategists during the war. He was a great leader that had only grown in confidence since the Battle of Hogwarts. Killing a giant snake with a sword and standing up to Voldemort in front of most of the Wizarding World tended to make a man pretty popular. Harry could relate to that.

"He'll come to us. I didn't cast that spell nonverbally for a reason. He'll recognize that spell, and probably my voice as well. He'll likely search the forest as soon as he gets the chance," Harry replied.

Harry had mastered nonverbal magic shortly after the war, and could do most spells wandless, with the exception of high level offensive spells. He had vowed never to be unprepared again after the war, and had dived into the late Headmaster's personal library, along with the hidden library at Grimmauld Place that Kreacher had sealed to keep it safe from the clutches of Molly Weasley and the Order.

Since Sirius had hated studying and his family, he hadn't known of its existence. The knowledge he had learned from these tomes were rather dark of course, but some of the family spells and curses were borderline enough to where he could justify using them in life or death circumstances. It had saved their lives more than once.

Kreacher had died of old age before the nuclear war broke out. He was now glad of this. He would have had to take him with him if he had survived, and he did not want to have to deal with him and Sirius trying to kill each other. Again.

"In the meantime, let's set up the tents. Ron and I will take first watch. Luna, could you please put Teddy to bed for me? And then get some rest yourselves afterwards. I don't know about the rest of you, but that journey was exhausting for some reason." Harry said. Everyone agreed, and immediately assembled the largest of the three Wizarding tents they had brought.

They had each bought a trunk of possessions with them. Thank Merlin for the undetectable extension charms that made each one the size of a large house on the inside. Along with their personal possessions and the gold that they had taken from Gringotts before they shut their doors, they were stocked with a years supply of food, (and thanks to multiplying charms, they'd never run out) and potions supplies that they would use for healing and other needs. They had also raided Ollivanders before they left, and had stockpiled on wands in case theirs broke or they had magical children at some point.

Which Harry was pretty sure was going to be soon, as Teddy was clearly magical and Harry suspected that Hannah was pregnant, if the vomiting was anything to go by. He knew it wasn't the radiation, as he and Hermione had found a vaccination for magicals against the radiation a couple months before they left. Unfortunately it had been too late for so many.

A couple hours later, the snapping of a branch caught the attention of Harry and Ron. Quickly they drew their wands. And sure enough, just as Harry had said, stood Sirius Black. "Sirius?" Harry said catching the mans attention. He stopped, and slowly turned towards him. "Harry?" Sirius said breathlessly. And they walked towards each other and embraced each other in a bear hug.

AN: thanks to all of those who have followed/favorited this story. Reviews are welcome, as is constructive criticism. Haters are welcome to say what they want, can't stop them, but they will be ignored. Although I would prefer if you would take it elsewhere and channel it into something more constructive. Harry/Daphne, Neville/Hannah, and Dean/Luna other pairings TBD


	3. The Jedi

AN: I'm going to skim over the emotional reunion between Harry and Sirius and the undoubtedly even more emotional story of the destruction of the Wizarding World being explained to Sirius. I've explained what happened already, and I don't see the need for a sappy recap. So Chapter 4 will pickup with Sirius explaining the Jedi and the Sith and the war that has been raging across the Galaxy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars so there is no plausible way that I can profit from this story.

Chapter 4: The Jedi

Sirius sat in horror and a little bit of awe as Harry and his friends finished explaining what had happened since he fell through the veil. He almost could not believe that everyone that he knew besides the young adults sitting in this tent was dead. But he knew he would have to deal with his emotions on that later.

He quickly calmed his emotions through meditation, and began explaining the Force and the light and dark sides of the Force. He had always disagreed with the Jedi on some of their philosophies, especially on relationships and that there was only light and dark, no in between. As someone who was fighting in his third war, Sirius knew as well as anyone that there were many shades of gray that operated in between the two. And that sometimes, in order to survive, you needed to operate in those shades.

And he could tell that Harry and his friends agreed with him, judging by their disgruntled expressions at his explaination of the Jedi Code. Sirius was just glad that there was unanimous disgust when he explained the Sith Code. He had expected they would be of course, but he knew that war could change good people. He was glad to see that it had only strengthened and hardened his godson, and not destroyed him.

Harry mentally rolled his eyes at the naivety of the Jedi Code. Love was what gave a warrior motivation and kept them going. To take that away and try to make them near-emotionless warrior monks and expect them to fight for justice was nuts. Sure, it worked with most of them, but it was unsurprising that some of them snapped and went rogue. Not that it was an excuse for the atrocities of the Sith, which disgusted him, but he could understand why it happened.

Speaking of love, he had finally had a discussion with Daphne about that. She had pulled him aside after they had set up the tent. Daphne had told him what she felt, and they agreed to begin dating. He was annoyed that Ron had then interrupted the kissing that followed by calling him back for guard duty. Ron still had a terrible sense of timing. His tact was better after being married thankfully.

They were then told about the Brotherhood of the Sith, how they had taken this planet a few years ago, the native species who had been fighting the Sith foot soldiers, who were apparently called Wookiees, and the battle to free them. They were then told about the battlefield that was the planet of Ruusan, and how Valenthyne Farfalla was rounding up the scattered Jedi Knights to confront the Brotherhood in what many believed was the pivotal turning point of the war. If the Jedi fell on Ruusan, the Galaxy was doomed. It only took a moment for Harry to make his decision after Sirius told him they were leaving in the morning.

"A last stand kind of thing huh? Well I be a terrible godson if I let you go alone to something like that. Plus, the Sith haven't seen a wizard fight before. It could be an advantage for us." Harry said as he stood. "Well if Harry's going, so am I," Ron said. Harry smiled at him, unsurprised. Hermione and Neville also stood, followed by Ginny and the others. However, Luna and Hannah remained seated.

Hannah stood shakily and turned to Neville. "I'm pregnant" she said shakily. She waved her wand and removed the glamour charm, showing that she was not only pregnant, but heavily so. As she did so, Luna stood and did the same glamour charm. "And so am I" she said. She wasn't as far along as Hannah though. Harry immediately took charge as everyone began to squeal and yell their congratulations. "Alright lets give the ladies and their husbands a few minutes. Let's all clear out and give them some privacy," Harry said, in a tone that made it obvious that this wasn't a request.

Neville gave Harry a thankful glance and a weak smile. Poor bloke was probably just realizing that he was going to be a father in no more than a month, if he had to guess. They all stepped outside as Harry put silencing charms around themselves and the tent to give them privacy.

"Okay, so obviously the four of them will not be going. And since Daphne is the only healer we have, and Hannah will possibly give birth before we return, she should stay as well. And Hermione, I would prefer it if you stayed here and began researching the galaxy so that we are prepared and can begin to plan for our lives after this is all over. Plus, I was hoping that you could start working on this for me." Harry said holding out the red stone to Hermione. Any chance of any argument Hermione was considering died in her throat. Jaws dropped, as everyone slowly realized what it was. "The Sorcerer's Stone" she said softly in almost a reverent tone.

Harry then explained where he got it, and how Dumbledore never had the real stone, just a very convincing copy. Flamel knew that Dumbledore was laying a trap fo Voldemort, and that he had given him the fake so he and his wife could disappear and remain safe from the machinations of both Dumbledore and Voldemort. He then told Hermione that Flamel's notebooks, which had all of all his notes and discoveries, were in a hidden lab he hadn't shown her in her trunk.

Hermione then promptly squealed, and raced back into the tent to go into her trunk. Harry doubted that she would leave it before they got back. Which led him to his next instructions. "Susan, someone needs to stay here and make sure Hermione eats something while she's down there," he said with a slight grin. Much snickering from the group followed that statement, as it was a serious concern when Hermione got into "research mode".

"Also, Harry said as Susan began to retort, I need someone to watch Teddy and Ginny is our best dueler after me, so I can't leave her here. And besides, you're really good with him and he likes you a lot." Susan's face softened at his last statement. She was rather fond of him too.

She was fond as Harry as well, but knew he loved Daphne. And despite the fact that she was a Hufflepuff, she had a hard time with the their idea of sharing him. She wanted a partner wholly committed to her. And she knew Harry couldn't do that for her, so she had decided to move on after a discussion with Daphne. She was truly happy for her friends.

And so it was decided that Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, and Seamus would accompany Sirius and the Jedi to Ruusan. The rest would remain behind. Since Master Farfalla was one of the few Jedi that Sirius had told his origin story to and had seen what they were capable of in battle, quickly agreed that they would be helpful in the coming battles.

He also gave the five of them lightsabers, as wizards were able to use them by nature. They in return, reluctantly agreed to let them test their blood for midi-chlorians. He confirmed that they were force sensitive. Dean, Hannah, and Susan had around 11,000, which was comparable to the average Jedi Knight. Seamus, George, Hermione and Daphne had a count around 13, 000, and Ron, Luna, and Neville had around 15,000 which was comparable to the count of most Jedi Masters. Ron was pleased when he was told that.

Ginny was about 16,000 which was high. Unsurprisingly to his friends and godfather, Harry had a count of 18,000. Farfalla was shocked though, and told him that this was the highest count in centuries. Farfalla was also ecstatic, as this Harry Potter was already a powerful fighter. And judging by the way he was holding the lightsaber, was very familiar with a blade.

After they said their goodbyes to their friends, and informing the Wookiees that they were staying in their forest and were not a threat, they departed Kashyyyk for Ruusan. Farfalla was painfully aware that these wizards would never be allowed or would be willing to join the Jedi Order due to their relationships and their conflicting ideas on emotion.

He believed that was the Orders loss, having heard some of what had happened to their homeworld. These young people would never fall to the dark side. They had lost too much to evil men and had seen where the dark side led. He took comfort in that while they may never be Jedi, they would be powerful allies in the years to come.

AN: yes, I made Harry have the same midi-chlorian count as Yoda, or at least that's what he wants them to think. Harry and his friends will get next to no training in the Force because they are not a part of the Jedi Order, and because they can't learn it. Sirius has always struggled with meditation and Force wielding techniques due to the fact their midi-chlorian count is actually the size of their magical core or how strong they are magically. Magic is Earth's version of the Force in my story. So they can do some things the Jedi can, but only because of their magic, not the Force.


	4. The Potter Luck Strikes Back!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars

Harry paced angrily in his quarters on the the deck of Master Farfalla's flagship, _Fairwind. _He was frustrated with the news that had just came back from the surface. They were still stuck on this stupid ship because of the stupid blockade. Despite his best efforts, using the Resurrection Stone to call the spirit of Jedi Master Pernicar to end the feud between Farfalla and General Hoth. Did they even know how difficult it was to call up a spirit and send him across space?!!

Harry scoffed at the thought. Of course they didn't, they had no idea what he was capable of. They'd execute him if he did. Never mind the fact he could only call his spirit up because Sirius knew the guy and his spirit hadn't joined the Force yet. He had been unable to do so when he and Sirius tried to summon him again for advice. He was glad that no one else could use it without his permission though. In Sith hands, the stone would be priceless considering how many Sith spirits were still lurking around the galaxy.

Suddenly gunfire began to sound in the sky! The Sith fleet for some reason that made no sense to Harry, had broken rank and attacked. Harry quickly grabbed Ron and Seamus who were sitting in the room with them and rushed to the nearest gunship. This was their chance to get past the blockade. And he had no intention of letting Sirius go down there alone, as he saw his godfather on the ship ahead of him. Harry managed to follow him down to the surface.

Where the devastation of the forest of Ruusan greeted him. He saw the last of the Sith speeders fleeing. He realized that there was no ships behind him. And that Ginny and George were still on the ship that had retreated into hyperspace. He groaned involuntary. Ginny was going to be so pissed at him for leaving her behind!

Ron watched as General Hoth embraced Master Farfalla with a relieved smile. He winced a little as Farfalla began to choke. He knew how that felt, his mother was famous for her crushing hugs. He smiled sadly at the memory. Merlin he missed her!!

He had lost so much over the years. His father. His mother. Bill. Fleur. Charlie. Percy. Fred. Pavarti, his wife. Many friends and distant family.

He bitterly regretted ever being jealous of Harry's fame. He knew now how painful the cost Harry had paid. And he still had Ginny and George, for years Harry had no one. His only family had hated and abused him. Ron again vowed for the hundredth time to never leave or betray Harry again. He would be the brother Harry never had.

Seamus frowned as he sat wide awake in his tent in the Jedi camp. He could feel the death and darkness in the air on this planet. Poor Harry had been pale ever since he got there. Seamus winced as he imagined what someone who carried the title "Master of Death" must feel in a place that has seen so much. No wonder the guy left Britain a year after the war ended. But when the war broke out, he came back. He truly was the "Savior of the Wizarding World" as the Daily Prophet had said after he killed Voldemort.

The fact that the Wizarding World was now just 14 wizards, and one was a seven year old boy and another hadn't used magic consistently since most of the group were babies didn't lessen everything Harry had done. If it wasn't for Harry sacrificing everything, including his life _twice, _they would never have made it here. He was pretty sure Voldemort wouldn't have survived a nuclear bomb falling on top of him, and he most certainly would not have used his magic to keep it from hitting their safe house, which was the only reason it hit him in the first place.

They had been sure he was dead for three whole days. They had been in the Department of Mysteries, but were scattered across the building and would never have made it into the veil in time before they were vaporized. They had just gathered the strength to make the trip when none other than Harry fucking Potter limped in looking like he a burn ward victim. "Leaving without me? I'm not dead yet!" Harry said with a wry smile before collapsing in a dead faint.

It was then that they all realized that Harry was more the The-Dude-who-just-can't-fucking-die than the Boy-who-lived. Not that Seamus was jealous in the slightest. Harry's life made Shakespeare's tragedies look like the creation of a third grader in comparison. He just hoped that Harry and the rest of them got the happy ending that they deserved when this was all over. They had earned it with all they had been through.

By the time Harry, Ron, and Seamus arrived at the tunnels, the Sith were in the process of a mass surrender. While guarding a group of prisoners, Harry overheard Farfalla telling General Hoth Skere Kaan's plan. From what Harry could gather, this was bad. Very bad. General Hoth would be taking 99 volunteers into the caves to make sure that the madness of the Sith would be ended here, so that they wouldn't deploy it on a populated area like Coruscant.

Harry badly wished that there was something he could do, but knew that not even the Master of Death could survive his soul being ripped out and trapped for eternity. He also knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it. He could not sneak up on a master of battle meditation like Skere Kaan. And he wasn't even sure killing Kaan could stop the thought bomb from detonating, judging by the amount of dark energy he could feel seeping out of the caves. It was too risky, and he wasn't about to die and leave Teddy, Sirius, Daphne, and his friends alone in this strange world. He had promised to protect them, and it was a promise he intended to keep. So he joined Master Farfalla, Sirius, Ron, and Seamus in the evacuations.

They all felt when the thought bomb detonated. The feeling was so intense it nearly caused Harry to black out. The sheer _darkness _of the Sith ritual caused him to vomit. He was tempted to reach out with his magic, but refrained. He was not sure his mind would survive it. The only reason for any positive feelings at all was fact that they were alive and the war was over.

The Sith were extinct. Sure, dark side users would crop up, the nature of the Force and its' temptations assured that. But with all the dark side knowledge and rituals that died with Sith in that cave, Harry had hope that the Sith would never be as powerful again. Little did he know just how wrong he was.

Sirius managed to convince Master Farfalla to borrow a ship after promising that he wouldn't be the one flying it and that he would return it at the end of the week. Apparently the last time he had borrowed a ship he had crashed it landing in Coruscant.

And considering that there were two Zeltron females that climbed out of the ship afterwards, with one that had allegedly said right in front of the Jedi Master: "If you had just let me have my turn on his joystick instead of trying to knock me off, we wouldn't have crashed!!" Fortunately for Sirius, Farfalla was the only one who knew that the Jedi Knight was the one who had borrowed the ship and managed to prevent a scene.

Still, Sirius claimed that he had never seen him more angry in his life, even with General Hoth. Joystick jokes were made pretty much the entire trip home, as Harry, Seamus, George, Ginny, and Ron thought the story was absolutely hilarious, and Sirius was nearly impossible to embarrass so he was laughing as well.

Harry looked at the coordinates for their new base on Kashyyyk. It was deep in the forest in an area by a cave that was avoided by everyone, even the Wookiees. The called it the Shadowlands, the lowest levels of the forests of Kashyyk.

"This will do nicely," he thought. As everyone reunited, Harry took out the Elder Wand and began to build what he intended to be his new home. Within minutes, an exact replica of Hogwarts stood in front of where the cave used to be. He turned and saw 13 dropped jaws.

" Harry, what you just did, that's impossible!" Hermione exclaimed in shock. " Apparently not for Harry," George said shaking his head. "By the way Harry, why did your midi-chlorian count come out to 18,000? I thought it would be higher?" Sirius asked him. "Oh, that blood was from my seventh year before I became the Master of Death, I thought giving them my current blood wouldn't be a good idea." Harry said running his hand through his hair in minor embarrassment.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked. "Because it either came out as zero or incalculable before it broke. So honestly, I'm not sure what the real count is..." Harry said as he walked into the castle. Stunned silence followed the answer. "I'm not sure I even want to know how that's possible," Sirius said shaking his head. "Only Harry," George agreeing with Sirius.

8 years later

Harry and Hermione stood side by side looking at the potion on the table. "Do I even want to know what that potion is," Daphne asked as she walked into the room with Ginny, Ron, George, Sirius, and Seamus. A snickering 14 year old Teddy followed his adoptive mother, aunts, and uncles into the room. Harry turned and smiled at his little family.

Hermione had managed to make the Elixir of Life a year ago . Apparently the stone they had heard about in the legends was a prototype. Now you only needed to drink the Elixir once to become young forever. They could die in battle of course, but they would never get sick or age. Hermione, Ginny, and Daphne had all taken it as had Ron, Sirius, George, and Seamus. Neville, Luna, Dean, Hannah, and Susan had decided against it. Teddy, of course, was too young for such things.

Currently, Dean, Luna, Neville, Hannah, and their children had gone their separate ways from the group. They had gone into Wild Space and started a school of magic there, away from the meddling of the Jedi Order and the politics of the Republic. Harry had no idea where the planet was other than the coordinates they had left them.

Susan had married a Senator from Naboo and would be succeeding her husband as senator when his term was up in two years. She was even better than her Aunt Amelia had been in handling the political arena.

Sirius, now a well-recognized Jedi Master, had left the Jedi Order a year ago to take a "sabbatical" after some changes caused by the signing of the Ruusan Reformation and the war began to become evident. Such as the practice of taking children from their parents as infants. Considering his and Harry's past, he was understandably disagreed with the idea.

Sirius left the Jedi on good terms though, claiming he was going to study and reflect in the Force here on Kashyyk. If the Jedi considered teaching Teddy about the Marauders, adopting and taming a miniature katarn and keeping it as a pet(a native creature similar to a Komodo dragon, only much more dangerous), and playing pranks with George meditation, Harry would eat his shorts.

The Ruusan reformation had disbanded the Jedi army and put them under the authority of the Chancellor's office and a Senatorial committee. Harry thought that might cause problems down the road. Politicians tended to take good ideas and find a way to screw them up.

As he drifted off into thought about how awful some politicians were and wondering what ever ended up happening to that incompetent twat Cornelius Fudge, he failed to notice his sneaky godson trying to grab a vial of Draught of the Living Death off the potions rack for his potions lesson that day.

And because of the Potter Luck and the fact that Teddy, like his mother was a complete klutz, something unexpected and crazy happened when he fell and dropped the potion into the vat of experimental potion. The entire castle became frozen in a deep sleep, and would remain that way until they were woken up. Which would not occur for many, many years...


	5. Evil Never Dies

AN: Clarification: Magic and the Force are basically the same thing, but because they are from two different universes, are applied differently and incompatible. So basically, what the Jedi are reading as midi-chlorians is basically the size of the magical core for a witch or wizard. Obviously, Harry is an anomaly in both scenarios lol. Sirius is technically not using the Force, he's using wandless magic through meditation. And he can only use levitation and summoning charms with it. And the lightsaber, which reacts with magic as well as the Force.

So basically a with or wizard can fake it enough to become a decent Jedi Knight, but any Jedi Knight worth their salt would destroy most witches or wizards in lightsaber combat considering magicals don't have Force precognition or reflexes. The only reason Sirius was allowed to join the Jedi Order was because of the war between them and the Brotherhood of the Sith. And even then, most of the Jedi saw him as a necessary evil at best.

The Jedi can't use magic either, not without some serious experimentation with Sith sorcery to make it compatible. And only a seriously powerful one could make it an effective weapon, and even then they would be less powerful than most seventh year students at Hogwarts. And no Jedi would be willing or knowledgeable enough to pull it off.

Also, keeping a few Death Eaters, have major plans for them. Sorry not sorry

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars

**650 BBY Serenno **

Antonin Dolohov couldn't believe that this was his life now. Actually, upon reflection, he couldn't believe most of his life had happened. He had been a highly respected Auror, despite his side activities with his father's old schoolmate, the Dark Lord himself.

He had even created his own variation of a cutting curse that aimed for the organs instead of the skin. It became his signature spell during the war. But then the Dark Lord fell, and he had been locked in Azkaban thanks to a snitch cutting a deal. Damn Karakoff, he had so enjoyed killing him.

During his time in Azkaban, he realized what a madman the Dark Lord had been, and that once he had won the war he would have killed them all eventually. Once the Dark Lord had returned, he, Augustus Rookwood, and Thoros Nott had begun to come up with a contingency plan.

Thoros was a Potions master and was used for that purpose by the Dark Lord when Snape was busy sucking up to Dumbledore. He had brewed them both Potions to restore the sanity and strength they had lost in Azkaban after they had been sprung following the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries. Shortly before the Battle of Hogwarts,

Augustus, who had been a high ranking Unspeakable in that Department, had told them he had a plan to escape if things got bad but couldn't tell them due to the fact that his vows as an Unspeakable that were still in effect despite his arrest. Augustus also had the Occlumency shields to stop the Dark Lord's Legilemency thanks to his work as an Unspeakable, which required it.

Thankfully the Dark Lord had never been inclined to pry into the Department of Mysteries, excluding the prophecy. And he had fortunately never bothered to try and break his shields because he was an extremely valuable asset to the Dark Lord, and he saw no reason to break his mind for his secrets.

Of course, afterwards Harry Potter had unexpectedly killed the Dark Lord in a duel. The three Death Eaters would have been ecstatic, except for the fact that they were now being hunted. They had been forced to hide in the Muggle world. Fortunately, Rookwood knew how to navigate it, much to their surprise. When asked by Theodore, Thoros's son who had joined them in hiding, how he knew how electricity worked, his answer had been "Classified." Which considering that he was a former Unspeakable, was unsurprising.

Over the next few years, they had been joined by all the surviving and free former Death Eaters, which consisted of Mulciber, Travers, Greyback, Lucius Malfoy, Corban Yaxley, MacNair, the Lestrange brothers, and a Death Eater whose exsistence was known only to the Dolohov, Travers, the Lestranges, and Rookwood amongst them. The bastard son of Orion Black and a muggleborn witch he had raped, Damian Black.

He had been raised and named by a distant cousin of Orion's in Albania and had attended Durmstrang. He had been living in France and had been presumed dead in the first war after being wounded in the the attack on the Prewett brothers. He had only recently discovered his heritage from the Lestrange brothers, who discovered his name on the Black tapestry when it appeared after they used a revealing charm on it.

Damian had apparently assisted Travers in killing the McKinnons, and had assisted him in killing the Prewett brothers. He was an extremely powerful wizard, only Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Dolohov, Snape, and the Dark Lord himself were more powerful in a duel, and that was before Azkaban. Which was probably why the Lestrange brothers had decided to not try and kill him for not returning to the Dark Lord's side. Plus, Damian had given them all shelter in his cozy manor in Northern France.

The Lestrange brothers, upon learning how powerful the Muggles and their weapons were, had decided to use them against them. And due to their idiocy, World War Three had begun. "If Potter and the Aurors hadn't caught and killed them, I would have done it myself," Dolohov thought to himself. Over the next couple of years, they had remained in hiding in Black's mansion after collecting their assets from Gringotts while the Ministry was occupied.

Theodore's friend Blaise Zabini and his mother had joined them soon afterwards. Both had been sympathetic to their cause in the war, but didn't join them due to the fact that their leader was insane. Which at this point was completely understandable, especially now that they knew how much the Statute of Secrecy protected them.

Then the idiotic spawn of Lucius' went and made things worse with the help of his wife, Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass, Gregory Goyle and his wife Millicent Goyle née Bulstrode, and some other former Slytherin classmates, including Pansy Parkinson. They had pointed the Muggles right to the Wizarding World and had gotten themselves killed in the process.

Fortunately for the continuation of the Malfoy line, Draco and Astoria had a son, Scorpius. They had managed to recover the Malfoy heir before Potter and his Aurors did. Unfortunately they had lost Mulciber, who had taken a shot at Potter. He had taken Potter's arm, and Potter had taken Mulciber's life.

Mulciber had always been one of the sneakiest Death Eaters, especially with his proficiency in the Imperius Curse, but Potter was just simply too good for Mulciber to defeat, even with only one arm. Dolohov now laughed at the memories of people saying Potter beat the Dark Lord by a mere stroke of luck. The boy was a survivor, and a warrior as well. Dolohov would be quite happy to never see him again.

It was a few months later when Rookwood and Yaxley had discovered that not only was Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel still alive, but there were two Sorcerer's Stones still in their possession. One of which would make the user ageless after one drink of the Elixir of Life. Understandably, this led to a mission to the Flamel's highly warded manor in Northern France. Unfortunately, they had discovered that only one stone was still in their possession.

Perenelle, under torture, had divulged that Nicholas had left a few minutes before they arrived to give the more powerful stone, along with the notes to make it and the Elixir of Life, to give to Harry Potter. An outraged and rather unstable MacNair had then cleaved her head off with her axe. Unfortunately for him, her husband had chosen to arrive at that moment. He had killed MacNair and Lucius before they were able to take him down. He had regrettably died before they could question him.

It had taken them four years to figure out how to brew the Elixir of Life with the few notes that the Flamels had left behind in their manor. Around this time, the last Unspeakable was killed in South Africa by a bounty hunter. This allowed Rookwood to finally be able to tell the remaining Death Eaters his escape plan, the Veil of Death.

He explained that he was the last one to work on it and had discovered that it was a portal to another world. Unfortunately, he had been arrested thanks to that snitch Karakoff, and his research had been buried and forgotten. Thankfully, the Ministry and his Department Head had never even looked at what he was working on after he was arrested.

He also told them that he had used Muggle technology that had been warded against magic to investigate the other side. He had discovered that the beings there were capable of space travel, and that their was a whole universe at their disposal. They could conceivably conquer and rule a system without ever having to go up against the Unkillable and now Immortal Harry Potter and his friends. Needless to say, the idea was met with unanimous approval.

The Dementors had left Azkaban. And they were hungry. The Muggles were still trying to come up with a way to kill them and other magical creatures without killing themselves with nuclear radiation. There were apparently less than a 500,000 humans left on Earth and maybe a dozen magicals left besides them. And unfortunately for the remaining Death Eaters, they being chased by the Dementors into the ministry.

They had unfortunately gotten Thoros Nott and Yaxley before the rest of them escaped through the veil. Greyback must had been killed crossing through the veil in the runic explosion that was made to collapse the Veil behind them so that the dementors couldn't follow them, as he was missing from their number.

Which was a slight relief, Greyback had made staying in hiding difficult for them over the years, and they were all glad to be rid of him. Only Dolohov, Rookwood, Theodore Nott, Damian Black, Travers, Adrienne Zabini, her son Blaise, and the five year old Malfoy heir, Scorpius remained of their number.

However, they didn't notice the ship that was carrying a five goblins and ten house elves taking off into space in the distance. Nor did the goblins and house elves see them. Which was extremely fortunate for both parties.

They had managed to steal a ship on the planet they landed on, Kessel, without being seen. They had managed to fly it to a planet called Serenno in the year 996 BBY. Thank Merlin that Theodore had insisted on learning how to fly Muggle airplanes before they left. They had spent the next couple of years building on the wealth they had brought with them.

Adrienne had lived up to her status as a Black Widow, marrying a Count and killing him while making it look like an accident in 992 BBY. Blaise had become the newly christened Count Augustus, a tribute to Rookwood saving their lives and the Ancient Roman Emperor of the same name. He had married and had a child, Julius, two years later. Theodore had because his right hand man and advisor. Rookwood has gone back to his research as a former Unspeakable and lived comfortably in the Count's complex.

Dolohov had become the Count's Chief of Security and enforcer, killing Adrienne on Blaise's orders in 985 BBY. She was a liability and a terrible mother according to Blaise. In a ironic twist, her death was made to look like an accident where she fell down the stairs and broke her neck. Blaise was truly his mother's son, not to mention an excellent politician.

For example, he had convinced the other Counts and their houses to allow them to absorb the assets of House Demici and take it over after one of their members led an organization's attempt on the life of former Supreme Chancellor Tarsus Valorum in 990 BBY.

Blaise would kill his heirs and take their place over the years to prevent any suspicion of their immortality, thanks to the Stone. And both Blaise and Theo had changed enough over the next few years that Potter and his friends wouldn't recognize him if they ever saw him.

Augustus never went out in public and used servants and Memory Charms to get anything he needed. Dolohov always wore a mask for his job as Chief of Security, so no one knew what he looked like. And they could say it was a tradition if anyone bothered to ask, which was unlikely.

And Theo would do the same with his heirs as Blaise as the Count of the new House of Borgin, which Blaise gave him along with his old manor. He was now known as Theodore Borgin, the cousin of Count Bradley "Blaze" Augustus, who had taken over House Demici since it was one of the six Great Houses of Serenno, and taking over their enormous compound. However, the new Count Borgin liked men as much as if not more than women, making his task more difficult. But he managed, somehow.

The servants had done a remarkable job raising Scorpius, now long dead. He and his heirs had so far shown a remarkable intelligence and cunning that Lucius and Draco had rarely shown. The Malfoy family were now the Counts and Countesses of the House Draconian. Money truly did go a long way on Serenno.

And thanks to memory charms on Scorpius, they had no memories of where they came from or the existence of their magic. Without a wand, it wouldn't have done them any good anyway, but it was better to have them clueless to keep their secret.

Plus, it was hilarious to think that the Malfoys would be their pawns for the rest of their existence. Lucius Malfoy was such a pretentious prick, always lording over them and flaunting his wealth. Said wealth was the only reason why they let him live as long as he had.

Much like the only reason they gave shelter to the Lestrange brothers was because they were both powerful and insane, and wanted them on their good side. So they were all very content to keep the Malfoy clan in the dark about the Stone and magic, along with the generations of Malfoys that would follow.

**553 BBY Serenno **

Rookwood had contracted some deadly disease from one of his experiments that caused him to die before he could get to his cabinet with the Elixir of Life in 605 BBY. While saddened, Dolohov was more upset that he had managed to catch the disease. It was a less effective strain, so he managed to survive and cure it with the Elixir, however.

Understandably some of them wanted to explore the galaxy. Travers and Damian Black had left Serenno and disappeared about four hundred years after they arrived, in 600 BBY. They had taken the Stones that Rookwood had given them a couple centuries ago after managing to make a few as failsafes for the first. Theo, Blaise, and Dolohov also had their own Stones now and all five of them could brew the Elixir of Life without assistance.

They had asked Dolohov to come with them, but he had decided to stay behind for the time being. He had told them and himself that they had riches and comfort beyond anything they had even before the Dark Lord. And that he was content and had no desire to do any law breaking that they couldn't do on Serenno with the protection of three of the six Great Houses of Serenno.

While Damian and Travers had agreed with his logic, they were very intrigued by the Sith and the powers they possessed. They had left in search of old Sith manuscripts and artifacts. And Dolohov had no idea what they were doing or where they went.

**552 BBY Jaguada**

Damian Black was shocked when he and Trewmain Travers entered the Sith stronghold that they had spent almost fifty years trying to find. The so called "Lord of the Sith", Darth Gravid, was planning on destroying priceless ancient Sith artifacts and manuscripts!

So naturally, they had to do something about that. Damian ended the Sith Lords life with a killing curse to the back while he was preoccupied fighting and badly wounding Travers. A misfired Sectumsempra Curse cut off the arm of Darth Gravid's apprentice, who had come to stop her insane Master. That act was the only reason why she was still alive.

Due to Travers injuries, they were only able to take about half of the artifacts and manuscripts. They altered the Sith apprentice Darth Gean's memory to make her believe that her master had destroyed the artifacts and that she had stopped him by killing him. Damian even added a lightsaber wound from her discarded lightsaber to sell the false memories.

Damian hid the artifacts and manuscripts in a uninhabited planet in the Outer Rim under the Fidelius Charm. He was the Secret Keeper. Only Travers and Dolohov had been informed of the exsistence of the stash when they returned to Serenno two years later, but neither knew where it was. And due to a small revolt on Serenno shortly thereafter, and some other political problems, Damian forgot all about them for many years.

**52 BBY Count Vemec's Compound, Serenno **

Count Augustus was in his element. The wizard formerly known as Blaise Zabini loved to show of the wealth of the Great Houses to the rest of the Republic, especially people such as the Senators and Jedi that were here today.

Granted, it was Count Vemec's wealth they were seeing, but that mattered little to Augustus. Vemec was a stooge, incompetent and too stupid to keep power without help, and that help came from one of his clones that served as his advisor. Vemec reminded Augustus, Antonin, and Theo far too much of the late and unlamented former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

The Kamino cloners had been a godsend. With the wealth that he had, it had been easy to convince them to make him a hundred or so. One was currently serving as the Senator of Serenno, and another as his representative on the Order of the Canted Circle, which was a who's who of the galaxy's wealthy. The rest were serving on Serenno in one of the Great Houses. Except for two.

One of them, now going by Ben Drogon, was an aide and close confidant to Senator Palpatine of Naboo. Blaise sensed that the man was destined for greatness, and saw a ruthless and cunning mind that would take him far in life.

The other, going by Tywin Lannister, was the right hand man to Supreme Chancellor Darus. Blaise loved the irony of using the name fictional character that was the Hand of the King to do almost the exact same job on Coruscant. Absolutely hilarious.

Thanks to Tywin's coaxing, Coruscant and the Senate had become more corrupt and immoral, making them easier to control and manipulate. He now had the ability to control 30 percent of any vote in the Senate, making it very easy to determine the outcome. He hadn't made use of it yet, but it might come in handy in the future.

Unfortunately, he had been unable to replicate his magic in the clones. Which left him without a representative in the Jedi Order, which annoyed him to no end. The mere fact that they were so powerful, but were basically celibate, peacekeeping monks bothered him on sheer principle. It was just so wrong. Especially since they were led by a creature that looked like a house elf and a goblin got it on, which was _extremely _unpleasant to think about.

Shuddering slightly at the image, Count Augustus struck up a conversation with Rugess Nome, Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, and Jedi Master Dooku, who was in fact born on Serenno. An enlightening experience to be sure. And not for the first time, Count Augustus got the feeling that there was far more to Rugess Nome than many would suspect.

**42 BBY, Sith Stronghold**

As Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious attempted to warp the Force and midi-chlorians to their will with the Dark Side, the Force reacted in two ways to counter their efforts. One of these acts resulted in the birth of a boy on a desert planet in the far reaches of the Outer Rim. The other was the sudden opening of a pair of emerald green eyes that had been closed for 950 years.

AN: "Sinister cackling" A new threat to the galaxy has emerged! And Sirius has a half brother! I have received a couple of reviews asking to keep the Death Eaters out of it. As you can see, I'm not doing that though, because I have plans involving them. Plus, Yoda's home planet being Earth just had to happen.

And there is actually only three Death Eaters left: Dolohov, Travers, and my OC. Nott and Zabini were never Death Eaters. And they are more ruthless, immortal businessmen/politicians here anyway. And I like having antagonists like Antonin Dolohov and Damian Black that have personal ties to the main characters. It adds intruige in my opinion. Please Read and Review.


	6. The Awakening

AN: Don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars

**37 BBY Kashyyk **

"Finally!" Harry shouted as his remaining friends and family began to wake. It had taken him five years to figure out how to reverse the effects of the potions accident. And it had taken him six months to make enough to wake up everyone else up. He'd only managed to make enough the first time to wake Daphne and Hermione.

When he had gone to the surface of Kashyyk to gather some supplies for the antidote, he had discovered that they had been asleep for 950 years. To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. To be fair, the Wookiees were pretty surprised to see a human wandering out of the Darklands too.

He had then checked on his business in Coruscant that he had began to set up before the accident. He had only bought the building before it happened. Fortunately, he still owned it, and had managed to claim it as his "descendant"' Hadrian R. Potter. A thus began the starship building company known as Potter Enterprises.

Hermione had been a huge help in the brewing process while he was on Coruscant. Hermione and Daphne were not happy that they had been asleep for so long and that he had used up all of the antidote on them. He could still hear Hermione ranting about how unorganized his notes were and having to start from scratch.

After that, he split his time between Kashyyk and Coruscant, helping Hermione with the antidote and running his business with Daphne's help. Business had begun to boom about a year ago. He had just gotten a contract to build a ship for Chancellor Valorum himself! His most surprising clients, however, had visited him a week prior to Hermione completing the antidote.

_Flashback _

_"The Counts from Serenno are here to see you, Lord and Lady Potter", Harry's secretary and transalator droid. said. Harry sighed and said "Send them in, Carrie." He had been stuck with the title of Lord thanks to his wife, who was sitting at the desk to his right with a small smirk on her face. Why she insisted on keeping that tradition from the magical world he had no idea._

_"Lord and Lady Potter, I must admit that it is rather good to see you both after all these years," a smooth male voice said from the entrance of their office. "Theo? Blaise?", Daphne gasped as she saw the two men. Their wands immediately flew to both of their hands. Both men threw their hands up slightly. _

_"Relax, we aren't here to hurt you. We're just here to discuss business and to put the past behind us. As Lady Potter here can tell you, neither of us were Death Eaters. And besides the war has been over for us for a long time, hasn't it?" Blaise said smoothly, with a small plea for peace in his voice. _

_Harry looked at Daphne, who nodded. "Alright then, have a seat," Harry said with a sigh. Both Theo and Blaise nodded gratefully and sat in the seats offered to them. "So, I'm gonna take a guess and say that you have a Sorcerer's Stone. And I don't think that the Flamels just gave it to you. And if you're serious about a truce, I'm going to need to know how many former Death Munchers are still alive," Harry said with an air of seriousness to his voice._

_"Done. We owe them nothing. And may I ask that in return, you tell us how many of your friends are still alive? I'd rather like to know who I should be avoiding for the next century or so," Theo said with a small smirk. Harry nodded his approval to the terms. _

_"It was Lucius, MacNair, Yaxley, and Greyback who were responsible for killing the Flamels. They're all dead now, thankfully. None of those four had much sense of patience or control. My father was killed before we got through the veil. We destroyed it so the dementors that were after us couldn't follow. You're welcome for that by the way," Theo said. _

_Harry nodded gratefully and sighed with relief that he would never have to see a dementor again. He was also glad that Greyback and Lucius in particular were dead. Both had caused him a lot of pain over the years, Lucius especially. _

_"My mother passed away a few years after we arrived. Terrible accident, fell down the stairs and broke her neck," Blaise said. Daphne laughed aloud at this statement. "The irony," she said sarcastically with a smile. "Indeed," Blaise said grinning back at his old school friend. He, Daphne, Tracy Davis, and Theo had been close friends back at Hogwarts, political leanings notwithstanding. _

_"Scorpius Malfoy, Draco's son, made it through. But he died about eight and a half centuries ago. His descendants are still running around on Serenno. None of them have ever known anything about magic or the stone, either," Blaise said with a small smile. _

_Both Harry and Daphne smiled at this. "So, you're telling me that the Malfoys have been living as Muggles for the last thousand or so years?" Harry asked, barely holding back laughter. "Yup, pretty much yes," Theo said with amusement._

_Harry was grateful that he had put up silencing spells beforehand, for the hilarity that ensued lasted several minutes. Especially once Harry suggested calling up Lucius and Draco with the Resurrection Stone to tell them. Since the fact that he was the Master of Death had become common knowledge during the war against the Muggles, neither were surprised by the suggestion. _

_"Well, getting back on point, Rookwood died a few hundred years ago. Only Travers, Black, and Dolohov are still alive. Dolohov has agreed to not pursue revenge if you and your people do the same," Blaise said. Before Harry could respond, Daphne cut in. "Black? I thought that they were all dead? Well, except you, Sirius and Teddy, of course," she said looking at Harry. _

_"Sirius Black is still alive?", Theo asked, his face paling. Theo quickly explained about Damian Black and his history, and how he had inherited the Black Madness that had plagued Bellatrix when it came to his history. He was controllable now, but if he heard that his half brother was still alive, he wouldn't rest until he was dead. _

_"Unlike me and Theo, Damian Black doesn't fear you. We may end up on opposite sides of business or politics, if you decide to get into that, but we won't take arms against you. Black will. And Travers will follow his lead. And while Dolohov fears you, he'll help them if they have a good plan," Blaise explained to them._

_"They wouldn't just be going against me and Sirius, Harry said, sensing their honesty. Daphne, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, Seamus, and Teddy would be against them as well."_

_"Damn, that many Weasleys survived? Dolohov will definitely join Black then, he's hated __them ever since Fabian Prewett screwed up his face," Theo said with a shake of his head. "And I doubt I can convince them not to go after Dolohov either. He killed their uncles and he killed Remus Lupin, too, so I'm not sure I could be very convincing on the subject," Harry said in agreement._

_"Whatever happened to Longbottom and Lovegood? They were still alive and with you last I heard," Theo asked curiously. Harry's face took on a pained look. "Gone," he whispered. He wasn't sure if they found the stone he hid on their ship for them, or if they would even use it. He wondered what had happened to his old friends and their descendants._

_Both men gave their condolences. "Anyway, here's a folder for the design of the ship we would like. Cost isn't an issue of course. And I'll see what I can do about Black and the others," Blaise said with a small smirk. "Of course it's not," Daphne replied with an eye roll. "Stay safe, you two," Theo said with a small bow. "You two as well. And thanks for coming," Daphne said with a smile for her old friends._

_End flashback _

Once everyone had been awakened, showered, and fed, Harry updated them on current events in the galaxy, including the situation with the former Death Eaters. "Theo and Blaise apparently have gained a lot of power in the Senate. The way I see it, they're basically very powerful and rather corrupt businessmen and politicians, but no more than most of the Senate or the Ministry back on Earth. And more importantly, they won't cross us. At least, not in battle," Daphne said.

"I agree with you on Theo and Blaise. I remember them from Hogwarts, and they are not the type to go against someone more powerful head on. Especially since you're immortal. They won't risk angering you," Hermione agreed. She had always been more observant of the other students at Hogwarts than Harry and Ron had been.

"I have no issues with Nott and Zabini. But what about Dolohov, Black, and Travers?", Ron demanded. All eyes looked towards Harry Potter at that statement. He was their leader and general, and they would all listen to him, whether they liked it or not. He had earned that much.

"We wait. There's no way they're still on Serenno, they're long gone by now. The best course of action would be to go on with our lives. I have my headquarters on Coruscant, but I'm moving production to Corellia and setting up my office there. I was hoping that you all could come with me. This place makes a great retreat and hideaway, but it's past time to rejoin the world," Harry said.

There was a chorus of agreement across the room. "Now, no one knows who we are except for the five we have discussed. Except for Sirius," Harry said looking at his godfather. "Me?", Sirius exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, the Jedi remember you as one of the heroes of the Sith Wars. It would be a good idea to have you return to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The Jedi will always play an important part in the affairs of the galaxy, and I would like to have someone there to keep an eye on things there," Harry said.

"Not to mention, that you promised that you would return," Hermione interjected over Sirius's protest. "Fine," Sirius said with a scowl. "Also, since Teddy knows enough about the Jedi to pass as your Padawan learner, I was thinking you could take him with you. That way he could continue his studies in secret, as it will be difficult for the rest of us to be able to. Especially since we're about to have a new addition to the family," Harry said, putting his hand on Daphne's stomach.

As cheers of congratulations filled the room, Harry saw Teddy slip away, with tears beginning to fill his eyes. Harry sighed. He should have talked to Teddy first before saying anything. He immediately set of after him with a nod of his head to his wife letting her know where he was going

Harry knocked and let himself into Teddy's room. "You alright, Teddy?", Harry asked as he sat down. Teddy looked at his godfather with tear filled eyes. "Do you not want me around anymore because you're having a kid of your own?", Teddy asked him. Harry pulled his godson into a hug.

"Of course not, Teddy. I'm sorry, I should've talked to you first. I just thought you would be bored hanging around Corellia with us. I thought you would be more interested in going with Sirius to rejoin the Jedi Order. This new baby could never replace you. You may not be my son by birth, but you are family and I love you as if you were my own. And nothing can or will change that," Harry vowed.

After a long conversation between Teddy and Harry, Teddy agreed that he would rather join the Jedi Order. He knew that if he didn't like it, he could always go home. And after a cover story involving a Force Stasis field that they had wandered into, Sirius and Teddy left for Coruscant.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, George, and Seamus would join Harry and Daphne on Corellia. Hermione and George would quickly become Harry's Chief Executives at Potter Enterprises. Hermoine's organizational and creative mind paired with George's ability to think outside the box and keen business sense made them a formidable duo in the day to day running of the business.

Ron, Ginny and Seamus joined CorSec, the law enforcement agency on Corellia as undercover officers. Only to find out two years later on a long term op that Seamus preferred smuggling over arresting the smugglers they were with. Turned out, breaking the law was kind of an adrenaline rush, and more profitable. And so, he joined the smuggling world under an assumed name in 35 BBY.

Ron, though disappointed and in disagreement with his partner's decision, made sure to help Seamus stay on step ahead of CorSec and that no one would ever connect Seamus Finnegan with the smuggler and information broker Jorj Car'das.

Ginny left CorSec a week later, joining the Bounty Hunters Guild. As a side job, she would occasionally racing on the pod racing circuits on Malastare and Tatooine. She would remain as an unamed, disguised racer until fate would intervene three years later.

**33 BBY, Coruscant **

Yoda frowned at the Jedi Master standing across from him. He knew who Sirius Black was, and where he had come from. He and his fellow council member Yaddle also knew that he was a wizard. As the last mixed blooded descendants of the house elf and goblin survivors, they had heard stories about the House of Black from their ancestors and the four witches and wizards that had helped found their home planet.

While he knew that Sirius Black was a good man despite his family, he was also aware that the man was reckless and a free spirited wizard and Jedi Master. Both Yoda and Yaddle had put their homeworld in the past, and had never spoken of it, not even to each other. While Sirius didn't speak of his homeworld either, it was evident that he was still weighed down by the memories of it.

However, without revealing the secrets of their origin, something that both Yoda and Yaddle considered out of the question for a number of obvious reasons, including the exsistence of magic, they had been unable to prevent Sirius and his apprentice from rejoining the Jedi Order. Which led Yoda to his present dilemma.

The Jedi Order were sending a response team to Yinchorr after the two Jedi they had sent had been butchered and left on the doorstep of Chancellor Valorum's office. Just after they had completed the team of twelve Jedi, Jedi Master Black had come forward with interesting information regarding the Yinchorri.

Apparently, during his short time with the Jedi after the war against the Brotherhood of the Sith, he had become friends with Jedi Master Tharence Wo, then a Jedi Knight. Master Wo became a highly recognized anthropology expert in his time, and had compiled a series of journals on the Yinchorri and their habitats. And Sirius had heard Master Wo speak of there being four Yinchorri home worlds, not three.

After consulting the Jedi Archives, Yaddle found that Master Black was indeed correct. There was a fourth home world, a lifeless rock close to the system's star. And since the twelve Jedi had already left, Jedi Master Black had requested to take his Padawan, Theodore "Teddy" Lupin, and Jedi Master Tholme and his Padawan Quinlan Vos to investigate the fourth planet and provide assistance to the other Jedi if needed.

And again, since the past was the reason for Yoda's reluctance, he had little ground to disagree. After all, sending another team made sense. But the lingering feeling that something big was coming left him worried.

Nineteen year old Jedi Padawan Teddy Lupin was both excited and nervous. After three years being stuck in the temple training, he was finally going on a mission. He would be able to go out and make a difference in the world, like his parents and godparents did. But he was also nervous, as the Yinchorri were violent warriors that had already killed two Jedi.

As their ship exited hyperspace, they received a transmission for help from Jedi Master Mace Windu, telling them that the Jedi were under attack on Yinchorr. Master Tholme quickly flew the ship to Yinchorr to help the besieged Jedi.

As they descended over Yinchorr, Sirius Black could see the death and devastation that had happened. And Jedi Master Micah Giiett was in trouble. Sirius jumped from the ship just in time to deflect a blaster shot to the Jedi Masters back, saving the Jedi High Councilor's life.

They managed to collect Jedi Masters Tsui Choi, Eeth Koth, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Micah Giiett, Saesee Tiin, and Qui Gon Jinn, and Padawan Learners Obi-Wan Kenobi and K'Kruhk. The bodies of Jedi Master Lilit Twoseas and Padawan Theen Fida were recovered as well, thanks to the bravery of Quinlan Vos and Teddy Lupin.

After defeating the Yinchorri high command with the help of reinforcements sent by the chancellor, they arrived back at the Jedi Temple. They held funerals for Lilit Twoseas, Theen Fida, and the two Jedi Knights that had been killed on the raid of the Jedi Temple. And all remained unaware of the darkness lurking in the shadows.

**33 BBY, Serenno **

Surprisingly enough to three former Death Eaters, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini had been completely serious about staying out of Harry Potter's way. They had completely severed contact with Coruscant, turning complete control over their enterprises there to the clone Ben Drogon, the close confidante of Senator Palpatine of Naboo.

They had used the excuse of the attack on the Jedi Temple as the reason for their withdrawal, and had given Ben Drogon the strong impression that he was now in charge and to not bother reporting to them. Which the ambitious clone was perfectly fine with. And since the clone had none of Blaise's memories, he believed the reasoning he had been given.

Dolohov, as suspected, had immediately joined Damian Black and Trewmain Travers on the run. Since they no longer had the protection of the Counts, they rightfully figured they were on their own. Damian had become stricken with fear, thanks to some discreet compulsion spells from Blaise while he was digesting the news.

Thanks to Blaise's quick thinking, Damian fled, and suddenly remembering his stash of Sith artifacts, had collected them and fled into the Unknown Regions. Damian Black and Trewmain Travers, who went with him, would not be seen again in the known galaxy for many years.

Dolohov, on the other hand, once again disagreed with his former compatriots and their "plan of action". He felt the best course of action was hiding in plain sight. So, once again he donned a mask and joined one person he knew who would be able to help him. And this time, it was Tywin Lannister.

The clone had been the Senator of Serenno since his predecessors demise in a land speeder accident two years ago. He immediately got Dolohov a job as as the his Chief of Security. And after saving Tywin's life, along with that of Chancellor Valorum on Eriadu in 33 BBY, he was hired to be Chief of Security for the Chancellor himself.

And things would remain much the same for him and the other survivors from Earth until the Trade Federation began their blockade of Naboo in protest of the Senate's taxation on trade routes in the Outer Rim a year later...

AN: And so it begins. I decided to move the Damian Black plot line a ways. Two words: Outbound Flight. Hahaha. And Micah Giiett survives for a reason. Yoda is wary of Sirius and Teddy for the same reason he is of Anakin: attachment. And like I said, Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini are no Death Eaters. Hope you enjoyed. Please RR


	7. The Phantom Menace

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars. I only am playing in their playgrounds by sneaking in the back gate

**32 BBY Corellia, Potter Enterprises **

**The night before the Invasion of Naboo**

Harry Potter groaned when he saw the client that entered his office. Despite the fact that he had developed a semi-formal friendship with Theo and Blaise, he wanted to strangle them both right now for sending the latest Malfoy heir to inspect the latest version of ships that he was building them. Making matters worse, his name was Draco Malfoy the Third!!

Ron Weasley, now the Chief of Security at Potter Enterprises, did a double take as he saw who entered the building. Had he not known that Draco Malfoy was very dead, he probably would have shot the man being introduced as Draco Malfoy the Third when he walked in the building. And judging by the way the Malfoy heir carried himself, he might do so before the end of the day.

Harry grimaced when he saw Ron's expression and the glare directed at him when he spotted the Malfoy heir. "In hindsight, I probably should have mentioned to Ron and George that there are still Malfoys running around," Harry whispered to Hermione, who had been told.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at Harry's absentmindedness. George was wearing the same gobsmacked expression as Ron. Which was inevitably followed by a devious grin that promised to end with the Malfoy heir being pranked mercilessly. Any effort to lecture him to prevent this was immediately deflated when Draco Malfoy the Third opened his mouth.

"Good afternoon, I am here to inspect the three starships for the Great Houses of Borgin, Augustus, and Scorpion. My name is Count Malfoy. Count Draco Malfoy the Third," he said, in an arrogant manner that was eerily similar to how Draco the First had introduced himself to Harry all those years ago on the train to Hogwarts. It took every ounce of willpower Harry had not to laugh in his face.

George barely managed to get around the corner before bursting out laughing. Hermione had just pulled him aside and told him that the Malfoys had been Muggles for the last thousand years or so. The irony of this was incredible!!! He quickly ran to get some supplies. This opportunity was too good to pass up.

Harry led Draco on a tour of his facility. After showing him the starships he had come to see, which he was impressed with, he quickly had him escorted towards the lobby before George got the chance to prank him. And he was so close, too. Just as Harry's ship left for his house, all hell broke loose.

Coming around the corner of the lobby were three geese, two roosters, and a mallard duck. And they immediately started hissing, crowing, and quacking as they spotted Draco. "Ah, crap, how did the bloody birds get out? " Ron asked with a sigh as the menagerie of birds started to chase Draco.

They had rescued a large amount of creatures from Earth, both magical and not, when they had escaped. All of the dangerous creatures (such as the dragons, bears, tigers, etc.), stayed on the two lowest levels of Kashyyk where they could roam free. They were managed by the now extensive centaur herd and magical wards keeping them in and everything else out.

Most of the domestic animals that couldn't survive in the wild on Kashyyk stayed in an arboretum in an entire wing of their castle on Kashyyk, including Harry's phoenix Jack. Who, surprisingly could teleport to his side on Corellia or Coruscant from there. Which was amazing in so many different ways.

The dozen or so house elves they had helped maintain the wing. The house elves had been caught in the accident, and in the few years since had begun breeding like gnomes. There were over four dozen baby house elves in the castle now. Thank Merlin the house elves could handle the extra work and enjoyed it too.

But back to the present problem. Harry had set up a small zoo with relatively tame animals, such as chickens, goats, pigs, cats, dogs, and a large assortment of birds. But they were all animals even a Sith Lord wouldn't bother to steal to experiment on. Hell, even Jabba the Hutt was uninterested in them when he was here, and he basically ran the black market in the Outer Rim.

But something about the mind of George Weasley could make something that was rather harmless into something completely terrifying. And since Draco had no idea that these animals wouldn't be able to do much damage, he did what his forefathers tended to do when afraid. Run away while screaming bloody murder.

Whether it was due to the fact that they disliked their boss, or because they recognized that the birds weren't a threat to the Count, his normally stoic guards were openly laughing while looking entirely unconcerned about the Count's predicament.

And since Hermione and Harry were now with at the castle on Kashyyk( having Flooed home from Harry's apartment on Corellia) to be with a pregnant Daphne, five year old James Frederick Potter, and two year old Lily Luna Potter there was no one to restore order. And they were all going to be at the castle on Kashyyk for the weekend.

And since the plant was going to be shut down for the weekend, Ron managed to convince George to gather the animals back up and send Draco on his way. It was an extremely smelly and upset Count that left their headquarters, to be sure.

**Tattoine, the next morning **

Sirius Black was annoyed. Not only had the negotiations with the Neimodians been cut short thanks to those slimy assholes trying to kill them, but now they were stuck with the most annoying lifeform that he had ever encountered. And he had lived for sixteen years with idiotic pure blood propaganda being parroted at him.

There was no plausible reason why an organism that was as clumsy, annoying, and stupid as Jar Jar Binks was able to survive as long as he had. It defied the laws of nature and reason. They had almost been killed twice since they rescued the Queen from the droids, and one of those incidents was entirely Jar Jar's fault.

And the worst part of it was that Jar Jar owed Qui Gon a life debt, because he had made the mistake of saving him from the invasion force when arriving on Naboo. While he was very familiar with the concept of life debts, he didn't recall them being this inconvenient. "Somewhere, Snape is laughing at me," Sirius muttered under his breath.

They had managed to get separated upon landing on Naboo, but he and Teddy had linked up with Qui Gon and Obi Wan and helped them rescue the Queen. And now they were currently landing on Tattoine, a planet that Sirius hadn't been to before. But from what he had heard from George and Qui Gon, it was the land of the outlaws and the criminals. Not a good place to take a queen.

Once they landed on the outskirts of a settlement on Tattoine, it was decided that Teddy and Obi-Wan would stay with the ship and the Queen. Qui Gon, Sirius, Jar Jar, and the R2 unit that had saved their bacon by repairing the shield generator while trying to get through the blockade would head into town to look for a hyperspace engine for the ship because it was toast.

Sirius sighed to himself as he watched the Queen insist on coming with them. That handmaiden decoy might fool the Neimodians and the Jedi Padawans, but not him or Qui Gon. But it was entertaining to let them think that they had them fooled, so the Jedi Masters just rolled with it.

"Let's try one of the smaller dealers," Qui Gon said as they walked down the streets of the village. They entered the shop, where a shopkeeper that Sirius recognized as a Toydarian welcomed them. He called out for someone in Huttese, and a boy no older than ten raced in.

Qui Gon started discussing the matter of business with the Toydarian junk dealer, leaving Padmé, Jar Jar, Sirius, and the droid with the boy inside. But it became apparent that the business was a lost cause, since Republic credits were no good on Tattoine.

Sirius was surprised to run into the boy, Anakin, later on in the streets. Not only did he stop Jar Jar from getting gutted by a Dug called Sebulba, he offered them shelter and food when a sandstorm made it too dangerous to return to their ship.

When Shmi Skywalker told them about slavery on Tattoine and the explosive transponders that were implanted in them when they were sold, Sirius about lost it. The Jedi Order abhorred slavery as a whole, but none of them were more passionately against it than Jedi Master Sirius Black.

Padmé blinked in suprise when she saw raw anger pass across the face of Jedi Master Black as he excused himself from the table. She hadn't had much interaction with Jedi before the invasion, but she had heard that strong emotions, especially anger were frowned upon. And she had heard that almost all Jedi had been training since infancy. What had happened to cause the Jedi Master so much anger?

Sirius was indeed absolutely furious. The transponders were something his parents would have used if there had been a magical version available. He hated slavery not only because it was wrong, but because the Imperius Curse was often used to try to keep him in line. He had to learn how to throw it off by necessity before he entered Hogwarts.

He had barely managed to calm down before he heard Anakin mention the race on Boonta Eve tomorrow. "The Boonta Eve Classic is tomorrow?", Sirius asked Anakin excitedly. "Yes, and I can win it, I know I can!", Anakin said emphatically.

"You won't have to, kid. I know someone who is going to be here for the race. And she's an excellent pilot who has a ship that can get us to Coruscant. Let me contact her, I'll be right back," Sirius said excitedly as he raced into the other room.

Ginny Weasley was indeed on Tattoine, but not as an observer, but as a racer. Going by the alias "Red Ghost", she had begun a very successful career as a bounty hunter and part time pod racer. People had no idea who she was, or that she was human. In fact, most people believed that one of the most infamous bounty hunters in the galaxy was a member of the shapeshifting race called the Shi'ido.

When the potion explosion that had caused them to fall asleep occurred, she had been handling some Polyjuice Potion. The accident had left her with the ability to shapeshift at will, into almost any organism or lifeform. Only Hermione, Daphne, Harry, Ron, Seamus, George, and Sirius were aware of this, and the reason why she left Corellia. Which was why Sirius was one of the few people who knew how to contact her on her private transmitter.

So when Sirius asked for her to fly him and some others to Coruscant, she immediately agreed, no questions asked. Sirius and Harry were the only ones that knew she was the Red Ghost, and both of them had accepted her despite it. And Sirius had never told the Jedi anything about her identity either.

Sirius approached Qui-Gon that night as he was finishing his conversation with Obi Wan about an extremely high midi-chlorian count. Sirius immediately suspected whose blood it was. "It's Anakin, isn't it? He's Force-Sensitive, isn't he?", Sirius asked his friend.

Tholme, Qui-Gon, Yareal Poof, Adi Gallia, and Micah Giiett were the closest friends Sirius had in the Order, outside his apprentice. They always had good discussions about the nature and the will of the Force. Despite the fact that Sirius was probably the weakest Jedi Master with Force techniques, he found the nature of the Force and these discussions fascinating.

Sora Bulq had jumped at the opportunity to spar with someone who had actually fought with Jedi legends like General Hoth and Valenthyne Farfalla. And they frequently sparred using Form VII, also known as Vaapad or Juyo, seeing as they were two of the three living Masters who used it at all.

And considering that it used ones inner darkness to channel it, it was unsurprising that it was strictly monitored by the Council and that only Jedi Masters even attempted to learn it. Sora Bulq was certainly shocked when he ended up losing to Sirius the first time they dueled.

Jedi Masters Dooku and Sifo-Dyas were always willing to discuss the shortcomings of the Republic and the Order, many of which Sirius agreed with. But the three could never agree on a solution or what they should be doing. Despite this, the three remained friendly.

Two of the other Jedi Masters that Sirius was close with included the Neti Jedi Master T'ra Saa, who Sirius remembered as a Jedi Youngling in the Temple before the accident. They bonded over having lost so many mutual friends over the years.

He and the ageless nomadic Jedi Master Faye bonded for similar reasons, although it also had quite a bit to do with the fact that they were former lovers. Sirius had no objection to resuming that, as Faye remained as beautiful as he remembered her. Sirius was pulled out of his recollections of their last meeting by Qui-Gon's reply.

Qui Gon turned to Sirius. "Yes, he is. With a count of over 20,000. Higher than any Jedi in recorded history," he answered. Sirius was stunned. And he knew Qui-Gon well enough to guess what he was thinking. "You think that he is the Chosen One of that bogus ancient Jedi Prophecy, don't you?", Sirius asked him with exasperation clear in his voice.

Qui-Gon studied his friend. He knew that his friend didn't put much stock in prophecy and had some disdain for the concept. He had apparently had some bad experiences with a prophecy in his past, but that was all his friend was willing to divulge on the subject. Despite their friendship, Sirius Black remained one of the most mysterious Jedi Masters in the Jedi Order.

"I believe so, yes," Qui-Gon said after a moment of silence. "The Council would never allow you to train him, even if we managed to free him from Watto," Sirius reminded him, deciding to use logic in his reply. "The Council would listen to my reasoning," Qui-Gon replied.

"Does it matter? We have nothing to bargain with Watto for, and getting the Queen to Coruscant safely is our mission. We have a ride out of here in six hours. I want to free both him and his mother, but I can't do it without some jewels or something," Sirius told him firmly. Then he gasped, as he had a revelation, as he remembered something Micah Giiett had said before.

Gambling. More accurately, sabaac. Master Giiett had often said that a Jedi would make a killing at gambling, and Qui-Gon and Sirius found out just how true that was. They reasoned that cheating against outlaws and criminals to give two people a better life was a necessary and acceptable evil.

It took the two Jedi only two hours to win enough to convince Watto to sell the Skywalkers. They also sold the Toydarian the Naboo cruiser as part of the deal. The look of shock and joy that dawned on Shmi and Anakin Skywalker's faces when Watto told them their freedom had been bought would be one of Sirius's most treasured memories for years to come.

Shmi elected to stay on Tattoine. It turned out that a moisture farmer named Cleigg Lars had been trying to save enough money to buy her freedom and marry her, as the two were in love. And after a tearful goodbye, Anakin left his mother and Tattoine for an adventure in the stars.

**Late morning, the next day, Coruscant **

Senator Sheev Palpatine, AKA Darth Sidious, mentally cursed when he heard from his advisor, former Senator Ben Drogon, that the Queen Amidala was arriving on Coruscant with four Jedi among her entourage. He had just sent Darth Maul to Tattoine to intercept them last night!

He immediately set off to the landing pad. As the Senator of Naboo, it was his duty to welcome me the Queen to Coruscant. Before he took off, he contacted Darth Maul and ordered him to go to Naboo and help the Trade Federation maintain their control there.

As the Queen's transport began to descend onto the landing pad, Senator Palpatine noticed two things. One, that the ship they were flying was not the Naboo cruiser they had escaped in. And two, that Chancellor Valorum's cruiser had arrived to greet the Queen. The first was a surprise, the second one not so much.

But what surprised Senator Palpatine the most was the presence of Jedi Master Black and his apprentice. He had been unaware that those two had been with them. He was suddenly very grateful that his apprentice had missed them. Black was considered one of the best warriors in the Jedi Order.

As he led the Queen and her retinue away as the Jedi went to debrief the council, Palpatine began to weigh his options. Getting the Queen to call a Vote of No Confidence in the Chancellor would be simple enough. But how would he get her to return to Naboo to sign the treaty?

**Jedi High Council Chambers, Coruscant **

As Qui-Gon debriefed the Council, Sirius got the feeling that the Council was unsettled by the invasion. More than they would normally be, anyway. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice of Master Mace Windu.

"How did you get a ship to take you to Coruscant? I didn't think that the Republic had any friends out there," Windu asked. "The Republic doesn't, I can assure you. But a certain Jedi Master Black does," Qui-Gon responded, shooting him a look that implied that he thought he had far too many secrets, even for a Jedi Master.

The entire Council was looking at Sirius with curiosity now. It was very uncommon for Jedi to have contacts in the far reaches of the Outer Rim. Unless you were a Jedi Shadow, where having contacts like that was considered part of the job.

"A Shi'ido bounty hunter owed me a favor. I saved her grandfather's life back in the day, and he had told his family to help me if they ever got the chance before he passed," Sirius explained. He and Ginny had agreed on this cover story before the Jedi had been picked up. Saved them both the unwanted attention.

"Hmmm, with you, the Force was. Fortunate to find help, you were," Master Yoda said in his gravelly voice. Yoda had no idea that Ginny Weasley was still alive. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and George were known to him, but no one knew about the Stone or the Deathly Hallows. Neville and the others had taken those secrets to the grave. Yoda had confirmed their passing to him in the brief conversation about their past.

As Sirius, Teddy, and Obi-Wan turned to leave, they heard Master Yoda speak. "Qui-Gon, more to say, have you?", the aged Jedi Master asked. Qui-Gon began to explain how they met Anakin and how Qui-Gon believed he should be trained, since he was the Chosen One. "Bring the boy before us," Mace Windu said with a sigh after a short debate.

**Palpatine's Chambers, Coruscant **

Senator Palpatine couldn't help but smile as he entered his private chambers. The Senate session he had just returned from couldn't have gone much better for him. Between the support of Ben Drogon, which guaranteed a large amount of votes, and the support of Hego Damask, along with his own supporters, he would easily be the next Chancellor.

Even his discussion with the Queen went according to plan. Not only had she called for a Vote of No Confidence in Chancellor Valorum, she was planning on leaving for Naboo in the morning to aid her people. Noble perhaps, but foolish. The Federation and his apprentice would be able to apprehend her quickly to sign the treaty.

He had advised his apprentice to be cautious, however. While he believed that his apprentice could defeat Qui-Gon and the two Padawans, he was not as confident Darth Maul could defeat Jedi Master Black as well. The man wasn't as strong in the Force as most Jedi Masters, but there were few that could defeat him in combat with a lightsaber because of his experiences.

He had done a lot of research when the man had turned up out of nowhere five years ago. He had defeated several formidable Sith Lords in combat, including the sword master, Kas'im. Kas'im had only survived the encounter thanks to reinforcements.

No one knew where he had come from before joining the Order. There was nothing, even in the archives of the Jedi, according to Master Dooku. Dooku suspected that Yoda might know something, but the esteemed Jedi Master would never say even if he did.

Master Black's arrival and subsequent activities had become a unexpected wrench in the plans of the Sith. He had caused them to have to abandon several plans over the last five years with the help of his apprentice. Only Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had caused them more problems.

His master, Darth Plagueis, had thought that Master Black was someone that could be lured to the Dark Side, much like Master Dooku. But he had proven very resistant to the lure of the Dark Side and its' power. It was obvious that he despised the Sith, and although the man was more of a Gray Jedi than Qui-Gon, the man had no interest in the Sith ways.

But pulling the formidable Jedi away from the Queen's side would be too difficult to achieve in the short time he had without causing suspicion. So Darth Maul would have to find a way to avoid him while on Naboo, as he had ordered.

Sirius gave his friend a sympathetic glance as he walked out of the High Council's chambers. He had warned Qui-Gon that the council would never agree to let him train the boy. But Qui-Gon, as usual, hadn't listened.

But much to his surprise, not only was the Council still undecided, they were going back to Naboo. Apparently, the Council was concerned that the unusual move by the Neimodians, who were typically cowards, were not the ones who had decided to invade. They feared that someone else was behind it. So they were being sent to investigate.

**Naboo Swamplands **

As Jar Jar led them to the Gungan's Holy Place, Sirius was beginning to question the sanity of this endeavor. While the Queen's plan of enlisting the help of the Gungans was a good one, he had a bad feeling about this. He had encountered the Neimodians before, and this was not their style. Something sinister was moving in the shadows in his opinion.

The look of shock on those gathered when Padmé revealed that she was the Queen and not her decoy almost caused the four Jedi to abandon their expressionless forms and break into laughter. They had all known, of course. Even without the connection to the Force that most Jedi had, both Sirius and Teddy were highly observant.

Fortunately, the Gungan leader was impressed, and agreed to fight alongside the Naboo. Jar Jar's reaction to being appointed a General was hilarious, and this time Sirius and Teddy did laugh aloud. That Jar Jar fainted was just too much.

Teddy was impressed with the Queen's plan. The Gungan Grand Army would engage the droid army as a diversion, while the Queen and her guard would sneak into the palace via a secret entrance to capture Viceroy Gunray. Sending the pilots they had to knock out the droid control ship that was orbiting the planet was a master stroke, his opinion.

The four Jedi cautiously approached the palace with the Queen and her guard. The diversion caused by Chief of Security Panaka went off without a hitch. They quickly made their way towards the fighters. Teddy took off with the rest of the fighters to destroy the control ship.

Just as Sirius was about to take off and join his apprentice on their part of the mission, a cloaked male Zabrak entered the chambers. Sirius immediately identified him as a Nightbrother from Dathomir. But when the Nightbrother pulled out a double bladed lightsaber, Sirius knew that he was a Sith Lord.

Thankfully, Anakin somehow managed to destroy the droidekas blocking the path. He spared a concerned look at Anakin as he took off into space, before taking off after his friends. He hoped the kid would be alright. He was less worried about the Queen. They had a solid plan on that end.

Sirius almost knocked over Obi-Wan as he ran to assist Qui-Gon, as the Padawan Force Jumped onto the bridge in front of him. "That's a Sith, isn't it, Master Black?", Obi-Wan asked breathlessly as they ran towards the duel.

"He's far too well-trained to be anything else," Sirius replied, as they skidded to a stop behind the energy barriers that decorated the area. They watched as Qui-Gon dueled the Zabrak Sith with skill. But even as skilled as Qui-Gon was, the Sith managed to elbow him in the jaw, and impale the Jedi Master upon his blade.

AN: Cliffhanger alert!! The wizards only managed to make small changes from canon in this chapter, but that will change. And Harry won't personally play a huge role in the storyline for a while, out of fear of the Jedi Order seeing their magic as a threat to be eliminated. Which they have in the history of the Order in similar scenarios. Next chapter will conclude the invasion of Naboo, and deal with the aftermath and the next couple of years afterwards. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. The Chosen One?

**AN: Don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars. **

**Naboo 32 BBY**

Sirius and Obi-Wan watched in horror as Qui-Gon slumped to the floor. Obi-Wan thought he heard Qui-Gon scream as he fell to the ground, but he realized that the scream his own. He felt the hand of Jedi Master Black on his shoulder. "We'll take him down, Obi-Wan. But we need to do it together," the Jedi Master said seriously. Obi-Wan nodded his agreement, just as the laser grid came down.

For the first time since he dueled his Master, Darth Maul realized that he could possibly lose a fight. He had been elated to get the chance to kill Jedi today, and had even managed to kill one as it was. But these two men were challenging him just to keep himself alive. Just as he thought that however, he managed to push the Jedi Padawan into one of the melting pits with his body. The Sith Lord felt a small surge of confidence flow through him. But that short second that he watched the Jedi fall cost him.

Sirius maneuvered his lightsaber beneath the Zabrak Sith's guard and swung, taking off his legs at the knee. As the Sith howled in pain, Sirius punched him in the face, knocking the Sith Lord into the same melting pit that Obi-Wan had fallen into. As he watched him fall, Obi-Wan leapt out of the pit with a rather impressive Force Jump.

The two Jedi wasted no words, merely exchanging a nod and a glance that said more then words could at that moment. Both then ran quickly over to Qui-Gon's side. But Sirius realized that there was nothing that he could do. His best friend was dying. And he was too late to save him. Again. He felt completely numb as Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan to train the boy. But he still managed to catch his friend's last words.

"Sirius, watch over them. They will need your strength in the coming days, I can feel it," Qui-Gon rasped. "I will. You have my word, old friend," Sirius vowed solemnly. After he gave his vow, the Jedi Master gave his last breath as he passed into the Force. And all Sirius could do was comfort Obi-Wan and mourn. And feel like he had lost James and Remus all over again...

Three days later, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Teddy Lupin, and Sirius Black stood in a small room in the Theed temple in which the deaths of the heroes of Naboo were celebrated. Qui-Gon's body lay in state in a casket in the plaza just outside. Already, the citizenry of Naboo and the Gungan peoples gathered to pay their respects.

Much had happened during the last few days. With the collapse of the droid army, the Trade Federation's hold on Naboo had been broken. The Queen has outwitted the Neimodians by using her decoy as a distraction to gain the upper hand and captured Viceroy Nute Gunray and his lieutenant Rune Haato. Sirius had said that that he had only seen one other person that young that could command like that, and considering that no one in the Jedi Order had fought in as many battles as he had, that was saying something.

Senator Palpatine had been elected as the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. He promised a swift and decisive punishment for the Trade Federation and their leaders. All of the weapons and supplies used by the Neimodians in the Invasion were now in the hands of the Republic. And Nute Gunray and the rest of the leaders of the Trade Federation had been shipped to Coruscant to await trial.

But it was a nine-year-old boy that had saved them all. Without knowing what he was doing, Anakin Skywalker had flown a star fighter into the heart of the droid command ship and blown it up from the inside without getting himself killed. And apparently, he had no plan when he was flying and wasn't even aiming for the reactor that caused the chain reaction. Obi-Wan was convinced that this was an act of the Force and proof that Qui-Gon was right. Anakin was the Chosen One.

Sirius was pissed. The Sith were back causing trouble in the galaxy, and they had done it right under the Jedi's noses. And now he had to deal with a Chosen One prophecy for the second time in his life. And already, people were dying. People he cared about. It had taken a long conversation with Harry and Hermione to get him to calm down and promise not to chew out the Jedi Council about their arrogance or something.

On the other hand, Sirius was grateful that he had been able to finish off his best friend's killer this time. It helped that the Sith Lord wasn't a coward and could turn into a rat this time around. He was still annoyed that had to deal with another Dark Lord, more inept and ambitious bureaucrats, and another Chosen One prophecy. He just hoped that Anakin turned out as well as Harry did, and that the outcome of the storm that was coming didn't end as badly as last time.

Sirius was jolted out of his thoughts by the entrance of Master Yoda. The Jedi greeted each other warmly. Sirius and Yoda had their differences, but they both respected each other and their accomplishments for the Order. "Confer on Padawans Kenobi and Lupin the level of Jedi Knight, the Council does. Decided about the boy the Council is, Obi-Wan," Yoda said solemnly.

Teddy suppressed a enormous grin. He was a Jedi Knight!! Now he and Sirius could finally visit Uncle Harry and the rest of their adopted family on Corellia! He hadn't seen anyone except Aunt Ginny since he started his training. And maybe they could visit the secret castle that only their family knew about on Kashyyk. He loved it there, and now Uncle Harry would let him explore the forest with him, as he had promised.

Sirius was also ecstatic for his apprentice and their impending trip home. But he managed to suppress his swirling thoughts to catch the conversation on the fate of Anakin Skywalker. While Yoda disagreed, Anakin was to be trained by Obi-Wan. Sirius was unsurprised that Yoda wasn't in favor of Anakin joining the Order. Master Yoda seemed to desire Jedi to be emotionally dead monks. Which was stupid, unrealistic, and hypocritical, especially since Jedi were supposed to feel compassion and help others.

Sirius was so glad he had been sworn into the Order with the Old Code instead of the current one.

_Emotion, yet peace _

_Ignorance, yet knowledge _

_Passion, yet serenity _

_Chaos, yet harmony _

_Death, yet the Force _

The current one was responsible for the current situation and attitude of the Council, in Sirius's opinion.

_There is no emotion, only peace _

_There is no ignorance, only knowledge _

_There is no passion, only serenity _

_There is no chaos, only harmony _

_There is no death, only the Force_

Sirius thought this interpretation caused the arrogance and close-mindedness that currently plagued the Order. If not for his promises to Qui-Gon and Harry, he would leave the Order. He was glad he made the promises, though. There was a storm coming. And the best place to combat it, and hopefully stop it, was with the Order. And he would do everything in his power to protect those he cared for. He had no intention of losing his family again. Lily, James, Remus, Regulus, Farfalla, Qui-Gon, and many other friends had lost their lives protecting others. He would do the same, if he had to.

The funeral for Qui-Gon was extremely difficult for Sirius. His Jedi training had been instrumental in overcoming a lot of negative emotions from the war and his time in Azkaban. It helped him reestablish the Occlumency shields that had been shattered to hell due to twelve years of Dementors screwing with him. But he was still human. And he had lost another friend. He was thankful for the presence of his former Padawan and first cousin twice removed beside him. He would be a great Jedi Knight.

Sirius could see Obi-Wan reassuring Anakin about his future in the Order and comforting him over the loss of Qui-Gon. He could also hear Mace Windu trying to reassure Yoda that Obi-Wan would do a good job training Anakin. But Mace's next question surprised him. "I thought Master Black would insist on training the boy. After all, he was responsible for freeing him from Tatooine. Why isn't he training him? He has trained two Padawans already in his life," Mace Windu asked Yoda.

"Hm. Many answers, this question has. Dealt with prophecy before, he has. Involved in the boy's training, Master Black will be. Promised Qui-Gon to protect him, he did. Answer your question, only Master Black can. More concerning, the Dark warrior Master Black defeated is," Yoda responded.

"Yes. It is obvious that the warrior that is responsible for Qui-Gon's death was a Sith Lord," Mace said, vowing to ask Sirius later. They weren't close, but they had sparred in the past privately. It was a rare opportunity to spar with someone that gifted with a lightsaber, let alone with Form VII as Jedi Master Black was.

"Hm. Always two there are. A Master and an Apprentice," Yoda said, looking thoughtful. "Then that begs the question. Which was destroyed, the Master or the Apprentice?", Mace Windu asked. There was silence after this, and the three Jedi Masters turned and watched their friend be cremated and vowed to find the other Sith Lord.

Sirius had to hand it to the Naboo. They knew how to throw a party. Had nothing on the Zeltros parties, but impressive nonetheless. But for the third time in his life since he had escaped his parents and their pure-blood mania, he couldn't enjoy the party because of the cost. First, the death of James and Lily Potter and Voldemort's first death. Second, the return to Coruscant after Lord Hoth's sacrifice at the Seventh Battle of Ruusan. And now Qui-Gon's death.

Teddy, Obi-Wan, and Anakin were much the same way. Teddy had accompanied Sirius on several missions, and the majority of them had been in the company of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. He would miss the warm presence of the man who he had admired and come to see as a mentor. Obi-Wan would miss him the most, as he was the one who had taught him how to become a Jedi.

For Anakin, despite only knowing the man for barely a week, was hit hard by Qui-Gon's death. He and Master Black were the men responsible for freeing him and his mother from Watto. But it had been Qui-Gon who had been the warm, assuring presence of the two. It had been him that had given him the stability and the comfort he needed to leave his mother behind.

That stability was gone now. And Obi-Wan couldn't give him that. Neither could Teddy Lupin, who was becoming like a big brother to him, or Padmé. He only hoped Master Black would stay and help with his training like he had promised. He was the only one that could give him the sturdy grounding that Qui-Gon did. Sirius had said that he was staying close to Coruscant and the Temple for the foreseeable future, after he took care of something on a trip to Corellia.

Anakin was grateful to him for that. He had heard Sirius mentioning to Qui-Gon before they landed on Naboo about Sirius having fought a Sith Lord thousands of years ago. But that seemed impossible. Master Black didn't seem that old. He had a lot of questions. The man was a legendary warrior, after all. He had fought in wars against Dark Lords and not only survived, but won. Anakin vowed to be even more powerful someday.


	9. Mission to Radnor

**AN: Don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars **

**27 BBY Coruscant**

Sirius sat meditating in a remote part of the Jedi Temple as the sun rose over Coruscant. It was something that he found himself doing more often these days. The Black family had been known for their temper, along with their fascination for the Dark Arts, and marrying their cousins. And Sirius had inherited the temper and his parents had been first cousins.

The combination of these three things made several members of the Black family clinically insane. Which is why Sirius had wanted nothing to do with his family. He had been very fortunate to escape the majority of the Black madness with everything he had seen in his life, and he knew it.

The Jedi Meditation method had been life saving because of this. He had been able to find a semblance of inner peace through all of the trials he had experienced throughout his lifetime of 64 years, plus the 953 years he had been asleep.

He had lost so much. James. Lily. His first love, Marlene McKinnon. Regulus, who was a hero after all. Remus. All of his friends from Hogwarts. His Master and mentor, Pernicar. Valenthyne Farfalla, and the all but one of his friends in the Jedi Order from that time. Qui-Gon Jinn. And Sifo-Dyas, who had died in an accident shortly after Qui-Gon was murdered.

And then two of his friends had left the Jedi Order. Dooku had left after Qui-Gon died, and had returned to Serenno to take up his birthright as Count Dooku. He had been disillusioned with the Order for years, and Qui-Gon's death had been the last straw. Sirius hoped his friend could find peace on his homeworld.

Thracia Cho Leem had left after her apprentice Vergere had disappeared on a mission to Zonoma Sekot three years ago. She had been pissed about what she perceived to be a lack of effort from the Order to find her. Which was untrue, they had sent Obi-Wan and Anakin to Zonama Sekot to find her after all.

Also, Sirius had suspicions that Vergere had been dabbling in some of the forbidden texts and artifacts from the research he had done for his friend. He had not told anyone this, however. There wasn't any solid or credible proof and there was nothing anyone could do anyway. Vergere was in the wind.

A knock on the door jolted Sirius from his thoughts. "I thought I might find you here, Master. The Jedi Council has summoned us," his apprentice, Zule Xiss said as she walked in the room. The female Falleen had become his Padawan under some unusual circumstances about six months ago.

_Flashback _

_Sirius sat with Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Eeth Koth, and Micah Giett as they watched prospective Padawans demonstrate their skills in combat, hoping to impress enough to be chosen as a Padawan learner. While Sirius had no interest in taking another Padawan, he had been dragged into coming by Micah._

_"Darra Thel-Thanis has improved since I last saw her," Jedi Knight Soara Antara commented from the left of Micah. She was referring to a Padawan who painfully reminded Sirius of Lily Evans when he knew her in Hogwarts. _

_"Thinking about taking her as your apprentice, Soara?", Mace asked her. _

_"Yes, actually. She has potential," Soara admitted._

_"She'll be lucky to learn from you, Soara. Not very many Jedi are as skilled with the blade as you are", Sirius said. _

_"Thank you. That's a high compliment coming from the Sith Slayer," Soara said, grinning mischievously at him._

_Sirius groaned. He hated the nickname that some of the younger Jedi had given him. After his defeat of Darth Maul, Sirius had foolishly tried to downplay the battle by pointing out that he had dueled far more talented Sith then him, including Skere Kaan after Kaan had killed his first Padawan, the only one of his three apprentices that survived to become a Jedi Knight. _

_And when the fact that he had dueled the leader of the Brotherhood of the Sith to a draw and that he had fought and defeated several other Sith leaked out, he had become somewhat of a legend. Most of the Order knew that he had been alive around the time of the war, but were unaware that he had seen any action. With T'ra Saa confirming that he was telling the truth, even the Council was impressed. _

_Hell, he had even gotten an apology from Yoda about letting his history on his home planet cloud his judgment. Something that had left Sirius unable to stop grinning for days. He really did love proving people wrong. Although he was slightly annoyed at Fae Coven for leaving his accomplishments out of the archives. She had never forgiven him for starting what was still apparently the greatest party Zeltros had ever had on their diplomatic mission there after the war. _

_The other Jedi chuckled at his discomfort. The Order had become looser over the last few years when Sirius had pointed out that their attitudes caused most sentient beings to despise them. And how could they protect a Galaxy that couldn't relate to them and hated their guts? Laughter had become more common around the temple these days, and the Jedi Order was beginning to become more relatable to the rest of the Galaxy. _

_Now it was more about controlling one's emotions instead of forbidding most emotions completely. It was now okay to feel anger, but only if you didn't allow it to control you and your actions. Attachment was still frowned upon, but no longer forbidden. The realization that Jedi were the same as everyone else, and that their access to the Force didn't in fact make them better than everyone else, had changed the Order for the better, especially in the eyes of the galaxy. _

_Most of the Order had embraced this new philosophy that Sirius had introduced. Since the younger generations admired Sirius so much, the older generation, including the Council had little choice but to go along with it. And considering the likes of Mace Windu, Micah Giett, Plo Koon, and others agreed made it obvious that this was the way things now were. _

_Granted, there were still those that disagreed. Jorus C'baoth was the most obvious. The arrogant Jedi Master had long held the opinion that being a Jedi made him superior to others. That most in the Order now believed otherwise had been a huge blow to his ego. It was one of the main reasons why he was pushing so hard for _Outbound Flight. _He wanted out. _

_Yoda, Even Piell, and Yaddle weren't excited about the new changes, but had decided to give Sirius the benefit of the doubt. If he could teach them how to relate better to the Galaxy they had sworn to protect, who were they to stand against him? Oppo Rancisis was vehemently against it, as were Saesee Tiin and Ki-Adi Mundi. Eeth Koth was for it, as were Mace Windu, Micah Giett, Plo Koon, Adi Gallia, and Yareal Poof. _

_Sirius was snapped out of his musings by a comment from Soara. "I thought Zule Xiss was chosen six months ago? Isn't she Master Sirrus's Padawan?", she asked Master Koth. _

_A collective sigh came from the three Jedi Council members. "She was. She was also Jon Antilles's Padawan as of last week. She's far too headstrong and brash, and can't control her temper. I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up dying in a bar fight or something if she keeps this up," Eeth Koth replied with a exasperated tone. _

_This drew a bark of laughter from Sirius. "You sound like one of my old teachers from my homeworld. Dear old Minnie would always tell me that if I didn't learn to control my temper, I would never achieve my potential because I would end up getting killed in a bar fight. To be fair, she was right about my temper. Up until the time I finished my training with Master Pernicar, my temper had gotten me in a lot of trouble," Sirius said, remembering both Minerva McGonagall and Jedi Master Pernicar fondly. Both of their deaths had been hard for him._

_This caused Mace Windu to give Sirius Black a considering look. Master Pernicar had been a renowned diplomat in the Jedi Order and was one of the legendary figures from the war. Who would be better to train a headstrong, angry apprentice then the one who had been Pernicar's Padawan? Once again, Mace Windu found himself wishing that Qui-Gon had made Sirius promise to train Anakin instead. He would have made an excellent teacher for him. Unfortunately, Sirius and Obi-Wan had insisted on following the late Jedi Master's wishes._

_After some pleading and badgering from the three Jedi Council members, Zule Xiss became his Padawan. The first few months had been rough, but in the end she had come to respect and listen to him. And she had made large strides in her training since._

_End Flashback _

Sirius and Zule made their way over to the High Council's Chamber. To their suprise, the Council weren't the only ones there. Jedi Knights Soara Antara and Ry-Gaul were there as well, with their apprentices Tru Veld and Darra Thel-Tanis. And just after they arrived, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker walked in. And after Jedi Knight Siri Tachi arrived with her Padawan Ferus Olin, Yoda and Mace Windu began to give them the details of their mission.

Radnor was in the middle of a toxic disaster. A new toxic agent had been accidentally released by one of their weapon laboratories. It had been contained so far in one of their two main cities-states, Aubendo. Many had died, and the government in Tacto had fled the planet. People were panicking, understandably so. All transports had either been destroyed or taken off-world.

Knowing that eventually, the winds would carry the toxin to Tacto, the other city, the Senate had organized transports to evacuate the city. Bail Organa had been responsible for getting the Senate to move quickly, something that was a very rare occasion. They could have a weeklong debate about something as stupid as the color of the sky.

"Suprised, you seem Master Black," Master Yoda said as they finished the debrief.

"Radnor. I remember that place. Me and Fay had to stop a full-scale invasion from Avon a couple years after the war. Just never thought I'd have to see suffering on that planet again," Sirius replied. Fat had resolved the crisis and reached a compromise, but the siege had caused many to die of hunger.

"We know. Master Fay was rather upset that we hadn't known about your contributions to the Order, and has been sending us a detailed history so you can better help the Order. Age has not diminished her memory or her sharp tongue," Mace said wincing at the memory.

Sirius winced sympathetically. "It shouldn't be legal for a woman that beautiful to be that scary. And she has the uncanny ability to make you feel like a child no matter how old you are," Sirius complained.

"870 years I have lived. And feel like a child around her, I still do," Yoda said with what Sirius could have sworn was a pout. He would have to consult Harry's pensieve next time he went to Kashyyk.

"A Senate transport is waiting. May the Force be with you," Mace Windu said, dismissing them.

"Master Black, who is Fay?", Anakin asked him as they sat on the transport en route to Radnor.

"A Jedi Master that is over 1000 years old and doesn't look a day over 25. She is truly one with the Force. She's solved more disputes without a lightsaber than I have with one," Sirius responded.

The five Padawan's jaws dropped. "How is that possible?" Tru Veld asked in shock.

"Could be something to do with her species. People from my homeworld have been known to live for centuries, and so do the Neti and Anzati, among others. Or it could be her close relationship with the Force. No one really knows. I'm probably her closest friend, and even I wouldn't ask her," Sirius replied.

"Why not?", Anakin asked.

Sirius looked at him as if he was crazy. "Because I like living. You don't just ask a woman her age, Anakin. That's a bad idea. And asking a woman who is basically immortal and as scary as she is a suicidal idea," Sirius said, looking downright frightened at the thought.

Anakin was flabbergasted. Sirius was probably one of the most powerful Jedi in the Order. And yet here was a Jedi that both he and Mace were afraid of and could make Yoda feel like a child. Just who was this lady?

As they arrived on Radnor, things got crazy really quickly. First, the security officers their guide, Galen, had ordered to protect their transport, stole the transport instead. It was clear how desperate people were here. Anakin could feel the fear in the air. And then, they heard the sound of screaming coming from the street ahead.

"Robbers with battle droids. It just had to be battle droids," Sirius muttered to himself. He quickly decided that since they were dealing with a biological weapon and that time was of the essence, he would use something that he hadn't used in combat for a millennium. He had retrieved it from Kashyyk after the events of Naboo. Harry had been sentimental enough to retrieve it from the archives of the Ministry before he jumped through the veil.

Anakin knew that Siri had ordered the Padawans to protect the Radnoran family that had been victimized by the burglars. But he could see that their Jedi Masters would need help with the battle droids. But just before he could detour from his orders, Sirius Black leapt into battle.

"_Stupefy," _Sirius said, pointing his wand at a droid aiming for the exposed back of Soara Antana. The droid seized up and fell over. At the same time he did that, the lights flickered, and all the droids that had been battling the Jedi seized up momentarily. This allowed the Jedi to quickly finish off the droids. The raiders quickly fled with their five remaining droids.

After Galen arrived to transport the wounded, it was decided that the Masters would take the five Bio-Iso suits to Aubendo to distribute the medicine, while their Padawans would stay with Galen in Tacto and keep the peace. Anakin was shooting Sirius a questioning look during the discussions, as were the four Jedi Knights. Sirius knew that he had some explaining to do.

As they left Aubendo in their containment suits, Obi-Wan turned to Sirius. "So, are you planning on telling us why 15 battle droids and the lights simultaneously malfunctioned?," Obi-Wan asked.

Sirius grinned. He had been looking forward to explaining magic to a Jedi for a long time. "It's something my people used before the destruction of my homeworld. One of the few survivors retrieved mine for me before he left. He gave it to me after Naboo. First time I've actually used it in combat in a millennium though. It uses the Force in a rather unique way, but it's quite impressive and really useful," Sirius replied pulling out his wand.

Siri gave him a blank look. "Your people manipulated the Force. With a stick," she said, in a tone that clearly implied that she thought he was kidding. Sirius merely winked, waved his wand, and turned a nearby rock into a duck.

The Jedi's jaw dropped. "Doing that with the Force.., that's impossible," the normally composed Obi-Wan stuttered.

"Not for my people. Course, there's only a dozen or so of us left, since we're long-lived, so it's extremely rare. Our people have been persecuted in the past, so it's become a habit to hide our abilities. They'll only use them to protect themselves or in private, though," Sirius said, grinning.

"So, your people aren't a threat?", Soara asked warily. This kind of power was dangerous in the wrong hands. She trusted Sirius, but she didn't know anything about his people.

Sirius's face darkened slightly. "Most of them won't hurt you unless you are threatening their safety. There's still three that are what we considered Dark Wizards still alive. My people are keeping tabs to make sure that they aren't causing problems," he said.

Many questions followed this, understandably. He began to share his parts of his world's past, and how a majority of the survivors had been wiped out fighting a vicious alien race in the Unknown Regions. They had sacrificed their lives to drive them back to their own universe nearly 500 years ago. He managed to divert the conversation from his family and friends, and what the extent of his capabilities were.

While Yoda and Yaddle knew about wizards and their capabilities, they were unaware that he still owned a wand. They likely wouldn't care, now that he had earned their trust. And they were also aware that Harry Potter was a wizard, along with his wife, the two CEO's of Potter Enterprises, his Chief of Security, and Teddy Lupin.

Sirius knew that Jedi Master Neeja Halycon was on Corellia partially to keep an eye on Potter Enterprises, which is why Ron went back to work for Harry after CorSec. Neeja had no idea why he was asked by Yoda to keep an eye on Potter Enterprises, so he had no idea that Ron was the brother of the CEO. Poor sod.

Yoda fortunately remained unaware of the children, Ginny, and Seamus. One of the reasons why Daphne and the kids stayed on Kashyyk under the Fidelius Charm was so that the Jedi Order could not sense them and try to take them to be trained.

And because Ginny and Seamus were outlaws, Yoda would send people after them in a heartbeat if he knew. Yoda may have changed a lot over the years, but there was no way he would allow powerful rogue Force users to use their powers for smuggling or bounty hunting, and neither would the Order.

Which is why he intended to tell the Council about Dolohov, Travers, and Black. Dolohov was in the wind, but Travers had been spotted briefly by Ginny capturing a bounty on Kessel in the Outer Rim six months ago. She had been unable to catch up with him or the target. Both Travers and Damian Black were working as mercenaries for hire in the Outer Rim from what Ginny had found out from her contacts.

Anakin's mind was racing. He had just seen Jedi Master Black use a Force trick to shut down fifteen droids. How did he do that? He quickly calmed his mind. They had a job to do. Already they had run into the raiders again. After dispatching fifteen droids, the five Padawans had found holofiles that told them the raider's plans. And it also suggested that they had inside information on the evacuation plan.

And then things got worse. The evacuation shuttles from the Senate had been delayed. And the planetary communication system was being jammed. Which meant an invasion, likely from the Avoni. Ferus, Darra, and Zule were headed to the communications center to join him and Tru. From there, they would figure out their next move.

Sirius groaned. "Of course the Avoni were planning an invasion! Because things clearly haven't changed in the last thousand years,"Sirius said in exasperation.

"We didn't have much of a choice but to accept their help. The delay of the evacuation from the Senate made sure of that," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"I know. And guys like Dol Heep are the reason I haven't had my wand on me outside my private chambers. Half of our Senators would be hopping around the Senate Chambers as toads if I had," Sirius said with a groan.

Siri and Soara started giggling at this image, while Obi-Wan merely looked at Sirius with a pained expression on his face. Ry-Gaul also looked slightly worried at this prospect. "Please don't, I beg you Sirius. That would be a diplomatic crisis!", Obi-Wan said looking rather panicked.

Once Sirius had stopped laughing and convinced Obi-Wan that he wouldn't turn any Senators or diplomats into toads, they started making their way back to Tacto and their Padawans. Galen's sister, Curi, had found that the toxin had a short half-life, so they were no longer in danger from the toxin. The Avoni were another story however.

Zule Xiss exchanged a frustrated look with her fellow Padawan Darra Thel-Tanis. Anakin and Ferus were arguing. Again. This alpha male crap was getting old. The had a job to do, and they were all in danger. This needed to stop right now.

Both girls stepped in between the two arguing boys. "Alright, that's enough you two. We have a job to do and you two doing your re-enactment of a peacock fight is not helping. We need to work together," Zule said.

All four Padawans gave Zule a curious look. "What's a peacock?", Ferus asked her, while both he and Anakin were wondering if they should feel insulted.

Zule giggled. She had forgotten that her fellow Padawans probably hadn't gotten the tour of Potter Enterprises. Although, she had heard Senator Sano Sauro had recently bought one for an outrageous amount that Potter had admitted was five times what the bird was worth. Which the two Jedi had thought was hilarious, as Sauro was extremely corrupt.

"It's a really pretty bird that fluffs out it's feathers every time it wants to look impressive. Sano Sauro owns one, he bought it for a half million credits last month," she said with a grin. Both girls dissolved into giggles as the two boys began spluttering incoherently about how they were not a bird. Tru Veld was also openly laughing at his friends as well.

It worked though. They caught Galen trying to leave and figured out that he was in league with the Avoni invaders. His sister Curi had then shown up and told them that their Masters had been pinned down by the Avoni invaders on their way back, and that the toxin was now inert thanks to a short half-life. Anakin had deduced through the Force that she was telling the truth, and the five crammed into Curi's speeder to help them.

And help they did. Anakin and Tru managed to commandeer the MTT droid and rescue the other Jedi in the canyon. The Avoni invasion folded without a fight when they saw ten Jedi and a MTT waltz into Tacto. Dol Heep immediately started covering their butts, claiming it was a droid malfunction and telling them that they hadn't in fact jammed their communications, but that he would speak with his techies and see if they could fix it.

Galen was arrested and later executed for his crimes. Radnor was still a mess, as they blamed the Avoni for everything and they didn't realize how much they had destroyed themselves with their greed and panic during the toxin release. Ry-Gaul remarked that he wouldn't be surprised if they had to return to Radnor someday.

Dol Heep would escape punishment from the Senate thanks to it's corruption. He would spend the next three days after the mission as a frog, however. And while he would never remember why, he was deathly afraid of Neimodians for the rest of his life.

Anakin was later told that it was a Force trick from Sirius's homeworld that he used to disable the droids, and that it was less effective when you were being fired on by eighty droids and were more worried about not getting shot. And since it wasn't that impressive, Anakin never mentioned it to anyone. And Siri, Obi-Wan, Ry-Gaul, and Soara never mentioned it to anyone either, as they promised. Although Obi-Wan made his conditional on a toad-less Senate.

Meanwhile, a week later, Yoda sent Jedi Masters Jon Antilles, Nico Diath, and Sora Bulq to rendezvous with one Ron Weasley to capture Damian Black and Trewmain Travers.

AN: hope you like! Hope you like my explanation of why Sirius hadn't been using his wand. Without the Jedi Order's trust, he would have been screwed. And Sirius now has a lot of influence in the Order. He's using it to make them realize that they aren't perfect, and never will be. And that emotions only lead to Dark Side if you let them control your actions.

Also, while it may feel like Neville and Luna leaving was irrelevant, believe me, it's not. They and their descendants left a mark on the Yuuzhan Vong. They are vulnerable to magic and very scared of it. It's the reason they haven't invaded the galaxy yet. And that will be important when they do attempt to invade. And the Sorcerers Stone they had will be important down the road. Items like that have a way of being found, after all:)

Zule Xiss is an interest character that I thought would make an interesting Padawan for Sirius. It's safe to say that Jabiim will go down a bit differently now.

Next up: Seamus takes center stage and Outbound Flight takes off.


	10. Outbound Flight

**AN: Don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars, just love them both **

**Warning: a scene in this chapter is gruesome and may cause triggers **

_27 BBY Chiss Space _

Jorj Car'das was living the dream until recently. He was Jabba the Hutt's go-to smuggler and had yet to be caught with a cargo. He always delivered on time. He was considered a guest of honor every time that he visited Jabba's palace. He was a favorite of the Bounty Hunter's Guild as well. He had a knack for knowing where their targets were, and didn't overcharge too much for the information, especially if you were polite.

If you wanted illegal goods shipped under the radar and fast? Jorj was your man. Needed info on a target that was well protected? Jorj could help, for a price. Needed a new identity to escape from a vengeful gangster? Jorj could help, just don't tell him any details about why you were running. He would certainly up the price. And then tell whatever bounty hunter was hunting you, depending on the reason and the price on your head. Very few asked for that service.

Jorj was well aware that he was not a good man. He wasn't a bad man either, but his life as Seamus Finnegan had hardened him to the point where it was all about what he could get out of life. He had given enough to others. It was time to think about himself. The only other people Seamus cared about was his former mates from the DA and their families. And his two children, Thomas and Lavender.

Thomas had been born seven years ago to his former smuggling partner, Mari. They had fallen in love during their adventures. Lavender followed two years later. Their exsistence had been hidden for many years, thanks to his extensive network of smugglers and bounty hunters that would tip him off if someone was looking for them.

For Jorj Car'das had many enemies, including the Senator from Malastare, Aks Moe and Gardulla the Hutt. The former hated him because he suspected that he had tipped off the Jedi responsible for foiling his plot to assassinate the Prince of Lannik. He hadn't, but Gardulla had planted evidence to make him believe he had.

Gardulla the Hutt hated him for a good reason. His work for Jabba had been instrumental in some major financial losses for her. And he had supplied the tip to Jango Fett that had resulted in her getting swallowed by a krayt dragon, which she had barely survived. She had vowed revenge on him. And ten months ago, she had.

She had learned that his pregnant wife was living on Tattoine in the compound that Jabba had given him as a gift for tipping him off about an assassination plot three years ago. Nobody was supposed to know that his wife and children existed, let alone that they were there. But Gardulla had found out when a former employee, Dubrak Qennto, sold him out for a payday.

She sent three of her thugs to kill his family. His wife had been unable to reach the emergency portkey in the safe room, having sacrificed herself to get the kids to safety to one of his safe houses on Arkanis that only he knew about. He sent one of the few people he could trust, Ginny Weasley, to the safe house as he was picking up a spice shipment on Kessel when he was alerted that his kids had arrived there via emergency portkey.

When he found out what had happened from Ginny, he had just arrived on Tattoine. He quickly hurried home, only to find the butchered body of his wife and unborn child on the floor. Gardulla's men had disemboweled his wife and let her bleed out. Seamus let out a bellow of grief and rage when he saw what they had done.

He had been found there an hour later by a representative of Jabba, Bib Fortuna. Jabba had wondered sent Bib to check on him when he had heard of the attack on the compound. Bib had been horrified at the sight, and in an act of uncharacteristic compassion from the Twi'lek, had ordered the men with him to take her body to Jabba's palace discreetly so that she could be buried according to Corellian customs.

Jabba had been absolutely furious when he had heard about what happened, as it was his compound and his family had been under his protection. Jabba immediately had his people investigate what happened, and ordered them to bring him the party responsible.

A week later, Dubrak Qennto, Maris Ferasi, and a Corellian who was ironically named Jorj Car'das (he had been named after his father, who had been arrested by Seamus and had died saving his life from a corrupt CorSec Agent. Seamus had taken his name in honor of his sacrifice), were dragged into Jabba's palace.

Seamus was furious as a man he had considered a friend confessed to selling his family out to Gardulla for money to upgrade his ship, much to the horror of his companions. Seamus had trusted that Dubrak wouldn't tell anyone about his family if he somehow spotted them in the compound. He should have Obliviated him when they left to make sure. And his wife had paid for that mistake.

Jabba graciously allowed him the honor of tossing the traitor Qennto into the rancor pit, where he died screaming while the rancor devoured him. Maris and Jorj Jr. were going to be allowed to leave, as they hadn't known what their partner had done. But Jabba had wanted to keep Maris as his plaything, and Jorj couldn't refuse that, as Jabba had tracked them down for him for free. And he felt she should have known what a scumbag Qennto really was.

Junior* had taken a job with him as a decoy to help prevent another incident like this from happening again. They were similar in appearance, with Seamus having become tanner and darker-skinned over the years spent in the deserts. Junior had been upset with the fate of Maris, but the opportunity to hear about the father he had never met, a good paycheck, and a Confundus Charm convinced him to take the job.

Jabba was only willing to provide information on Gardulla's operations, as he couldn't openly be seen attacking another member of the Hutt Council without risking war. Gardulla had recently won some favor on the council, and a full-scale war between the Hutts was bad for business. But he promised not to interfere if he went after Gardulla, and would limit the help from her allies.

So Jorj had sent the kids to New Hogwarts on Kashyyk to stay with Harry, Daphne, and their four children. They had been very understanding. He left Junior and a couple of fully vetted and trusted associates in charge of his operations.

He then called in the favors owed to him from the Bounty Hunters that owed him, and destroyed every business and operation that Gardulla the Hutt owned, leaving her nearly broke nine months later. The only thing she owned was her palace on Tattoine.

Gardulla was that her target had not only escaped her assassins, but had almost destroyed her financially. She called in a favor that was owed to her by Progga the Hutt. And the two Hutts set up an ambush for Jorj, who was taking a break from his mission to transport some furs and valuable firegems for Drixo the Hutt.

Normally he smuggled exclusively for Jabba, which was one of the main reasons why Jabba liked him so much. Loyalty in an employee was hard to find, especially if you were a gangster like Jabba the Hutt. And while Jorj despised slavery, he was aware that having someone as powerful as Jabba the Hutt in his corner was good for business. Especially since he was so good at his job.

Which was why he agreed to take this job, as Jabba owed Drixo a favor. And since Drixo's shipments had been attacked by pirates working for her rival, Progga, Jorj had been commissioned to transport the furs and firegems for her. And that's when Gardulla and Progga had personally shown up with a band of pirates and began shooting at him.

While his ship, _The Maritime, _was a good, fast ship that had been produced by Potter Enterprises and had been given to him as a gift by his old friend, his crew was not so good. Well, his first mate, Rakir Banai was an excellent smuggler, and his copilot, Shira Vex, was good, but his navigator was very green. The Rodian had panicked and had punched in the wrong coordinates. So instead of ending up in Tattoine airspace, they were flying in the Unknown Regions.

However, that was not what drove him to toss the Rodian navigator out of the airlock to his death. No, the fact that he had somehow managed to fly them to the planet where his four of his best friends had sacrificed their lives to protect the galaxy from an invasion had caused him to lose his temper.

"What the hell, Jorj? He screwed up, sure, but we kind of needed him to get back to Tattoine!", Rakir said, shocked by the violence of his boss and pilot. While he would expect it from others that worked for Jabba the Hutt, he knew that Jorj typically only killed unless he had a really good reason.

Jorj Car'das sighed. He had lost his temper again, something he had been doing a lot since the death of his wife and unborn child. And he hadn't been to see his children since. Something that Hermione and Daphne had given him an earful for the last time they had spoken.

He had been ordered to come see them on Kashyyk, and preferably before Ron and Hermione's wedding in six months. The two were finally getting married, despite already having a four year old daughter, Rosalyn Molly, and a two year old son, Hugo Arthur. He knew Gardulla would be the least of his worries if he missed that.

"Sorry. Lost my temper. Have a lot of bad memories associated with this planet. Probably shouldn't have killed him, he didn't know that. We'll need to land, the hyper drive will need some repairs," Jorj said apologetically. Rakir and Shira nodded, and landed the ship on the surface, right in front of the remains of the school that his friends had built.

Unfortunately for the two smugglers, Gardulla and Progga had managed to follow their trail and had landed a few miles away from them, in a town that had been abandoned for centuries called New Hogsmeade. The Hutts immediately ordered the pirates to start searching for the two. It only took a few minutes for the Hutts to be told of their location.

"What is this place?", Rakir asked as he stared at the skeletons of a species he had never seen before. He realized that this was a graveyard, and had been for a very long time, probably centuries. What had happened here, and how did his friend know about it? He looked up and saw something that was even more bizarre than the the skeletons.

Jorj stood in front of what looked like a ritual circle similar to the one that the Witches of Dathomir used in the stories he had heard in the cantinas from a fellow smuggler. Four skeletons surrounded it. Rakir suspected that they had died as a result of whatever ritual they were preforming. And in the center of a circle was a red gem that was more beautiful than any he had ever seen.

Jorj snatched the gem from the pedestal it was on, and turned to his friend. "Ancient history. The history of my ancestors, to be exact. You fix the ship?", Jorj asked, in a tone that suggested that he had no intention of discussing what had happened.

"Yes, we're ready to leave. Shira is ready to take off as soon as we get back," Rakir responded, as his mind raced with hundreds of questions. Questions he suspected that he might never have answered. Something he thought was even more likely as they were attacked by the Hutts as they were taking off.

But just as Rakir was sure that this was the end, three ships appeared and disabled them with a Connor net bigger than anything they had ever seen before. Progga's ships ship was also corralled by the net. Gardulla, likely figuring her target would soon be dead and being a coward, fled.

"Don't fire. Let's let them dictate what happens next. I guarantee that Progga won't last five minutes when he tries to engage," Jorj told his them. Shira and Rakir nodded, having thought the same. The three were proven right, as Progga met his demise when his ship was destroyed.

"Alright, let me do the talking. If he asks you a question, don't lie. But don't tell them anything about what you saw on the planet. I don't want to discuss it unless I have no choice," Jorj told his crew mates. Both nodded, although Shira was looking at them both curiously. Upon seeing the looks on the faces of the two men, she decided that she probably didn't want to know.

Jorj was really irritated. The one time that he forgets his wand at home, he gets attacked by Hutts and captured by aliens. And he refused to use his emergency portkey and abandon his ship, cargo, or crew. He had a reputation to protect, and one pissed off Hutt was already more than enough work for him. More than that might finally get him killed.

Plus, there was no way the Portkey could make it back to Tattoine with all of them intact. Hermione's space portkey spell had limits, after all. It might get him back alive if he went alone, but no way it could carry more than that, especially since they were a long ways away from Tattoine. He was actually unsure if he would survive a portkey trip back alone.

He was still extremely shaken up from his visit to the castle graveyard. He had seen the ghosts of all the witches, wizards, goblins, and house elves who had died fighting back the invasion. There spirits had been trapped there from the ritual using the Sorcerer's Stone as a conduit. His four friends had known the cost of the ritual, but had done it anyway to protect the galaxy.

He had spent four hours talking with his friends. He told them how Harry finally had the family he had always wanted. He told them all about how he and Daphne and their four kids. Ten year old James Frederick, a troublemaker like his namesakes. Seven year old Lily Luna, whom Harry named after "two of the bravest and selfless women I've ever known." Luna had cried when she heard that. She was apparently a little firecracker.

Four year old Archibald "Archie" Neville was now four years old and was a Metamorphagus, much to his parent's surprise. Apparently, Harry's great-grandmother had been a Black. And little two year old Celeste Hannah was an adorable little blonde that everyone just adored. Both her and Lily had Harry wrapped around their fingers.

They had all laughed and rolled their eyes when he told them about Ron, Hermione, and their kids. "Typical. Those two are so oblivious," Neville had said with a laugh after Seamus had told them how it had taken a little bit of pranking and sneaking around from Harry and George to get Ron to propose.

He told them how well George, Ron, and Hermione were doing helping Harry run Potter Enterprises. He told them how Sirius rejoined the Jedi, and how well he and Teddy were doing with the Jedi Order. He told them that Ginny was an adventurer and pod racer, purposely leaving out her illegal activities as the Red Ghost. They wouldn't approve.

They had cried with him when they told him about Mari. Neville, Dean, Luna and Hannah had been upset when he had admitted that he hadn't seen them since the funeral, though. "Seamus Hamish Finnegan, if I hear that the first thing you do is something other than see your children after you finish this job, I will haunt you for the rest of your life!" Luna said in a voice that told him that she would find a way to do so if he didn't listen.

After making fun of his name _again, _they told him how there was a prophecy that had been given before the ritual, warning them that they would be trapped. Apparently the only way to free them was a ritual conducted by a witch, a wizard, a Jedi, and one the invaders they had defeated. Only then would their spirits be released and the threat of the invaders would be destroyed once and for all.

It was as he was processing the prophecy that made absolutely no sense that Rakir had arrived to tell him that they fixed the ship. Fortunately, the ghosts hid when he came. He doubted his first mate could handle seeing specters of the dead on top of all the skeletons and nearly getting blown up by Hutts.

He was making sure to take notice of his surroundings as the they were led to meet whoever was in charge. Luna had warned him that he might run into the Chiss. A group of them had fought the invaders with them. It was unlikely that these soldiers would know that, as the ones that had fought had all died and the Chiss had been unaware of the Far Outsiders(the Chiss name for the invaders) before then.

Thanks to Luna, he knew that Sy Bisti, an Outer Rim trading language, might be understood by the Chiss enough to communicate. So, he tried that as he was aware that Luna's hunches were usually correct. "Greetings, we come in peace. Will Sy Bisti be acceptable for communication?", Jorj asked politely as they arrived in the meeting room.

The Chiss Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo raised his eyebrows in suprise as Jorj looked at him in anticipation. He had not expected that the captain would be this polite. He had noticed that he had been observing his surroundings in a way that a soldier would. This was a man that shouldn't be underestimated. "Sy Bisti will do. Please be seated," he responded.

Jorj gave him a small smile as he and his crew mates took a seat. "I'm Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo of the Chiss Ascendancy," the alien continued. "This is the _Springhawk, _Picket Force Two command vessel of the Expansionary Defense Fleet." At this, Jorj began to sincerely hope that they put more emphasis on the Defense than the Expansionary part of that title.

"And you are?", Mitth'raw'nuruodo asked, looking at Jorj.

"I am Captain Jorj Car'das of the _Maritime. _This is my copilot, Shira Vex, and my first mate, Rakir Banai. We were delivering a shipment of furs and jewels to our employer in the Outer Rim when we were attacked by pirates. We were running from them when you found us. We had a navigational mishap that caused us to jump all the way out here. Your arrival saved us a lot of trouble, and we are extremely thankful," Jorj responded, sincerely hoping that the commander wouldn't dig deeper.

He did. "I'm not familiar with the workings of traders, but do pirates normally pursue like that? A jump like that would normally convince someone to give up," Mitth'raw'nuruodo asked. He was suprised, as he had not expected the answer to be as honest as it was. He had been honest without revealing everything. This was no ordinary trader.

Jorj sighed internally. This Commander was sharp. He had somehow picked up on the fact that he was being honest, but had left out some important facts. An impressive feat, especially considering he had been using Occlumency to manage his thoughts and emotions since he walked in the room.

"No, they don't. One of the pirates was specifically gunning for me," Jorj said. He then explained, using the non-magic version of his story, about Gardulla the Hutt and their feud, including the death of his wife and unborn child. There was a moment of silence after he was done, as the story had visibly shaken those that had heard it.

While Rakir had heard the whole story, he was still visibly disturbed. He had gotten the short version and had not heard the brutal way his wife had been killed. He vowed to help his friend get his revenge if he was given the chance to help.

Shira hadn't heard the story. She hadn't even known her boss had been married. Tears rolled down her face as she fought the urge to vomit. No one should have to go what he went through. It was just so awful! She was also filled with righteous anger for him, and vowed to shoot the Hutt in the face if she ever saw her.

Thrawn and the two Chiss soldiers were also visibly shaken. There were rules on how to deal with your enemies. Killing a pregnant woman to get back at a man who had interfered and stolen a business opportunity was not one of them. It crossed so many lines. It was just not done. Thrawn had them escorted to resting quarters that had been prepared for a them. They would speak again once they reached the Chiss base.

"Do you think they'll let us go?", Shira asked, breaking the tense silence. Jorj was grateful that the two hadn't mentioned anything about Gardulla and his wife's death other than a sincere apology from Shira about it. Which he had expected, Shira was a kind soul.

"Yes, I do. I think he'll want something in return, though, they always do. But I can't quite get a good enough read to determine what that is," Jorj replied. The commander didn't seem interested in material things like firegems from what he gathered. Maybe knowledge? He had certainly seemed interested in the workings of the Outer Rim.

It had turned out that he was right and wrong. He wanted the Sorcerer's Stone, and for him to return to teach him Basic, the official language of the Republic, and the workings of the Republic. Jorj agreed, but with conditions. That he returned the Stone once he returned, and that he was able to leave in six months for a wedding and to visit his children.

Thrawn, as he agreed to be called, had agreed to his terms. Jorj suspected that Thrawn had observed his fixation on the Stone, and had gathered it had belonged to him and was important enough to return for. Both men parted with an enormous amount of respect for the other, and looked forward to their next meeting, which would be a few weeks later.

**Kashyyk **

Seamus, Ron, George, and Harry all sat at a table in a room that was their current hiding spot from the wedding planning committee that was Daphne, Hermione, and Ginny. They did not want to spend their entire day picking colors for the wedding theme. They'd rather talk about galactic events.

"So Ron, how goes the hunt for the wayward Death Eaters? The Jedi any help?", George asked his younger brother.

"As slow as a session of the Galactic Senate. They've gone to ground. The Jedi are helpful, but those two are professionals at not being found. I think it's probable that they'll be found if they want to be," Ron said with a sigh.

"Speaking of the Senate, you hear that they finally approved that project of Jorus C'baoth's a few weeks ago? I think they left a few days ago. They should be getting close to the Unknown Regions by now," Harry said.

This caused Seamus to choke on his firewhiskey. That would take them right into Chiss space. And that would lead them right to the Far Outsider's territory. He waited for an hour or so before excusing himself for a "business meeting". He had no intention of telling his friends that there was no way he was going to allow _Outbound Flight _to succeed.

He had been returning from burying the Stone deep into the ground in the graveyard when he had heard the discussions amongst a team that had encountered them. This planet was known as The Redoubt by the Chiss, and they avoided it like the plague. They believed it to be cursed ground.

And since it was in an area closely surveilled by the Chiss fleet, no one else would be coming near the place either. And the Far Outsiders were more scared of the planet than the Chiss were. And he hoped to one day free his friends with it, so keeping it there made sense.

So Seamus quickly left to warn Thrawn of the Jedi of the coming threat. Only to find that Thrawn currently had company that was telling him the same thing. A Neimodian from the Trade Federation and someone who looked vaguely familiar, but Seamus couldn't place him.

"Gentlemen, this is my friend Jorj Car'das. He has been helping me learn Basic and deal with the Vagaari slavers," Thrawn said. Both the Neimodian, Kav, and Stratis looked suprised, as they clearly had heard of him. Well then. Time to live up to that reputation.

"So I suppose you two are here to deal with _Outbound Flight_?", Jorj asked, looking at Stratis. He had no interest in conversation with an irritating Neimodian.

The two were struck speechless. Before Stratis could respond, Jorj pushed the issue. "After all, it would be a tragedy if an arrogant asshole like C'baoth kick-started an galactic invasion by pissing off the Far Outsiders they're headed straight towards," Jorj said with a small smile.

At this point, Kav made it known how clueless and stupid he actually was by panicking. "Invasion?!! You didn't say anything about an invasion! I must contact the Federat..." Kav's rant stopped short as he fell over. Stratis was the one holding the blaster.

"I don't know whether I should thank you for giving me a reason to shoot him or not, but I do want to know how you know that," Stratis said. He had wanted to shoot Kav since he had boarded, after all.

"I've been in and out of Chiss space for a few months now. And I'm known as an information broker for a reason. I keep my eyes and ears open. And no, none of the information on the Chiss is for sale," Jorj said. Thrawn smiled at this. Jorj may be a crook, but fortunately he was a fairly honest and loyal one.

"The real questions is how you know. How does a guy who looks like a bureaucrat from Coruscant know something about the Far Outsiders? That's not exactly general knowledge. Even the Jedi Council don't about them, except maybe the tiny green ones. Those two have been around for a few centuries, after all," Jorj asked Stratis.

A muscle in the face of Kinman Doriana twitched. He doubted Yoda and Yaddle would be amused at being called the tiny green ones. This man knew far more than his sources had even suspected. This made him dangerous. He clearly had knowledge of the inner workings of the Jedi. There was no way that he could tell Thrawn about Darth Sidious now. It was too dangerous.

"I didn't. I had come to stop Jorus C'baoth from biting off more than he could chew, but I had no idea that the threat was on this scale," Stratis lied. While it appeared that both Thrawn and Car'das weren't entirely sure that they believed him, they accepted it and Thrawn agreed to destroy _Outbound Flight._

Jorj trusted Thrawn enough to where he was sure he could deal with it. He stuck around just long enough to lure the Vagaari into a trap by shooting at them to get them to chase him. This helped Thrawn kill two birds with one stone. He then flew back to the Redoubt and gathered his things, as he had left a few things there while he was working to bury the Stone. He heard the _Outbound Flight _crash landing and decided he should get going.

As he was taking off, he saw Lorana Jinzler and Mitth'ras'safis, Thrawn's brother, start to try and save the survivors by sacrificing their own lives.

Before they be crushed by the _Outbound Flight, _Jorj created two Portkeys. He then Apparated beside the two heroes and Side-Along Apparated them to safety inside the castle. He then Apparated back to his ship and flew off without anyone the wiser, as both Lorana and Mitth'ras'safis were disoriented from the Apparation.

Lorana would believe the Force had saved her for a while, until a few ghosts told her otherwise. The mysterious way they had arrived and the testimony of the ghosts convinced the civilians that Lorana and Mitth'ras'safis had helped saved them, helping ease some of the anti-Jedi sentiment caused by Jorus C'baoth's brutish behavior. Lorana would never defend her former Master, and would strive to be a better person than he had been.

Kinman did want to find Jorj, but to hire him instead of killing him, as Jorj had believed. This belief is why Jorj had taken off so quickly, as to avoid any more bloodshed. Kinman couldn't find him though, as he had disappeared. And he decided that he would never mention the mysterious Corellian to Darth Sidious. He wasn't sure he would survive his Master's wrath if he did.

Jorj never looked into Stratis, and never told anyone about the fate of _Outbound Flight. _And he wouldn't until it was far too late to do anything about it. And he would look back on the destruction of _Outbound Flight _as one of his greatest regrets, despite the fact that he had saved trillions of lives. And not even the joy of seeing two of his best friends get married in front of New Hogwarts could wash the feeling that he had far too much blood on his hands away.

**AN: people react differently to trials and adversity. Harry and Sirius have overcome and become better men for it, and Ginny and Seamus are letting it consume them. And the path of life has many twists and turns, so that often what is doesn't always stay that way. And Seamus will eventually have to deal with the consequences of leaving the survivors behind. I don't think Luna, Dean, Neville, and Hannah's ghosts will be very happy with him, and they clearly weren't quiet about it. The Rodian's death will have consequences as well. **

***- Junior will be used to reference the original Jorj Car'das from the books to avoid confusion **

**I originally was going to go a different direction with the Stone by having Thrawn end up with it. But I decided to go with this instead. The Vong, the survivors of Outbound Flight on the Redoubt, our new favorite ghosts, and Thrawn won't come back into play until much, much later, probably in a sequel or something:)**

**And yes, Ron and Hermione got married. Thought I could get back to canon pairings a little, especially with the names of their kids. Mainly because there was no reason not to, and because it makes sense that they would eventually get back together. They'll probably break up a few more times. Forever is a long time to argue like they tend to hahaha. And yes, I think they are that oblivious of their feelings, especially Ron.**

**And I added an extra kid to Harry, and named them after Daphne's parents. No Albus Severus, Albus is still a manipulative SOB and Severus is still an asshole, despite all they sacrificed during the war. And my Harry knows it.**

**Hope you enjoyed thanks for reading!!**


	11. The Galactic Games

**AN: Don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars, unfortunately **

**26 BBY Euceron **

Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World, Master of Death, and owner of Potter Enterprises grinned as he stepped out of his personal cruiser. When he had first heard about the Galactic Games seven years ago, he just knew that he had to get a Quidditch game introduced.

Thanks to the ingenuity of Hermione, George, and a Force-sensitive engineer, anyone with midi-chlorians could now fly a broomstick. They had mass-produced their broomsticks six years ago. They introduced Quidditch a year later. There had been a few issues with the bludgers, but three years ago the first Quidditch games were held on Corellia.

The game had become massively popular in the Outer Rim, mainly in Hutt Space. Jabba in particular was a huge fan of it, and had organized tournaments on Nar Shaddaa and Tattoine. The Dugs loved it too, and it was commonplace to see a game on Malastare. Unsurprisingly, there was a lot of cheating in the games held in that area.

Broomstick racing had become massively popular as well. It had become illegal on most of the Core and Inner Rim Worlds, but it a major deal in the Outer Rim and some places in the Mid-Rim. The amount of money that he had made off the Hutts was astronomical. He wouldn't to use the Sorcerer's Stone for gold for a few centuries even if he shut Potter Enterprises down and was extremely stupid with his credits.

Also, Harry had to deal with spies trying to learn how he made the broomsticks and the balls used in Quidditch. The Techno Union and Commerce Guild were especially rather persistent in the use of corporate espionage. But once their spies started mysteriously disappearing, the attempts became much less frequent.

The spies that survived infiltrating Potter Enterprises lived the rest of their lives as rats that were used to test George's experiments. One of the first spies sent had made the mistake of threatening Hermione with a blaster. Harry and Ron had not responded kindly, and now had a policy to exterminate spies with extreme prejudice.

While it had not yet caught on in Euceron, the Ruling Powers had allowed a Quidditch match to be held in the Games. Of course, he had to agree to provide some funding to the Games Council. But Harry really didn't care too much. He would be making a lot of money off of this, and he got to play Quidditch again, so it was a good business deal all around.

Unfortunately, Daphne and Hermione wouldn't be joining them. They decided to stay on Kashyyk and watch the kids, not wanting them around them in the hectic environment of Euceron during the games. They would see it on the Pensieve Projector when he got home.

George and Ginny had both come and would be leading one team, while Harry and Ron would be leading the other. The rest of the teams were made up of employees of Potter Enterprises. Harry couldn't wait to square off against Ginny for the Snitch.

Sirius and his apprentice, Zule Xiss, were there with four other teams of Jedi for security. None of them knew that Harry had cashed in a favor in the Senate to get them requested for this mission. He wanted to meet the Jedi Knights that Sirius had entrusted with their secret. Sirius had no idea that he was going to be here. This was gonna be fun.

Sirius, Zule, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Siri, Ferus, Ry-Gaul, Tru, Soara, and Darra had gathered in the plaza to be debriefed by the head of the Games Council, Liviani Sarno. Sirius had noticed that Obi-Wan was catching up with two old friends from his Padawan days. It was good to see the rather reserved Jedi Knight hug someone.

As he was noticing this, he heard the husband of Obi-Wan's friend, Astri Oddo was making introductions. "Do you know Liviani Sarno? Or the owner of Potter Enterprises and Quidditch star Harry Potter? Both are members of the Gaming Council," the rather pompous Bog Divinian asked.

"No, this is our first meeting," Obi-Wan replied. He then looked back and saw the suprised looks on the faces of Master Black and his Padawan. The smirk on the face of Harry Potter caused the rest of them to realize that this statement wasn't quite factual. Especially when Sirius strode up and embraced the grinning man.

"What are you doing here, Harry? I thought were on a business trip in the Outer Rim," Sirius exclaimed after releasing his godson from the hug.

"This is the business trip. As one of the sponsors and star athletes of the Galactic Games, where else would I be? I hope you and the rest of the Jedi are able to come and watch the game. I can't imagine that they have managed to see a game of Quidditch before," Harry said with a smile, giving a nod of respect to the rest of the Jedi.

Sirius quickly introduced Harry to the Jedi. "So you're the one that sold that ridiculous bird to Sano Sauro," Siri said as they were introduced. Obi-Wan groaned. Siri really needed to be more tactful. Even though the bird had been strutting around and had pecked at him and Siri before they left. Anakin and Ferus had also been glaring at an amused Zule when they saw the bird for some reason.

Fortunately, Harry burst into laughter. "I take it the bird has picked up some of the Senator's attitude towards Jedi. The man was truly a burden to deal with. But when a man offers you a half million credits for a bird that is only able to strut and look pretty, I just couldn't resist taking his credits. It's not everyday that you can one-up someone like that," Harry said with a grin.

Obi-Wan managed not to laugh. Siri and Sirius did not. And Anakin and Ferus were still glaring at a giggling Zule and Darra. He would really have to ask his Padawan about that later. While Obi-Wan was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Master Black was so familiar with the Corellian businessesman, Liviani Sarno began her debrief.

"There are rumors that there will be an illegal podrace being held after the broomstick speed race on the outskirts of the city," Liviani said, shooting a glare at Harry that said that it was all his fault. Harry just grinned unrepentantly. The Ruling Powers hadn't gotten around to making broomstick racing illegal yet, like most of their neighboring planets had. Which was entirely Harry's doing of course.

It was at this moment that Obi-Wan realized exactly who Harry Potter was. Sirius had mentioned that he had a godson from his homeworld that was a skilled athlete and a shrewd businessman. This must be him. A feeling of dread filled Obi-Wan. He had a bad feeling about this.

"I was about ready to head down and check my the broom speed races, since I have a friend participating. They're going to start in a couple hours or so. Why don't I take a some of the Jedi with me. I can show them the excitement of broom racing while they investigate," Harry suggested.

Anakin suddenly looked very interested in the conversation, as did Darra, Xule, and Tru. All four Padawans had no idea what a broom race was, and were intrigued. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. The tone in the Corellian's voice suggested that there was more to this request than met the eye.

His feelings were confirmed when Liviani began to protest that this was not necessary. Harry then pulled her aside and whispered something to her. Liviani gave a short, jerky nod and walked away with a pale face. Harry then pulled Sirius aside and began speaking in whispered tones. Sirius then came back to tell the suspicious Jedi Knights what was going on.

"Harry uncovered a betting ring related to the podraces. The podrace is fixed. One of the racers is getting course information communicated to their pod. The biggest problem is that one of the Games Council members has boobytrapped the pod to crash, while framing some Senators for betting that are opposing a bill that the Commerce Guild wants passed," Sirius explained.

"How does he know this?", Obi-Wan asked. While unsurprised at the Commerce Guild plot, as they were rather corrupt, he was not used to information being handed out like that. It was never that easy, and the information always came with a cost.

"A Commerce Guild spy that tried to infiltrate his company a week ago told him. That's why Sarno was so shaken up. He knew she was involved. But he can't prove it, not without our help. I'll take the Padawans with Harry to investigate and shut down the podraces. You four patrol the city and make sure that nothing else illegal going on. Keep on eye on Liviani Sarno. She's the one behind all this, and has an accomplice on the Council somewhere," Sirius instructed.

While Obi-Wan preferred that he accompanied him, he would not argue a direct order from a Jedi Master, especially one that was nearly made a member of the Jedi Council after the death of Master Yarael Poof. If the Council hadn't wanted a diplomatic Jedi Master that would serve as the voice of the Council, he would have been selected to join them. Instead, Master Coleman Trebor had been selected.

So Sirius and Harry led the Padawans down to the outskirts of the city. Ry-Gaul and Soara patrolled the city, while Siri discreetly tailed Liviani Sarno. And Obi-Wan was roped into helping his old friend Didi Oddo with an "errand".

"Now, I think it is best if we do this quietly. If you don't mind pretending to not be here to shut down a pod race, but accompanying me and Master Black to see the broom races instead. That way we can discreetly investigate which pod has been boobytrapped. I've been told by one of my contacts that young Skywalker here was a pod racer on Tattoine. The rest of you should follow his lead on how to integrate yourselves with the racers," Harry said smoothly.

Anakin was torn between being thrilled at being put in charge and outrage at the fact that the Corellian seemed to think that he could order the Jedi around. The other Padawans seemed to be leaning more towards outrage.

"That's a solid plan. I suppose I'll allow you to call the shots this time, since you've run more missions like this than I can count," Sirius said, noticing their reactions. After all, if any other civilian had told him how to run a mission, he probably would have told them exactly where to stick said orders.

The Padawans knew that Sirius was not exactly the most diplomatic Jedi Master around. And he was not one to take orders from anyone except the Jedi Council very well. So the fact that this man had the clear respect of Master Black was astounding. Just who was this Harry Potter?

They approached the cave where the race was being held. Harry quick spoke with the two security guards by the entrance, and they were allowed to pass. Anakin heard swearing and the sound of engines being worked on. He smiled. It sounded like home.

But before he could see the podracers, they had to find Harry's friend. The podracers were stationed in the far back corner. The broomstick racers were front and center. The Padawans gaped at the sight. Even Anakin couldn't believe it. "Those are broomsticks?", Anakin asked in shock.

Harry and Sirius exchanged an amused and mischievous grin at the disbelief on the faces on the Padawans. "Yes, they are. Allow me to demonstrate," Harry said with a mischievous grin.

He thrust out his arm and wiggled his fingers for show. A broom was quickly handed to him by one of the racers. It was considered an honor for them to be able to loan their broom to the inventor and founder of their sport. Harry let out a loud whoop as he took to the air. Darra couldn't help but gasp as he navigated the sides of the cave. She couldn't help but wonder if the man was Force-Sensitive. What he was doing was incredible!

"He's still got it, doesn't he?", a female voice behind them asked, seemingly as impressed as the rest of them.

Sirius's face lit up. "Ginny! How have you been?" Sirius asked with a warm smile.

Harry then landed with a laugh and embraced his old friend. Sirius then began introducing the Padawans. "Ginny these are Jedi Padawans Ferus Olin, Tru Veld, Darra Thel-Tanis, and my Padawan Zule Xiss. And you and Anakin have already met, I believe," Sirius said smoothly.

Ginny's face lit up with recognition. "Anakin? My, my how you have grown," Ginny said with a mischievous smile as she embraced him. And in the interest of riling the Jedi up, she made sure that the shorter Anakin had his head smothered in between her breasts. Which she had enlarged in order to distract her fellow racers.

"Ginny, stop it. You're going to give the boy a complex that the Jedi Order won't be able to fix," Harry said, keeping a smile suppressed. She did, and immediately left a red-faced Anakin and some irritated Padawans to their investigation to talk with Harry and flirt with the broom racer that had loaned Harry their broom. The racer looked rather familiar to Anakin, but he couldn't place him.

A call from Bog Divinian for Jedi assistance led Sirius and all of the Padawans back to the city, with the exception of Anakin. He would stay and investigate. Anakin quickly got aquatinted with two racers, the Aleena brothers Doby and Deland Tyerell. He found out that they were racing to win the freedom of their sister, Djulla, who was the slave of his old enemy, Sebulba the Dug.

It was then that Anakin's eyes were drawn to Sebulba's racer. It was his old podracer that he had built himself. He had never asked who Qui-Gon had sold it to in order to help free his mother and him. It burned that Sebulba had gotten it. It was then that he found himself standing face to face with Sebulba and his son, Hekula.

It was as tensions began to rise that Harry and Ginny appeared with the broom racer that looked really familiar trailing behind them. "Attention, podracers. By the order of the Ruling Council of Euceron, this podrace is cancelled. You are all to leave immediately," Harry said, his booming voice getting all the racers attention.

"And what makes you think that we're gonna listen to you? Who's going to stop us? There's only three of you," Sebulba said with a snarl as he turned to face Harry.

"Actually Sebulba, you miscounted. Not surprising considering your low intelligence, but you missed the Jedi standing right behind you. I believe you have met Anakin Skywalker," Harry said with a smirk.

Sebulba paled. He turned and saw a smiling Anakin Skywalker with a hand on his lightsaber. A Jedi that would love to get a piece of him plus a member of the Gaming Council that could destroy him by throwing a few credits at the right people? He didn't like those odds. His son seemed to disagree, as he leaped at Harry with a roar. Only to find a sword with a ruby hilt appear out of nowhere next to his throat. The Dug paled.

"Like it? It's coated with the venom of a poisonous snake that I killed on my homeworld. One cut from this and you'll be dead within minutes. And unless you all would like for me to prove it, the podracers will all leave now!", Harry said firmly.

All the podracers decided that it wasn't worth the risk, especially as Sebulba would come after them if his son was harmed. So they all left. Sebulba was so focused on the situation that he didn't notice Djulla slip away with her brothers or the controller for her transmitter being stolen from his pocket.

Finally, Harry let the Dug go. Both gave hateful glances to them as they flew off. Anakin was glad to see them gone. He couldn't help but be impressed with Harry Potter. He could tell that he had no intention to kill an unarmed Hekula in cold blood. But he had pulled off the bluff flawlessly and diffused the situation without a fight.

"Well that was impressive, Mr. Potter. I haven't been in a situation that tense since I found myself in that nest of gundarks," the man said. It was then that Anakin realized who the man was. Kal Rider, the most famous daredevil in the galaxy. He was famous for always stumbling into the most impossible situations and surviving.

He was a stocky blond that was of average height for a human. He had a long scars running down his face and arms. He had a cybernetic arm, courtesy of a fight over collecting a bounty with Jango Fett. He also had a cybernetic leg that he had lost while killing a rancor that was trying to eat him.

Kal was a highly successful bounty hunter and smuggler that was known for his code of honor. His refusal to take out a hit on Bail Organa for the Commerce Guild last year and saving his life from the bounty hunter that did was well-known. The fact that he was collecting a bounty on said hunter at the time was apparently purely circumstantial.

The Commerce Guild had been upset and had been trying to kill him ever since. He had met up with Harry and had been hired to help him "make the lives of the Commerce Guild living hell". Harry had been pissed at them for the repeated attempts to rob and kill him. The Commerce Guild had been having difficulties getting business done ever since.

"Thank you, Kal. You ready for the broom race?", Harry asked him. They then set off to watch the broom race. Anakin was in awe of the speed and skill of the race. It was while they were watching that Harry spoke.

"Being the Chosen One of a prophecy isn't all it's cracked up to be, is it? The expectations of everyone around you. Like nothing you ever do is good enough?", Harry asked him in a tone that sounded like he had experienced it before.

Anakin's jaw dropped. The prophecy wasn't common knowledge outside the Jedi Order. And seers outside of the Order even less so. He tensed up, wondering if this was the mysterious Sith Lord.

"Relax. I'm no threat to you or the Jedi. My prophecy was made a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. A world where the Force was called magic and a Dark Lord was trying to take over our world. A prophecy was made that a child born on a certain date to parents that had survived facing him three times would defeat him," Harry told him.

After a moment of silence, Anakin spoke. "And did you? Defeat him, I mean?", Anakin asked. His voice was even, but Harry could tell that the answer meant the world to him.

"Yes, I did. I faced him many times before his attempt to kill me backfired and killed him instead. But many people died fighting him in the war. You can't save everyone. You can only do the best you can. Nobody is perfect. And trying to be will only cause more problems. Prophecies and visions are often fulfilled when you try to prevent or make them happen," Harry said, his face filled with sadness.

"So, I should just let it happen then?", Anakin asked. The idea of doing nothing did not sit well with him at all. He fought down the anger rising in him at the thought.

"Absolutely not. You should do your best to be a good Jedi and person. Protect your friends and the innocent. But if you let the prophecy define your actions and attitude in life, nothing but pain and loss will follow you. I let a old man convince me otherwise, and I lost so much because of it. It took me almost a long time to even be able to have a conversation like this," Harry said sadly, his face showing the pain he felt from all he had lost.

They talked for a little while longer. Ginny won the broom race by a nose over Kal. Liviani Sarno and Maxo Vista, the hero of the last Galactic Games, were arrested for murder and bribery. They would spend the rest of their lives in prison. And the Jedi successfully completed their mission to keep the Games running smoothly.

They also enjoyed watching Harry catch the snitch to win an exciting game of Quidditch 190-50. Shortly after this, both Quidditch and broom racing were banned on Euceron. George was still rather skilled with a beater's bat, much to the chagrin of the Chasers on Harry's team that ended up having to spend some time afterwards in a bacta tank.

Anakin was given a lot to think about. He decided he wouldn't listen to what Harry said about his thought about being the Chosen One, as he thought he would become powerful enough to save everyone and fulfill the prophecy. He would bring balance to the Force. But he would never forget the conversation, and would take it to heart many years later.

**AN: Harry's still got it indeed. And Kal is an OC that will appear again at some point. Thought it would be interesting to bring Quidditch and broomsticks into the Star Wars universe, as it would definitely be a hit. And there's far too many Quidditch nuts in the group not to do that lol. And the Chosen One conversation was a must in my opinion. **

**Next up, the final showdown between Gardulla and Seamus and a Jedi Master faces danger on Mawan. Hope you enjoy!**


	12. Of Hutts and Men

**AN: Don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars **

_"Thoughts"_

**"Messages over the HoloNet"**

"Regular conversation"

**Will eventually go back and edit previous chapters to match this format. No Beta, so it may take a while. Thanks to enji-benji for the constructive criticism. Positive advice is always welcome. I am always looking to improve when possible. Haters can go read something else if they don't like my story though. You are entitled to your opinion, but please take the hateful reviews that benefit no one elsewhere. There's no reason for it. It won't change anything. Decided against including the storyline on Mawan. Yaddle, Obi-Wan, and Anakin don't go to Mawan in this story. Five Jedi Knights are sent instead. They die along with the majority of the population when Granta Omega releases the biological weapon. Granta escapes, but one of the Jedi Knights has evidence on his corpse that points to Granta Omega as the killer. I have plans for Yaddle in a major plot point later on. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy this update! Sorry it took so long been busy and fighting writer's block **

**25 BBY Tatooine**

Seamus and Ginny stood side by side as they stared at the fortress of Gardulla the Hutt. It had taken almost two years for him to find the Hutt. Gardulla had been in hiding for a majority of that time, and hadn't stayed in one place for very long. But thanks to an paid informant that had been keeping tabs on her fortress, they had finally found her.

Apparently, there had been an important business meeting that she had to attend to personally. He had been staking the palace out for the last two days in an abandoned Tusken Raider hideout in the hills overlooking the fortress. And her business partners had finally left, and now it was time for Seamus to conclude some unfinished business. Ginny had agreed to come as backup, and had just arrived a couple of hours ago

Seamus knew that Harry, Ron, and George would come if he asked, as they understood why he was doing what he did and knew what it was like to lose someone they loved. But Seamus knew that they were busy with the company and the dealing with the Senate attempting to ban Quidditch and broomstick racing in the Republic. It was unlikely to pass, as many Senators did business with Potter Enterprises, but it was still taking some time and effort to stop the bill.

They were also probably dealing with the fact that Count Dooku of Serenno had given a speech on Raxus Prime last week that was triggering some planetary systems to secede from the Republic. While it was likely going to cause the bill they were fighting to be tabled, they were probably going to be keeping their eyes on everything.

A suprise appearance on Raxus Prime confirmed that. For the King of Raxus Prime that had stood behind the Count during what was now known as the Raxus Address was none other than Damian Black. Apparently, he had been King for three years now without the Jedi Order or Potter Enterprises knowing about it. The fact that both King Damian Black and Count Dooku had diplomatic immunity was probably causing a lot of problems for everyone involved.

The fact that Antonin Dolohov, not Trewmain Travers was the Chief Advisor for King Damian Black was slightly surprising. But the news that Augustus Rookwood was also on Raxus was a definitively surprisingly development. According to Nott, the man had somehow been able to transfer his consciousness to the body of a clone before he died. Nott had learned that the clone had been on Kamino in stasis all this time.

Apparently, Damian had recently freed him. And in return, Rookwood had helped Damian gain control of the discarded droids on Raxus Prime and build them into a formidable force. He also helped make the air on Raxus Prime less toxic. He was now going by the name Jamal Lemelisk, a "long-lost brother" of a Republic scientist that Rookwood admired for some reason.

While Rookwood now had no magic, he was still extremely dangerous. He hadn't joined the Death Eaters because he was a pure blood supremacist. He had joined because he wanted power and a chance to test his experiments and research from the Department of Mysteries. He had always been fascinated with weapons and how they worked. He dreamed of making the ultimate weapon. He didn't care about the death toll that followed.

The fact that Nott was able to find all this information was a testament to how extensive his spy network was. Unfortunately, both Nott and Zabini were going into hiding due to the presence of the former Jedi Master Dooku on Serenno. They wanted nothing to do with this "Separatist Crisis". They had taken all incriminating evidence of their past and left the title of Count to their "sons", and had "retired" to a secret mansion under the Fidelius Charm.

Seamus shook his thoughts away from current events and former Death Eaters and focused on the task at hand. Due to the heavy security that Gardulla had, using their formidable knowledge of magic would be necessary. And Gardulla had several slaves in her fortress. There was a high likelihood that Gardulla would use them as a shield or as cannon fodder. He hoped that they could prevent that. "_Thank Merlin for Ginny. No way I could do this alone," _Seamus thought.

And what risks they were. Gardulla had done a deal with the Trade Federation and had bought 100 droids and one of their droidekas. It was obvious that she knew that he was planning to attack. She would not go through the trouble of buying the droids otherwise. It was rumored that she had two Nightsisters as bodyguards as well.

The Nightsisters would be a problem if the rumors were true. The Dathomiri witches were descended from one of the descendants of Luna and Dean that had left before the Outsiders attacked. They were all skilled in combat. It was interesting how the witches used a crude but effective form of their magic. Fortunately, the Unforgivables had never been taught.

The Nightsisters were an exiled clan that embraced the Dark Side. They were all skilled in wandless magic, which is all that was taught at the school his four friends had founded, due to a lack of materials and because most of the knowledge of wandlore had been lost in the destruction of Earth. And the Resurrection Stone and the materials they brought with them weren't available for them to use at the time, since no one could enter the castle after the potions accident. Some sort of defense mechanism that Harry had installed.

Many of the Dathomiri were skilled in the Force instead of magic. Something to do with a captured Jedi Knight named Allya mating with one of Luna's male descendants a few centuries ago. Fortunately, no one had been able to use both since the first child of the Jedi and witch, and she had never left Dathomir. His informant had reported that one of the Nightsisters wore a lightsaber, while the other did not. So they would likely have to face both magic and the Force.

The plan was fairly simple. They would both use a Disillusionment Charm and enter through a secret tunnel that Seamus had constructed in case Gardulla ever came back. No one else knew about it. They would then shut down the droids from the security center inside the palace and take down any thugs that were there. They would then set some charges to blow the place sky high that would be detonated after they left. Then, they would take care of Gardulla and whatever security she had in her throne room.

The first part of the plan went off without a problem. Taking out the guards and shutting down the droids without being caught was simple. Setting the charges around the foundation and the support beams was also a breeze. A transmitter would blow the place sky high once they were clear. Seamus wanted to look Gardulla in the eyes when he killed her.

They freed all the slaves that Gardulla was said to own, with the exception of the three that were likely with Gardulla. None of those slaves would remember anything about the two that freed them. Or how they suddenly appeared a home for freed slaves on Tatooine that Seamus had set up last year. Most of them would end up working for his organization.

When they entered the throne room, they found their informant dead on the floor, and five Nightsisters standing in front of grinning Hutt. The three slaves were in the corner trying not to look at the body. The informant had obviously been tortured, despite the fact that all he knew was that the attack was tonight. Gardulla had obviously called in more security after they had captured him. This was not going to be easy, especially since the Nightsisters would soon sense their presence.

So Seamus decided to try and even the odds a little. He activated on of the Portable Swamps that Fred and George had invented back in his fifth year. One of the Nightsisters was too slow and ended up getting stuck in the swamp. A quick Cutting Curse from Seamus ended her life, her head landing right in front of a now enraged Gardulla.

Another Cutting Curse from Ginny caught another Nightsister off guard as she was scrambling to avoid the swamp. Snape may have been an asshole, but _Sectumsempra _was much preferable to the Killing Curse for their group. It got the same result when you were as skilled as they were, and it didn't have the side effects of driving you insane after repeated use in battle. They would only use the Killing Curse to ease someone's pain when they were dying.

At this point, they were now visible to the three remaining Nightsisters. Two of them leapt with a roar, igniting their lightsabers. One carried two short red blades, and the other carried a more traditional lightsaber. They both were deflecting the curses sent their way with their lightsabers. The third was protecting Gardulla from the crossfire with a shield of magic. Both Ginny and Seamus found themselves on the defensive and losing ground to their opponents.

Fortunately, Ginny was rather skilled in Battle Transfiguration. A couch became an elephant that attacked her opponent. But while the distraction of the elephant enabled her to decapitate her opponent, it also allowed the Nightsister that was facing Seamus to take his wand hand with her lightsaber. And since Ginny was being engaged by the magical Nightsister that had managed to take out her elephant, Seamus just knew that it was over for him.

But because the elephant had temporarily deafened their senses with it's cries and thrashing, no one saw the beautiful Arabian mare gallop through the doors with a man riding on her back. He drew his blaster and shot the Nightsister in the forehead with his blaster. The whooping and hollering that followed from the rider also allowed Ginny to decapitate the final Nightsister.

"Yippee kay yay mother fuckers!", the rider said as he dismounted. Kal Rider had been keeping an eye on Gardulla for a while. He had been the first to discover the body of Seamus's wife and had personally hunted down and killed the two thugs that had done it. He had then been captured by Gardulla and fed to the rancor for his efforts.

Fortunately, he was literally armed, as his cybernetic arm had a built in blaster. He managed to kill the rancor that was nibbling on his leg and had brought the ceiling down, nearly killing them all. Only Gardulla and a few servants escaped the watch party. Thankfully, Ginny had been present and managed to dig him out of there and heal him. And he had never once mentioned that he knew that she had used magic to get him out and heal him. They had been friends ever since.

The Arabian horse and the cowboy outfit he was wearing had been a gift from Harry after a truce was agreed on which the new head of the Commerce Guild, Shu Mai. To everyone's suprise, Harry was a bit of a cinema nut. He had salvaged several films from Earth and got them rereleased on the HoloNet. This made him quite a bit richer, especially since he now owned a few channels on the HoloNet.

Apparently, Kal was a bit of a fan, despite the fact that he was dressed for a Western but quoting an action movie about a cop in a big city. Ginny put that away for teasing material later, as she gave Kal a hug and promptly started making out with him.

Seamus gave Kal a nod of thanks, and marched over to finish the mission. "This is for my wife, you pathetic slug. _Sectumsempra," _Seamus snarled at the Hutt. A red line appeared at the Hutt's throat. She gave a last shuddering gasp and slumped to the ground, dead.

He then Portkeyed the three slaves to the shelter. One of them was the son of his former first mate and friend Rakir Banai. After wiping their memories of the events in Gardulla's palace, he called Rakir and told him that it was high time for him to start being a father to his son and ordered him to come and get him. Seamus hoped that they would be reunited soon.

When he Apparated back to Gardulla's palace, things were getting rather hot and heavy between Kal and Ginny. They were still making it passionately, and both their shirts were off. Kal was currently fighting to unhook her bra. Seamus sighed. While Ginny was a total badass that could take care of herself, she had always had a thing for the reckless hero types that ride in and save the day. And Kal had quite literally rode in and saved the day.

Seamus cleared his throat, making them both jump. "Can we save the celebrations for after we blow this place sky high? I believe that actually becoming a part of the fireworks show in the process would be counterproductive," Seamus said with a mischievous smirk. Ginny glared at him, while Kal just started stuttering. He recovered rather quickly, though, and mounted the horse and helped Ginny on behind him.

They then sped off into the night, only stopping to watch the destruction of the castle in the distance. Seamus Apparated back to his speeder, and flew back to Kashyyk for a long overdue visit with his kids. Ginny and Kal rode off into the sunset of Tatooine's twin suns, not stopping until they reached Ginny's place in Mos Espa. It would be a while before sleep claimed either of them.

**AN: So Palpatine and Dooku moved up their plans a year thanks to the support of King Damian Black, which allowed them to gain the support of more corporations and systems quicker than they did in canon. His financial and political influence will be a problem for the Repubic and the Jedi Order moving forward, along with his magic of course. And Rookwood's alive!! He will be dangerous despite having no magic, much like Jenna Zan Arbor and Bevel Lemelisk are in canon. Mad scientists with no morals and no care for how many people die from the weapons they create. Palpatine saw an opportunity to move forward with his Grand Plan without risking his identity or any current plans and took it. He still has no idea that Dolohov and Black have magic. They have no desire to explain to a megalomaniac Sith Lord that they have powers that he can't have. Plus, they would like to avoid him finding out about the Sorcerer's Stone. They have already worked for a immortal megalomaniac once, and decided it was awful and would like to avoid doing it again. They, along with Travers, know Palpatine and Darth Sidious are one and the same, and about the Clone Army on Kamino thanks to their contacts there. Rookwood doesn't know though. And Zabini and Nott won't be hiding for long. They'll be wanting to know how a Clone Army was assembled without them knowing about it. They'll be annoyed that their contacts on Kamino failed to inform them of this. And Gardulla has finally met her demise at the hands of a very angry wizard. The Nightsisters and their Wizarding lineage will be important in the future. Hope you enjoyed the update!**


	13. Mission to Korriban Part Alpha

**AN: Don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars **

**23 BBY Coruscant **

"Power cell?"

"Check."

"Reserve?"

"Check."

"Blade crystals?"

A glowing shaft buzzed to life.

"All check," Tru Veld said

"I adjusted the flux aperture for you and rebalanced the handle," Anakin Skywalker told his friend and fellow Padawan.

"Feels great." Tru deactivated the lightsaber and put it in his belt. "Thanks. I may have built this lightsaber, but you sure keep it humming." Tru looked down at his utility belt. "Liquid cable- check. Com link- check. Aquata breather- check. And some Terratta to eat for the ride."

"Check." Anakin caught the bag of candy Tru had tossed him. "Obviously, you have thought of everything."

The two teenage Padawans sat down on the floor and passed the food back and forth. They had checked all their equipment five times now. They knew it was functional. But the familiar routine calmed their nerves. They knew that they could be called on a mission at any time, and it was their duty to be prepared.

Just days before, there had been an attack on the Senate. Twenty-one Senators has been killed, along with twenty-four aides and guards. The casualties would have been more severe if the Jedi Order hadn't been alerted. Even Chancellor Palpatine had been in danger. His life had been saved by Ferus Olin, Anakin and Tru's fellow apprentice.

The attacks had been carried out by Granta Omega and Jenna Zan Arbor, notorious Galactic criminals. Yet the Jedi Council believed that a Sith was the real power behind this tragedy, and that it was merely the beginning. Even the Senate feared that this was only the beginning of a much wider plot. They did not want to sit back and wait for the next attack. They wanted to cast a wide net and catch the criminals quickly.

Whatever the course of action was, Anakin was sure that he would be involved. His Master, Obi-Wan, had been the first Jedi to warn the Council about Omega's plans. His Master knew the villain better than anyone, and would surely be on the team sent to capture him. Tru hoped that he and his Master, Ry-Gaul, would be involved as well.

Suddenly, a pair of heads peeked around the corner of Anakin's quarters. "Terratta strips? And no one invited me?" Darra Thel-Tanis held out her hand and the bag sailed into it with the help of the Force.

"Show off," Tru said with a grin.

Darra and their fellow Padawan Zule Xiss slid down on the floor next to them. Darra began chewing the candy with gusto, and then passed the bag to Zule. The two had become close over the years, especially after a mission to Sepan. The civil war there had yet to be resolved, and they had faced numerous trials there along with their Masters, Soara Antara and Sirius Black.

"Something's up," Darra said. "Your Masters are both in the Council room."

Anakin and Tru exchanged a glance. This was news to them.

"Soara and Sirius are there too. I have a feeling we should all be leaving the Temple before the end of the day. I'm ready." Darra said, stretching out her legs.

"Was Siri Tachi there too?" Tru asked.

"We saw her go in with Ferus, Zule said, nodding.

"With Ferus?" A jolt of jealousy surged through Anakin. "Why is Ferus there and we're not?"

Darra shrugged. "They asked for him. Rumors are going around- something about the apprentices. I don't know what."

"But why is Ferus there?" Anakin asked again.

Darra shot him a curious look. "Do I look like a Council member? Moon and stars, I hope I'm not that grim. You're just going to have to wait to find out."

"Sirius did say that we should be mindful of our feelings and that there would be more than one Padawan tested. Also said something about life not always being fair. He said we shouldn't have to wait long." Zule said.

She and Sirius were very close, mostly due to the fact that he was willing to train her when other Masters wouldn't. The fact that he was an excellent mentor and was patient with her cemented that fact. Both were aware of the rivalry between Anakin and Ferus, and Anakin suspected that that may be the reason Sirius had told her this.

Just then, all four of their com links buzzed. Darra consulted her message. "Well, whatever it is, we're about to find out."

Anakin could feel the heavy presence in the Council room as they walked in. Usually he could count on a smile or nod from one or two of the Jedi Masters. But today, they all looked as grim as Darra said. Suddenly, a sense of foreboding filled Anakin. He got the feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"And now to begin," Master Mace Windu said as the Padawans took their places next to their Masters. "First, the Council wishes to apologize to Master Kenobi, who has warned us many times of the danger of Granta Omega. We did not take the warnings as seriously as they were given. You were right, Obi-Wan. Omega should have been our first priority. He is now."

Obi-Wan nodded his thanks.

"You will be the first Jedi coalition to go after him," Mace said, looking at the ten Jedi standing in front of him in turn. "You may contact the Temple at any time for any help or extra Jedi you may need. We suspect that the Sith are involved, but we are unsure of the extent of it. Therefore, we urge you to be cautious with every move you make."

Mace took a breath and steepled his fingers together. "We have also confirmed that the mysterious masked figure that killed five Senators and the aide Tyro Calidian was the dangerous dark magician Trewmain Travers. We have located him, along with Granta Omega and Jenna Zan Arbor."

Obi Wan and Sirius Black both started at this. Sirius had wanted a chance to bring Travers to justice for over a thousand years for his crimes. Especially since he was the one that killed the first love of his life, Marlene McKinnon. He had not loved another like that since. And Obi-Wan had been close with Tyro Calidian.

"They are on Korriban," Mace said.

Anakin could feel the dread enter the room through the Force. He had only heard of Korriban in legends.

Thousands of years before, it had been the seat of power for the Sith. The Dark Side of the Force was undoubtedly still strong there. Many Dark Lords of the Sith had been buried in the Valley of the Sith there. No Jedi would want to go there.

"No Jedi has stepped foot on Korriban in almost a thousand years, Master Windu. The Commerce Guild tried to set up an office there a couple years ago. And none of them have been heard from since. In fact, according to one of my sources in the criminal underworld, no one that has ever landed there since the Ruusan Reformation was signed has left there alive," Sirius said gravely.

"I've heard the rumors. There is no evidence that they are true though," Mace Windu admitted.

"That's because the truth was lost for centuries when I was frozen in time and Masters Farfalla and Worror were killed fighting Darth Bane. I had forgotten about it until now, with everything that has been going on."

"A Dark Sider by the name of Thoros Nott from my homeworld crash landed there after the war. He meddled with Sith alchemy and creatures from our homeworld. Our droid probe that landed there showed evidence that suggests Thoros Nott recreated a more effective version of the Rakghoul plague before he died," Sirius said with a pale face.

The Jedi Council collectively paled. This was very bad. If the Sith or Jenna Zan Arbor discovered how it had been done, nothing but death would follow.

"What is the Rakghoul plague?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ancient Sith virus it is. Created by the first Sith, it was. Turned sentient beings into mindless thralls for the Sith, it did," Yaddle said. As the head of the Council of First Knowledge, she was very knowledgeable in the histories of the Jedi and Sith.

"From what we saw, Thoros combined a beast much like a Sith Hound called a werewolf with a creature called a dementor that feeds on negative emotions and makes you relive your worst memories. A werewolf has speed, strength, and stamina that would rival a Jedi. And I can tell you that he used the most evil of werewolves in his creation," Sirius said.

"If you combine that with the dementor and the fact that they can turn you by scratching or biting, it is a formidable foe. And I'm not sure how to beat it, as we have not yet discovered a way to destroy a dementor. We could only repel them on my homeworld. But we have to go. Nott has created a talisman to control them. If the Sith finds it before we do, there may be nothing we can do to stop the end of the Republic," Sirius continued gravely.

Silence filled the chamber for a moment. The seriousness of the situation was evident to all the Jedi there. Mace Windu finally spoke and asked the Padawans to leave the chamber while the Council and their Masters deliberated on how they would handle this. And while the Padawans waited, not even Anakin dared to speculate about what they were talking about. None of them had seen the Jedi Council seem frightened before, and it terrified them.

A few minutes laters, their com links buzzed to summon them to return. They re-entered the chambers and stood beside their Masters.

"The mission will proceed. A friend of Master Black's that has a special skill set will rendezvous with you there. He, along with Masters Giett and Piell will search for the talisman. The rest of you will search for Omega, Zan Arbor, and Travers. Unmasking the Sith Lord and capturing the fugitives will be your priority for this mission," Mace Windu said.

Masters Micah Giett and Even Piell nodded from their seats among the Council. Obi-Wan was glad they were coming. Both were skilled and experienced Jedi Masters.

"And now we come to a piece of news for the Padawans. Because of our concern for the state of the Galaxy and the evidence that the Dark Side of the Force is growing, the Council has decided to speed up the process of apprentices becoming Jedi Knights"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Anakin couldn't help but feel a surge of excitement. He found it difficult to keep a neutral expression. He was going to be allowed to undertake the trials! He was ready. He was more than ready.

"This is a major decision. Originally, we were going to start with one test case. But due to the circumstances of this mission and the dangers you will undoubtedly face, the Council and your Masters have decided to extend the test to all five of you. When you return from this mission, you will be allowed to undertake the trials to become Jedi Knights," Mace Windu said, looking at each of the Padawans in turn.

Mace then rose. "The ships are ready to take you to Korriban. May the Force be with you."

Anakin could hardly contain his excitement. He was going to be a Jedi Knight! The fact that he didn't know who the original test case was going to be didn't even cross his mind. And all questions about why Ferus Olin was in the Council Chambers fled his mind as well. Only thoughts of the mission and the upcoming trials filled his mind.

Despite the fact that the information that Sirius had shared made the mission more difficult, Obi-Wan was extremely grateful that it meant that he would not have to deal with Anakin's anger over being passed over for Ferus Olin as a test case. It was a relief, to be honest. Obi-Wan has no doubt that Anakin would pass the trials and become a great Jedi Knight. If they all survived Korriban.

As they entered the atmosphere of Korriban, Zule Xiss could feel the Dark Side clinging to the planet like a parasite. It appeared that despite the lack of contact with the outside world and the destroyed starships scattered across the spaceport, there were still living life forms in the town of Dreshdae. Not very many, but they were there according to Master Giett as he stretched out his senses through the Force. He immediately recoiled though.

"The Dark Side is indeed strong here," Master Giett murmured.

The Jedi met up after all three of their ships had landed.

"So where is this talented friend of yours that was supposed to meet us here?" Soara Antara asked Sirius.

Before Sirius could respond, they all felt a powerful surge through the Force. The strangest thing about it was that it sang with the light side of the Force. Korriban had probably never felt anything that light in it's exsistence. Suddenly, a man appeared in a flash of flame, with a fiery bird floating above him. And all the Jedi immediately recognized him. It was none other than Harry Potter, founder and owner of Potter Enterprises.

"Took you long enough to get here, Padfoot. I found the talisman on Nott's corpse in some underground vault in some old Sith monastery. I don't know what Nott was thinking, making a Horocrux. Apparently he had spent too much time with a Sith Spirit called Sozurus Syn and went completely crazy. Had to be in order to split his soul after working for Voldemort. Can I please destroy this cursed thing?" Harry said, aiming his question at the two Jedi Council members.

Micah Giett and Even Piell just nodded their permission wordlessly, having been rendered speechless along with the rest of the Jedi by Harry's appearance. Sirius was trying and barely succeeding not to laugh at the looks on his fellow Jedi's faces.

Harry then pulled out the talisman and placed it on the ground. He then pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor from the scabbard at his side that he had the Goblins make before the destruction of the Statute of Secrecy. He then stabbed it in the jewel that was in the center of the talisman. It let out a scream as it shattered the talisman and the soul piece within.

"Ugh. Had forgotten how disgusting those things were. Like watching a Kowakian Monkey-Lizard give a Hutt a blowjob. Well, I'd best be off. Gotta get home. The big boss called and has a job for me. Apparently my job title has a lot more to it then I originally thought. Stupid Hallows."

"Me and Daph are taking the kids to some place in another universe called Westeros. Apparently some ice zombies are trying to plunge the world into endless darkness and I'm supposed to help train Death's champion to take out their leader and stop them. I'll only be gone for a year or two, although Death mentioned time works differently there, so it'll probably be longer for us. Good luck, Padfoot keep yourself and the humorless monks alive!" Harry said.

And to the continued astonishment of the Jedi assembled, he clapped his hands over his head where the flaming bird appeared. And he again vanished in a ball of fire. Silence reigned for a moment. And then all the Jedi simultaneously turned and glared at a similarly stunned Sirius Black.

"I think I speak for all of us when I ask you to please explain what I just saw," Micah Giett asked him.

"Apparently, my godson is the immortal champion of the physical embodiment of the primordial God of Death. Who apparently sends him on missions to save other worlds. And he has a Phoenix that can teleport through the empty void of space from here to Corellia. Most of this is news to me too," Sirius said blankly, in a tone that suggested he had a hard time believing what they just saw too.

More stunned silence followed. "Well me and Master Piell are supposed to return to Coruscant and report back to the Council. I'll try to keep them from having a panic attack about the exsistence of an immortal champion of Death that can appear anywhere at anytime in a burst of flame. I'm sure they're going to love the fact that he also happens to own one of the most profitable companies in the Inner Rim and that he'll be back in a year or two."

"Do me a favor, Sirius. Next time you call in a friend to help who's mere existence can completely shake up the universe as we know it, please tell the Council beforehand. I am getting tired of being the one to have to tell them," Micah Giett said, showing a level of exasperation that his fellow Jedi had never seen him express before. Although, it was one they shared. After all, what they had just seen and heard was supposed to be impossible!

Anakin was in shock over what he just saw. Harry Potter had the power to rule the Galaxy if he wanted to. Yet he only stepped in when there was a threat on the Galactic scale or towards his family. Sirius had said that he could find the Sith Lord and beat him easily. But he wouldn't because his position restricted him from acting unless he was given the go ahead from Death itself.

And wasn't that a wake-up call! Anakin had never felt more powerless and insignificant than he did now, including when he was a slave on Tattoine. He realized that no matter how powerful he got, he could never get to the level of Harry Potter. Anakin was just glad he was on the side of the angels. And that he was rarely seen in public.

He had only visited Coruscant once since Potter Enterprises had been opened, and that was to appoint a proxy for the Senate hearings on Quidditch and broomstick racing. He also told the Senate that he had better things to do then to listen to whiny and greedy bureaucrats bicker like children all day before walking off. He had offended many Senators that day. He had ignored all subsequent summons to appear. And the Senate couldn't touch him because he was extremely wealthy and had dirt on almost the entire Senate!

Anakin had a hard time comprehending someone with that much power refusing to use it. He vowed to become powerful, and to change the Galaxy when he did. After all, it's not like Harry Potter would even try and stop him.

The ten Jedi watched as Masters Giett and Piell took off to return to Coruscant. As they turned to turned to leave, Anakin noticed Darra stop and pale suddenly.

"What's wrong, Darra?" Anakin asked his friend.

Darra shuddered. "I just got a terrible mental image of a Kowakian Monkey-Lizard and a Hutt," she responded. At this, other nine Jedi paled as they remembered Harry's analogy. And immediately wished they hadn't.

"Your friend is completely uncivilized," Obi-Wan said with a slight outrage in his voice. And Sirius couldn't disagree with him at the moment. That mental image was _so wrong. _And yet, the former Marauder in him was so proud. Harry was truly the greatest Marauder of them all. James and Remus must be having a grand time watching Harry be a hero and cause chaos simultaneously in the afterlife.

Sirius was extremely glad to hear from the barkeeper in Dreshdae that his old contact that had crash-landed here two years ago was still alive. He was sure Auben would help them in exchange for some credits and passage off of Korriban. No sane being would want to live on a planet with monsters that would either tear your face off or turn you into a monster. Apparently the beasts got carried away with their hunts much like their ancestor Fenrir did.

He was relieved that the hybrids that Thoros Nott created only attacked the town once a month. Apparently the werewolf's penchant for attacking on the full moon had carried over despite the lack of a moon on Korriban, which was fortunate for those stranded there. He doubted that they were any less dangerous on the other days of the month like most werewolves were.

Evidence of this theory included the fact that they were apparently very skilled at destroying any operational ships that landed on the planet, no matter what day of the month they landed. Fortunately, Harry had supplied pilots from Potter Enterprises to keep their ships in orbit until they had finished their mission. Better safe than sorry after all.

Harry had also been kind enough to supply three silver swords that had been forged by goblins and submerged in basilisk venom, courtesy of the basilisk Harry had killed and the Black and Potter family vaults. Harry was unsure if they would be able to kill them, but was hopeful that between the werewolves weakness against silver and basilisk venom, they would be a good backup in case their lightsabers were against the beasts. Sirius, Soara, and Obi-Wan would be using them.

They were rumored to live in the Valley of the Dark Lords, feeding of the darkness and despair that permeated the air there. He knew that the Dementors of Azkaban would have felt right at home there, judging from his experiences from his time in Azkaban. And apparently that hadn't changed since they were experimented on with Sith Alchemy.

"I'll take Soara and talk to Auben. She was paranoid before landing here, so it's best if we only the two of us go to talk with her. Keep your eyes peeled though. Apparently the Commerce Guild officers that have managed to survive this place so far have built up a large droid security force and are looking to control the black market that Auben is involved in," Sirius told the other Jedi as they arrived at Auben's hideout.

As Sirius suspected, Auben was extremely glad to see him and quickly agreed to help them in exchange for a couple hundred credits and passage off of Korriban. She told them they were headed to the Valley of the Dark Lords. However, as she finished telling him that, the Commerce Guild droids that they had been concerned about attacked. And there were at least a couple hundred of them.

Fortunately, Auben knew a way out. Sirius and Soara followed her through some twisted passageways and blasted out rocks until they reached the top of the Valley that overlooked a Sith monastery. The same Sith monastery where hundreds of darksiders once trained to become Lords of the Sith and where Thoros Nott had experimented and died. Both Sirius and Soara could feel the darkness lurking here.

By this time, the other Jedi had managed to catch up with them. By this point, Auben had figured out that Sirius was part of the Jedi Order and that they were here to capture the three people that she had given them the location for. The lightsaber that Sirius had used to prevent the droids from ending her life was a bit of a give away. She was currently more concerned about not dying and getting off world to care though.

They were forced to split up at the entrance of the monastery. Ry-Gaul's tall and built frame was unable to fit through the gap in the caved in entrance of the monastery. Sirius managed to convince Ry-Gaul that trying to find another way in alone was a bad idea, and told the others to go on ahead. In reality, he just wanted Auben to leave so that she wouldn't see him use his magic to levitate some of the rock away to make enough space for Ry-Gaul to fit.

They arrived at what was apparently a safe house for Auben. What appeared to be stolen goods lined the walls of the room. Ry-Gaul and Sirius entered moments later having caught up to them quickly thanks to Sirius's magic.

"There. This place is avoided, they won't follow us in here. So, keeping secrets from me now, are you Sirius? I don't seem to recall you mentioning that you were a Jedi. Or that you were on a mission with nine other Jedi," Auben said, looking put out as she closed the door of her hideaway behind him as he entered. Sirius knew that she was more suprised and impressed then upset though.

"You're one to talk about secrets Auben. Need I remind you about the last time we worked together on Ryloth?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"No, no that won't be necessary. Transport and credits are the same wherever they come from, after all," she said quickly, trying to give a small smile to hide her obvious embarrassment about their time there.

Before anyone could ask what exactly happened on Ryloth, the rattling of droids lining up in battle formation warned them that Auben was wrong. The droids had followed them in there.

"They're coming through the main chamber. There's only one other way out of here. Follow me," Auben said, standing up and kicking a small opening in the wall.

"Zule, you and the other Padawans follow Auben. I doubt she'll stick around while the rest of us hold off the droids and cover our exit. She's far too paranoid for that," Sirius told his apprentice as Auben was clearing the opening out of hearing range.

"Yes, Master," Zule said, and communicated Sirius's orders to the other Padawans with the basic military hand signals that Sirius had taught them before their first mission together on Radnor, as Sirius did the same with their Masters. They all nodded their agreement. The droids broke through just as the last Padawan, Tru, slipped into the passageway.

Auben led them through several passageways, taking them deep underground. Apparently, the Sith had used them to spy on each other. Considering the Sith were in the habit of betraying and killing each other, this didn't shock any of the Padawans. They were led into a hangar bay. The remains of anciet Sith battleships and droids littered the ground.

"It's huge. You could wage a war from here," Ferus said, eyeing the spacious chambers.

"Considering what we've been told about this place, that's what the Sith probably did. Which way's the exit," Zule asked Auben.

Auben waved vaguely towards the darkness. "The landing platform is completely blocked off. Looks like an artillery buried it a couple of thousand years ago or so. You can get out through one of the hangar bays. It's a rough climb back down the mountain, but it's better than tangling with the army if Sirius and the others can't stop them. It's the route I'm gonna take if I hear any droids coming this way."

"I hardly think that.." Anakin's retort was cut off by the sudden drop in temperature and the presence he suddenly detected. The other Padawans detected it too. All five of them ignited their lightsabers. A hooded figure stood on the far side of the room across from him. Behind him were three of the beasts Sirius had debriefed him on. The figure dropped his hood, revealing the face of Trewmain Travers.

"Well, well what do we have here? Little Jedi, lost on Korriban without their minders. Granta and the boss will be so disappointed that they missed getting a chance to visit. They'll be pleased to hear how you died begging for death while Sithspawn sucked out your soul and shredded you to pieces though," Trewmain said with a sadistic grin.

The Jedi paled. They could feel the darkness of the creatures fill them with despair. At this point, Auben had already made her exit through the hangar bay. But she was the only not frozen in fear that could do so. All five Padawans watched their worst fears and memories happen in their minds.

Anakin could hear his old rival Sebulba telling him that he was never going to be anything but a worthless slave boy. He saw his mother dying and covered in bruises saying that it was his fault. Qui-Gon telling him that he would never be a Jedi, and that he should have left him on Tattoine just before watching Darth Maul impale him with a lightsaber.

Travers turned to the creatures. "Kill them. Except for the pretty human girl. She'll make an excellent plaything for me later," he said, giving Darra an perverse leer that left none of them any doubts about his intentions.

It was these words and the sight of Darra collapse in hopelessness and start sobbing that shook Anakin out of his personal pit of despair. He drew power from the Force and cleared his mind. He wasn't going to die today, and he would make sure that these monsters wouldn't hurt his friends. He drew the silver sword that Obi-Wan had given him before they got separated with a yell of defiance, and stabbed the snarling monster that was leaping onto a frozen Ferus Olin.

What happened next would haunt the dreams of the five Padawans for the rest of their lives. The creature's hooded wolf head screamed in pain and terror. The scream was inhuman and terrifying to hear. It's robes started to smoke and disintegrate. It then exploded into ash, it's screams still echoing through the chamber.

Travers stood there, mouth ajar. He had assumed that these monsters were invincible, like the dementors were. But a teenage boy with a sword had just killed one. With a snarl, he drew his wand at the stunned Anakin.

"_Avada Kevadra," _he snarled at a jet of green light shot towards Anakin.

Anakin looked up and saw the green light shooting towards him. He had frozen after killing the monster, and his limbs refused to move him out of the way. He felt the darkness and death that the jet of green light carried. But all he could do after the energy it took to overcome his fears and kill the monster was close his eyes and wait for death to claim him.

The other Padawans looked on in terror at the killing curse racing to end Anakin's life. They did not see Travers teleport out of the chamber just after casting the spell upon seeing their Masters enter. They did not see Soara and Sirius stab the fleeing monsters, who had snarled upon their appearance. This act allowed Travers to teleport away just before the lightsaber of Obi-Wan sliced off his wand arm.

Only Tru could manage to make himself move. The Teevan Jedi leaped at his friend, tackling him just before the light reached him. The other Jedi looked on in horror as the killing curse struck the diving Tru in the back as he pushed Anakin out of harm's way. And they felt the death of Tru Veld through the Force. He had sacrificed his life to save Anakin's.

The heavy hearted Jedi managed to make it out through the monestary. Sirius had found the body of Auben in a hidden room after a short search. And a Holo message that told them that Granta and Jenna were planning on meeting the Sith on Korriban. And the message had just been received by the Sith, which meant that the meeting hadn't happened yet. The evidence that he had been using the room as a hideout supported this. Sirius suspected that Travers was already working for the Sith.

A Potter Enterprises ship met them at the exit. They wrapped the bodies of Tru and Auben and placed them inside a storage container in the ship. The pilots also agreed to drop them at the entrance of the Valley of the Dark Lords. Where the Four Points Spell Sirius had cast had indicated that was where Granta Omega currently was.

None of them wanted to go there, especially after the death of Tru and facing those monsters. There was probably more of them in there, along with tuk'ata beasts that guarded the tombs according to legend. None of them would be suprised if the legends were true after all they had seen today. However, they had a mission to complete. So, they got on the ships and headed towards the Valley.

Anakin, Ferus, Darra, and Zule stood in a silent vigil around the body of their friend and fellow Padawan Tru Veld. Darra and Zule were both in tears, hugging each other for comfort. Both Ferus and Anakin sat in silence, both weighed with sorrow and guilt. Anakin was mourning the loss of the of the first friend he had made as a Padawan.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't have frozen, Tru would still be alive," Anakin said sadly, hanging his head in guilt. He looked up, expecting judgment from his peers. Only to look up and see Darra raise her hand and slap him across the face.

Anakin stumbled backwards in shock. An angry, tear-stricken Darra pointed her finger at him.

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Anakin Skywalker. If it hadn't been for you, you'd all be dead and I would be a plaything for.." Darra said angrily before bursting into tears at the thought of what Travers had planned for her. And with his magic, there was nothing she could have done to stop him from dominating her will and body. Sirius had told them what Travers was capable of before they arrived on Korriban. He was truly an evil man.

"Darra's right, Anakin. You were the only one strong enough to overcome the Sithspawn's mind magic," Ferus said, with a shake of his head.

"All my training, completely forgotten facing those things. The Jedi Council wanted me to be the first test case, to lead and set an example. And I am not even strong enough to overcome my fears and protect my friends. And the one I said I couldn't trust to have our backs because of his ego was. I was wrong about that. And now we're headed into the Valley of the Dark Lords to look for a Sith Lord and his minions, and I can't even face his guards without cracking. I'm too weak," Ferus said, slumping his shoulders in despair.

Anakin thought back to a story Sirius had once told him about his brother, Regulus Black. How Sirius had failed to protect him from his parents and had shunned him once Regulus had joined him at school. How they were close as children, but drifted apart when Sirius rejected the beliefs of his parents and Regulus embraced them. And how Regulus died trying to defeat the Dark Lord he had blindly joined and how Sirius forever regretted that he had given up on his brother and let him continue down the wrong path.

So, while a small part of Anakin wanted to rub in his successes and the Council being wrong in choosing Ferus, he decided that it was time to bury his rivalry and dislike for Ferus Olin. Tru had wanted him to do so for years now. Tru was a friend to both of them, and they needed to be there for each other now that Tru was gone. It's what Tru would have wanted.

"You're not weak, Ferus. Sirius said those things still affect him, and that these were a lot stronger then the ones on his home planet. I know you and I have had our differences. But we're going to go into the Valley and face our fears. And we're going to conquer them and complete the mission. And we'll do it together. For Tru," Anakin said firmly, extending his hand.

"For Tru," Ferus said, grasping his hand and shaking it.

Both Darra and Zule couldn't help but smile and feel a little more braver at the fitting words of Anakin Skywalker. Tru had once told the two of them that one of the things that he wanted to accomplish as a Jedi was to convince Ferus and Anakin to put aside their differences and become friends. It seemed almost fitting that one of his greatest wishes in life had been achieved with his death. They knew that he would have been proud of that.

"Sirius told the two of us and Soara a quote from a religious text from his homeworld on our flight to Korriban. _For even though I walk through the Valley of Shadow and Death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me. _He said he wasn't afraid of what we were about to face because he knew he could count on the Jedi beside him. He was right. We will finish this mission. Together, for Tru" Zule said.

"For Tru," Darra, Anakin, and Ferus echoed in unison. The bonds of their friendship had been tested and strengthened through this experience. And despite the loss of their friend, they would finish the mission. Together.

**AN: Whew. Emotional chapter. RIP Tru Veld. For those of you wondering, yes, there will be a Game of Thrones spin-off. Harry has not been getting enough to do in this story for my liking because of the direction of the story and plot lines involved. I haven't had the chance to involve Daphne and their kids hardly at all. So, I am going to write a spin-off in Westeros, which has been a desire of mine for quite some time. Might not happen for a while, but it will happen. And as mentioned, Harry will be back for the climax of the Clone Wars. And also as mentioned, Death has him on a bit of a leash. Something Harry is not happy about. At all. I always thought it unlikely that the Deathly Hallows could control Death itself, and that if it there was any truth to the legend, it was more likely that the person that united the Hallows would end up as an extremely powerful emissary of Death that had limits and rules to follow, as you might expect the emissary of a primordial force would have. And yeah I figure the only thing that would change about the character and beliefs of former Death Eaters like Travers, Black, Dolohov, and Rookwood is that they are now xenophobics instead of blood purists after the destruction of Earth. Them deciding to hate aliens instead of non-pure blood magicals seems like something that they would do. The only reason that they kept a lid on their desire to rape and murder is because Blaise and Theo had them on a short leash and threatened to inform the Jedi Order about them if too many people started disappearing. And they had fail safes in case they tried to kill them. And they controlled the production of the Elixir of Life after Rookwood's death. They didn't have any elixir until they found Rookwood's clone after they fled Serenno. For those of you wondering, only three Stones currently exist. The rest have been destroyed by Harry or Blaise. Harry has one in a safe in a room under an additional Fidelius Charm on top of the one already around their castle. Flamel's notes are in there as well. Blaise has the second, and Rookwood has the third. The mission will reach it's conclusion in the next chapter, Part Omega. (Pun intended haha). Wanted to combine the entire mission into one chapter, but my end scene seemed like a fitting way to end the chapter. And this is my longest chapter to date already, and the end of the mission and the return to Coruscant is enough content to justify splitting it into two chapters. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	14. Mission to Korriban Part Omega

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars **

**AN: as with the last chapter, rather dark content ahead. The fact that the chapter is based on the birthplace of the Sith should have made that obvious though. Although Travers is responsible for most of it, evil bastard that he is.**

**_Korriban 23 BBY _**

It took every bit of self control and Occlumency Trewmain Travers had not to burst into laughter. Granta Omega may be as ambitious, power-hungry, and cunning as Salazar Slytherin himself, but he had less common sense than Draco Malfoy did as a child. The idiot didn't even bother to read what was written on the pages in front of him before unknowingly signing his fortune away to a shell corporation that Travers had set up.

And all Travers had to do was give him a few potions, a lightsaber, and an amulet and tell him that they would give him the powers of a Sith. He didn't even think to check if the amulet was cursed or if the potions were laced with poison before taking them. They weren't, but it was still extremely stupid. Granta had no idea how badly he'd been played.

Travers was using a plan that was based off of one that he had used in his early days serving the Dark Lord. Specifically, the ploy he used to kill his father and gain his family inheritance. His father had failed to kill Potter's grandparents at Potter Manor and had gotten four Death Eaters killed. One of them was the Dark Lord's oldest and most valuable servants, Reinhardt Lestrange. They hadn't even managed to get into their manor!

Travers knew that his father's days were numbered. So, he had approached the Dark Lord with a plan to punish his father and take out Fleamont Potter and some Aurors in one fell swoop. Fleamont was currently acting as the Head of the Deapartment of Magical Law Enforcement as a favor to his old classmate, the current Minister of Magic Millicent Bagnold, to help her stop the Dark Lord and his followers.

The plan required a rare and legendary ritual that could summon a powerful demon from another dimension. Travers had learned from the Unspeakable Augustus Rookwood that were currently only three copies of this ritual still in existence, and one of them was in the Department of Mysteries where he worked.

The other copies of these types of rituals had been vigorously hunted down and destroyed after one of the ancestors of the Gaunt family had foolishly summoned a plague demon in the 14th century that wiped out almost half of the Muggle population in Europe, and a good portion of the Wizarding world as well. Fortunately, they had no intention of actually summoning one.

Travers had suggested to the Dark Lord that they have Rookwood give his father an altered copy of the ritual that would cause it to fail spectacularly. They would have Rookwood alert the Minister of the theft of the ritual, and frame his supervisor to take the fall for giving it to the Dark Lord.

An additional benefit of this plan would get Rookwood promoted to one of the lead Unspeakables a few months later, giving him unprecedented access to some of the deepest and darkest secrets of the Department.

And while it would end up having a limited effect in serving the Dark Lord due to the spells preventing the Department's more classified work from being revealed, it had been invaluable to their lives after the war.

Rookwood had even managed to use one of the experiments there to finally allow them to replicate Flamel's greatest work and eliminate their dependence on the Elixir of Life. They were were now immune to old age and illness.

The end result of the scheme was the ritual backfiring and causing an impressive explosion that killed his fool of a father, Fleamont Potter, and a squad of ten Aurors. The only survivors were Mad-Eye Moody, who had lost his leg, and the trainee Auror he had managed to drag to safety upon realizing it the ritual had failed, James Potter.

Travers found it rather ironic how much the Potter family had shaped his life. The death of Fleamont Potter had allowed him into the Dark Lord's Inner Circle and had allowed him to inherit his family's fortune as Lord Travers. While the survival of his grandson, Harry Potter, had ruined him and got him thrown into Azkaban twice, before allowing him be truly free for the first time in his life.

Granta would play the same part his father had had all those years ago. Count Dooku had already evacuated the planet, as the plan had only needed his Force presence to lure the Jedi into their trap and to provide the Sith amulet that would allow him to control the Korriban zombies that were resting in the tomb they were meeting in.

The potions that Granta had consumed increased his strength, reflexes, and stamina to a level that would rival that of a Jedi Knight. They also allowed him to project fire from his hands and mouth. This potion had been thrown in for Travers's personal amusement. He, Damian, Rookwood and Dooku had a bet going on whether he would be killed by using that in a cramped tomb before the Jedi did.

That potion had been a rather impressive invention of a Muggle-Born wizard named P.T Barnum that he had developed for his circus acts. While Travers had hated Muggle-Borns in his Death Eater days, he had always secretly been admired how Barnum had used his magic to build a fortune in the Muggle world. The MACUSA had always been irate that they could never get any charges to stick for breaking the Statute of Secrecy.

He now realized that he had wasted so much time and money on hating non-magicals. Arthur Weasley was correct, they were amusing and rather ingenious at times. He had personally raided one of the armories in one of the United State's military bases before they left. The automatic machine guns were truly inspiring killing machines. It was a pity that he hadn't taken the weapons with them through the veil.

While Travers would be shocked if Granta managed to get out of the fight against the Jedi alive, they had a couple of fail safes in case he somehow managed to kill all the Jedi. The potions he had been given had always had a time limit since they were first invented and brewed by wizards millennia ago. And they were also poisonous to non-magicals

Nott had mentioned after the war that early wizards had caused this to happen intentionally when creating the brewing process for potion making. It was suspected that they had used an ancient ritual to cause this effect to avoid the potions of the Wizarding World being introduced to the Muggle World for profit. The secret to undoing this effect had unsurprisingly died with them.

While Rookwood's experiments showed that a Force-Sensitive would be able to consume them safely, Granta Omega was neither Force-Sensitive or magical. He was a Force Blank, with absolutely no connection to the Force whatsoever. A Force Blank was an anomaly, and even Rookwood was unsure how the potions would affect him after the potions stopped working after a couple hours or so.

Which was part of the reason why Travers was still on this desolate planet that creeped even him out. Rookwood wanted him to document the battle and collect his body to study the effects the potions had on his primary organs for "research purposes".

Rookwood's interests in experimenting with both living and dead life forms had always unnerved him, despite knowing the man for more than five centuries. And the fact that the other reason he was here was to ensure the safety and evacuation of a woman that basically a female version of the former Unspeakable on Rookwood's request was slightly terrifying. He was pretty sure he didn't want to know what those two would create together.

Shuddering slightly, he watched as Granta Omega experimented with his new powers, throwing a fireball at one of the zombies he had conjured. It burst in flames and withered away before it was even aware it was on fire.

"Would you quit it? You almost hit me!" Jenna Zan Arbor screeched angrily at her companion.

Travers winced at her shrill tones. The shrill, angry voice from the blonde reminded him of Narcissa Malfoy when scolding Lucius or Draco when they had done something stupid, which they often did. She had succumbed to the Black madness after Draco's death, blowing herself and the city of Washington D.C into oblivion with a nuclear weapon.

"Yes, please do avoid burning Ms. Zan Arbor to a crisp. Rookwood would be upset, as he is rather excited about the idea of working with her. The last person that greatly upset him ended up being used in one of his experiments. I do believe that you would prefer to avoid that fate. Being dissolved into a pile of goo by one of his diseases is not a pleasant experience, judging from the screams that went on for almost two days in his lab," Travers said with a small shudder.

Granta paled suddenly, and backed out of the room slowly. Jenna sighed with a look of a lovesick teenage girl. This reminded him that she was a fan of Rookwood's work and was her personal hero and crush. Which unfortunately reminded him that Augustus felt the same way, and that he would likely be getting some when they met. Travers shuddered.

"_Note to self: reinforce the silencing spells around Rookwood's lab and quarters, and ask Damian to brew an infertility potion. A child containing both of their genes might blow up the galaxy in an experiment," _Travers thought.

Fortunately, the voice of Granta Omega broke him out of this disturbing line of thought. The Jedi were here. He grabbed the arm of Zan Arbor, and activated his portkey that transported them to a nearby hillside that overlooked the tomb they had just left.

He then removed the Dissolutionment Charm on the listening devices that he had hidden there. They would record the encounter for Augustus. He then gave Zan Arbor a portkey that would take her to a ship that they had Dissolutioned in the atmosphere above Korriban. She was currently under the impression that the Portkey was a Sith ability and he made sure to stun and Obliviate her of the fact before she took the portkey.

Dooku and his Master would find out about the extent of their powers when they needed to know and not before. And they had no intention of ever revealing everything they were capable of or of their immortality. Everything Dolohov had told them about Palpatine indicated that it would be a deadly mistake for them to do so. People that Palpatine no longer needed tended to wind up dead.

Potter and that Granger girl had discovered after the war that magic only disrupted electronics because of a ritual the Black family had created. Potter had found the secret Black family library after claiming the Lordship of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and the hereditary seat on the Wizengamot that came with it, along with his other seats he had inherited.

The Head of the Blacks, ironically named Sirius, had applied it on the shop and the wands created in Ollivander's by using the ritual inside his shop in the 19th century when Ollivander was traveling. The fact that the the Ministry was more than happy to publicize that magic and electricity were incompatible without bothering to investigate the facts only made it simple for the Blacks to keep the truth a family secret that only the Lord Black was aware of.

Once Zan Arbor had been whisked away to safety and the recording devices were set up and operating, Travers Apparated back into the tomb. They had long since discovered how to Apparate quietly if they needed to, which came in handy for times like this. He Dissoluisioned himself, and watched the standoff before him.

"Let's see, one, two, four, eight, nine Jedi all here to capture little old me," Granta said, looking far too confident and comfortable for a man marked for death.

It was then Travers made himself known to the Jedi. "I believe that they are here for me and Ms. Zan Arbor as well. Both of us were enemies of the Jedi before you were born, after all. Something that you must have forgotten in your arrogance," he said with a smirk.

His appearance caused Omega to flinch in suprise and managed to provoke a squeal of terror from the pretty Padawan with the ribbon in her hair. It was obvious that their last encounter had made her rather afraid of him. Her equally attractive Master pulling her behind her as to protect her from him confirmed that. He shot a savage grin at the glaring Jedi.

To his credit, Granta recovered quickly. "My father was their enemy before me," he said arrogantly. Any points that Granta had won had been utterly destroyed with that statement. Sometimes Travers swore to himself that Granta was Draco Malfoy reincarnated.

Travers rolled his eyes. "This isn't a contest. I don't think I need to remind you that you are the one being tested today, not your dead father. And if it was, I would remind you that I have killed men and women far more powerful than you can imagine. Fleamont Potter is one that comes to mind."

He shot a paling Sirius Black a vicious grin. "He survived the explosion, you know. I found him outside the ruins, still alive. He could have survived if he had been taken to St. Mungo's immediately. The Dark Lord gave me the honor of putting him out of his misery."

Sirius snarled with rage. While the Jedi had no idea what Travers was talking about, they were well aware that it was intended to provoke a reaction from the Jedi Master. Travers could tell that it was working, despite the Jedi's efforts. And Travers knew exactly what to say to push him over the edge and right into the zombie trap that Granta was silently setting behind him.

"Another name that comes to mind is Marlene McKinnon. She and her family fought well before we were unfortunately ordered to wipe them out at their Christmas gathering. She killed Wilkes and Montague herself, which was impressive for someone eight months pregnant."

"Her last words before I killed her was that she hoped that the child's father, Sirius Black, would make us suffer for what we had done to her and her family. The Dark Lord was as amused by that as I was when I told him that," Travers said, still grinning cruelly at the Jedi.

The Jedi watched in horror as Sirius's face betrayed the shock and grief he was feeling from the Dark Wizard's words. They could feel it through the Force. But it was the righteous anger and rage that overcame Sirius that nearly knocked them backwards.

Obi-Wan would later reflect that if Sirius had been allowed to attack Travers, Sirius would have undoubtedly killed him. But by doing so, he would have opened himself up to the Dark Side. And doing so on Korriban, in a tomb of a Sith Lord, would have ensured his turn to the Dark Side. None of them would have left there alive.

Fortunately, Zule Xiss knew her Master and realized this. She also knew that talking him down was pointless at this point. Harry had once given her a weapon to disable an opponent that had been popular in law enforcement on his homeworld on one of their trips to Potter Enterprises on Corellia. And it was with deep sorrow that she used the Taser to stop Sirius from doing something that he would regret.

Sirius had a rather high pain tolerance, so he didn't pass out from the electrical currents rushing through his body. It also quite literally shocked some sense into him.

"I knew I should have told Harry that you couldn't take that thing with you," Sirius grumbled, shakily standing up and pulling the barbs out of his back with a pained grunt. The Jedi all breathed a sigh of relief. Sirius was not going to go beserk. Things were bad enough without their leader losing himself to his anger.

Sirius realized that Travers was trying to bait him, and if it hadn't been for his apprentice, he would have succeeded. He also wondered if Harry had suspected something like this might happen, and had given Zule the Taser for that reason. He decided it was likely, and wasn't entirely sure whether he wanted to hug him or punch him.

"Well, as entertaining as that was, I believe Granta here has some new gifts to show you. I do hope you enjoy them. I look forward to our future encounters if you survive," Travers said with a smirk. He gave the Jedi a mocking salute before he Apparated with a loud crack back to his equipment.

The Jedi had barely processed the departure of Travers, despite the fact that they wanted to take him down more than they did Omega. The appearance of a few dozen zombie and an impressively large fireball headed for them that Omega had somehow managed to throw from his hand had their more immediate attention.

The Jedi were fortunately able to dive out of the way of the fireball, and decided that it was prudent to take this fight above ground if Granta was going to throw fireballs that could cause a cave-in. Sirius quickly shot a couple of blasting curses at to collapse the entrance. Hopefully, that would slow him down long enough to make a plan.

"Okay, the zombies I expected. I could feel the stench of death on that Sith amulet he was wearing. But can anyone explain the fireballs?" Obi-Wan asked calmly. Sirius could he was shaken despite his level tone. They all were.

"The only explanation I can think of is that Travers gave him some concoction that allowed him to be able to do that. If he gave him what I think he did, it means that he will be dead before the sun sets. It appears that we were not the only ones to be tricked into coming here tonight," Sirius said grimly.

"You mean, that this was all for nothing? That the Sith has disappeared, Travers and Jenna Zan Arbor have escaped, and Omega was never going to leave Korriban alive anyway?" Anakin asked angrily.

Before Sirius could answer, a large fireball was thrown over their heads, narrowly missing them. A cackling Granta Omega appeared with an army of zombies, preparing to attack. There were almost a thousand of them.

The Jedi grimly lit their lightsabers. Their ships would never reach them before the zombies caught them if they chose to flee. They had no choice but to fight, even though that it was likely going to be their last.

"So ends the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and his friends against the might of the great.." Granta suddenly screamed as he burst into flames. The Jedi could only watch in horror as the man that had caused so much suffering burn alive until he was nothing but a burnt corpse.

The zombies suddenly disappeared, having returned to guard the tombs with their master and his amulet destroyed. And the Jedi slowly made their way out of the Valley of the Dark Lords, vowing never to return to the planet Korriban again.

**_Coruscant, a few days later_**

Sirius, Obi-Wan, Siri, Ry-Gaul, and Soara had just finished debriefing the Jedi Council on their experiences on Korriban. They had not yet mentioned what Travers had revealed to Sirius or his reaction. That was Sirius's story to tell, and they refused to tell it for him.

"Will Travers make a deal with these creatures and bring them to other worlds, even with the destruction of the amulet?" Mace Windu asked.

"No, I am certain that he won't. Travers has some bad experiences being in cramped quarters for a long period of time. And having personally experienced Azkaban, I can assure you that he wouldn't do it even if the Sith ordered him to. Without the amulet, these creatures aren't leaving Korriban," Sirius said grimly.

"This is good news. We are thankful that your friend was allowed to intervene," Mace said with a slight grimace. The Council was not excited by the fact that an powerful entity like Harry Potter existed and operated outside of the will of not only the Council, but the Force itself. They had elected to ignore his existence, as they could not control or contain him even if they wanted to.

Sirius knew this, and refrained from making a snarky comment about it. "As was I. Man of many talents, my godson," he said instead.

"Darker, Korriban has become. Erased from the star charts of the Republic and Archives, it has been. Off limits, it has been declared. Forgotten to the Galaxy, we hope it becomes," Yoda said.

While Sirius rather doubted that it would be completely forgotten, he hoped that less people would dare to venture there and become snacks for Greyback and his pack. He was grateful that they had not ran into him and his pack. He suspected they had felt the presence of Harry and his Phoenix, and had decided to stay away. The fact that Greyback had only lent Travers three of his followers supported his theory.

Harry had injured Greyback rather badly in their last meeting, and Greyback was well aware that Harry would likely come after him if he was involved in the death of his godfather. An encounter that Greyback knew that he wouldn't survive, despite his new form. Harry would have killed him if Dolohov hadn't activated Greyback's emergency portkey in time.

"The Council has decided that your Padawans will undergo the Trials of Knighthood as soon as they have recovered from the mission. Despite the tragic death of Tru Veld, they have proven that they are ready," Mace Windu said.

"However, the Council will appoint a Jedi Master to accompany them on their next mission to assess them and for their personal safety. Travers is not the only Jedi killer roaming the galaxy these days," Master Giett said.

And with that, the Council dismissed them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius headed back to his quarters late that night and immediately called Jack the Phoenix to take him to Kashyyyk. Harry would want to know what he had learned on Korriban. Hopefully, he hadn't left on his reality-defying trip yet.

Ron and George started at the wards around the castle alerted them to Jack and Sirius's arrival. Jack was only allowed to bring people that had been authorized by Harry to be there. The kids were all asleep and Jack wasn't allowed to listen to them anyway. Seamus, Ginny, Daphne, and Hermione were all asleep in their quarters as well, as they were all there tonight, a rare but welcome occasion.

The only ones that had access that weren't here were Harry, Teddy, and Sirius. Teddy was on an undercover mission in the Outer Rim, and Jack wasn't exactly a subtle bird. And Harry was establishing his cover story in Westeros with the help of Death as Lord Black, the descendant of the one that Castle Black was named for. Daphne and the kids would be joining him in a few months.

"Ron, George, how are things?" Sirius greeted them, confirming their suspicions on who their guest was.

They exchanged news long into the night. The only thing that they could agree on was that a storm was coming, and that they needed to be ready for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hyperspace, Outer Rim**

Travers had just finished sending his report to King Damian and Rookwood when he received a transmission from Coruscant. From none other than Darth Sidious himself.

Damian had managed to endear himself to the Sith Lord by returning the artifacts and tomes they had saved from Darth Gravid centuries prior. Or as far as Sidious knew, their ancestors, the Knights of Walpurgis had saved them and had been guarding them for centuries.

Darth Sidious had been so pleased by their return that he had signed a magical contract that would bind even him. In exchange for loyalty and service, he would assure them that they would be rewarded in his new Empire and that the Order of the Sith Lords would not seek to kill them as long as they remained loyal.

The contract had made sure to close any possible loopholes that would accidentally kill them or allow them to find a way around the terms of the agreement. Damian was assured his kingdom and would be a financial backer in the coming war, and would stay out of battle.

Dolohov would continue to provide security for Damian and Dooku, and occasionally go on missions if need be. If all went according to plan, Dolohov wouldn't be seeing any action in the coming war either. The two of them planned to secure Raxus Prime so that the war wouldn't touch the planet. They had no intention of fighting Jedi if they could help it.

Rookwood would stay on Raxus Prime as well, as their Chief Scientist alongside Jenna Zan Arbor. They would be inventing all sorts of weapons for the war anonymously. That way, all four of them would be able to claim that they had left the Separtist cause before the war when Sidious delivered his master stroke. It would convince enough idiots to keep them in the clear.

Travers had none of these guarantees. He may have signed the contract, but it was a given that he would be at the front lines of the coming war. And while the others would be able to avoid any serious repercussions from the Jedi and Potter's people thanks to their hidden fortress that was under the Fidelius Charm and wards, he could not say the same.

No matter what happened in the coming years, Travers was a wanted man. It would be easy to alter a few records to clear even Zan Arbor for her crimes. But he had done some things that assured that he would be wanted even by Sidious after all was said and done. He just hoped that he could be useful enough to convince Sidious to not try very hard to catch him.

Thankfully, Sidious seemed rather pleased with him so far. He had been impressed with how he had tied up a loose end in Granta Omega and killed a Jedi Padawan.

Unbeknownst to Travers, the Padawan he killed was a close friend to another Padawan that Sidious had earmarked as a future apprentice. And that was something that Sidious intended to use to stoke his anger and lure him closer to the Dark Side.

**AN: hope you enjoyed. This is the last chapter that covers the period between Episodes I and II. Will being a Jedi Knight and the friendships formed after the death of Tru Veld change how Anakin handles the events leading up to the Clone Wars? Stay tuned!**


	15. Senators and Shapeshifters

**AN: Don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars **

**_Coruscant 22 BBY_**

Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine sat behind his desk in his spacious and tasteful office, staring across at his five Jedi Master visitors from the Jedi High Council.

"I fear this vote," Palpatine remarked.

"It is unavoidable," Jedi Master Mace Windu said.

"And it could unravel the remainder of the Republic," Palpatine said. "Never have I seen the Senators so at odds over any issue."

"Few issues would carry the import of creating a Republic army," the Kel Dor Jedi Master Plo Koon remarked. "The Senators are anxious and afraid, and believe that no vote will ever be more important than this one now before them."

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends," Palpatine explained. "And I fear that delays on this definitive issue might well erode the Republic through attrition. More and more stat systems are joining the Separatists."

Mace Windu nodded in understanding. "And yet, when the vote is done, if the losers do break away-"

"I will not let this Republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two!" Palpatine declared, slamming his fist on the desk in determination. "My negotiations will not fail!"

"But if they do, you must realize that there is not enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers," Mace replied calmly.

"Master Yoda, do you really think it will come to war?" Palpatine asked the ancient green Jedi Master.

"Worse than war, I fear," Yoda said, closing his eyes. "Much worse."

"Master Yoda, what do you sense?" Mace asked.

"Impossible to see, the future is. The dark side clouds everything. But this I am sure of. Do their duty, the Jedi will," Yoda responded, staring at the Chancellor.

Just then, one of Palpatine's aides informed him that the Loyalist committee had arrived. Among them was Padmé Amidala, who had narrowly escaped an assassination attempt upon her arrival on the landing platform on Coruscant. Her handmaiden who was acting as her decoy had been killed along with other members of her staff.

"With you, the Force is strong, young Senator. Your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. To see you alive brings warm feelings to my heart," Yoda said, addressing Senator Amidala.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," she replied. "Do you have any idea who was behind this attack?"

Mace Windu cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Senator, we have nothing definitive, but our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo."

"I do not wish to disagree, but I think that Count Dooku was behind it," Padmé said after exchanging a glance with her security chief, Gregar Typho.

The five Jedi Masters exchanged looks ranging from astonishment to disapproval.

"You know, M'Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He wouldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character," Mace Windu said in his calm, deep voice.

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer," the Cerean Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi added.

"In her defense, it's entirely possible that the Trade Federation made her death a part of their terms for joining the Separatists. One of my sources mentioned that Nute Gunray is still rather upset with the Senator about losing on Naboo ten years ago," Jedi Master Sirius Black said from his spot in the corner, where he had been observing the group.

"Dooku wouldn't agree to something like that. It's not in his character," Ki-Adi-Mundi protested.

"Maybe it isn't. But it is entirely within the character of Nute Gunray to demand Senator Amidala's head in exchange for joining the Separatists. Also, I seem to recall a Jedi Council once saying the same thing about a Jedi Master named Kaan, Master Mundi," Sirius replied calmly.

The politicians in the room, with the exception of the Chancellor, had no idea who Kaan was due to their lack of knowledge of Jedi lore. But all of them could tell the unspoken message that Master Black was conveying to his fellow Jedi. He was reminding them that the Jedi were not perfect, and that they didn't know everything. And that message was clearly infuriating Masters Mundi and Windu.

"In dark times, nothing is what it appears to be," Yoda remarked, calming the rising tensions. "But the fact remains, Senator, in grave danger you are."

"Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces?" Chancellor Palpatine asked. He had turned towards the window to hide his amusement at the comparison given by Sirius Black. It was rather accurate after all.

A short argument followed between the Senator and Chancellor on whether this was necessary. It was then that the Chancellor suggested a Jedi that she was familiar with. Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"That won't be possible, unfortunately. He is still resolving a border dispute on Ansion. He won't be back until tomorrow," Mace Windu said.

"But Master Lupin is currently at the temple. He would be more than capable of protecting the Senator until Master Kenobi returns," Sirius interjected from the spot in the corner that he still occupied.

The Chancellor successfully managed to convince the Senator to accept the help from the Jedi she was familiar with. And both the Loyalist committee and the Jedi proceeded to leave the Chancellor's office.

"It bothers me to hear Count Dooku's name mentioned in such a manner, Master," Mace said to Yoda as the Jedi made their way back to the Council chamber. "And from one as esteemed as Senator Amidala. I cannot believe Master Black defended her! Any mistrust of Jedi, or even former Jedi, in times such as these can be disastrous."

"Deny Dooku's involvement in the Separatist movement, we cannot," Yoda reminded him.

"Nor can we deny that he began in that movement because of ideals," Mace argued. "He was once our friend— that we must not forget—and to hear him slandered and named as an assassin—"

"Not named," Yoda said. "But darkness there is about us all, and in that darkness, nothing is as it seems. More is here than we can know. Clouded is the Force. Troubling it is."

Mace dismissed his reflexive response to further defend his old friend Dooku. Count Dooku had been among the most accomplished of the Jedi Masters, respected among the Council and a student of some of the older Jedi philosophies and styles. What a blow it had been to the Jedi Order, and to Mace Windu, when Dooku had walked away from them. It was no less troubling to him that some of Dooku's arguments against the Republic were not without merit.

* * *

As Teddy Lupin and Anakin Skywalker stood in the turbo lift of the Senate apartment, neither Jedi were pondering profound universal truths as most would expect them to be. Instead, both were thinking about something that most young men think about: women.

Teddy was thinking about the woman he had just left to guard the Senator on the Council's orders. He and Aayla Secura had a good thing going. And like his Master, Sirius, he didn't give a flying fuck whether the Council approved or not.

He had just proposed to her a few hours ago, and she had accepted. Without informing the Council, of course. He hoped he would be able to get a message to Harry so they could plan a small wedding. He and Sirius would be proud.

Anakin was thinking of the woman he was about to see, rather than one he had left behind. He had not seen Padmé for ten years. She had captured his heart a decade ago and he had never let it go.

"You seem a little on edge, Anakin. I haven't seen you this nervous since we walked in on Sirius and that Twi'lek Senator going at it," Teddy said with a grin upon noticing his friend's discomfort.

"I know you did that on purpose," Anakin said, glaring at his friend, who was now laughing. Anakin had never been more embarrassed in his entire life. Teddy, of course, had been amused by this, and easily convinced Anakin to not mention what he had seen to anyone. Anakin was still convinced that Teddy had known what, or rather who, Sirius was doing at the time.

"Relax. Breathe a little. She's not a queen anymore," Teddy said, despite knowing that Padmé's status had very little to do with Anakin's nerves. However, he thought teasing him about his crush on the Senator could wait until she was out of danger.

As the pair stepped out of the lift and into the corridor, they were greeted by none other than Jar Jar Binks. Despite his time on Coruscant, he remained as excitable as ever. Teddy managed to get him calmed down enough to lead them to the Senator after a short time, though.

Jar Jar led them into a room where the Senator, her trusted handmaiden, Dormé, and her Chief of Security, Gregar Typo were sitting.

"Mesa here. Lookie! Lookie! Desa Jedi arriven," Jar Jar screeched as he led them inside. It wasn't the announcement that Teddy was used to, but it was one he should have expected from Jar Jar.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, M'Lady," Teddy said smoothly, moving to stand in front of the beautiful young Senator.

Padmé took Teddy's hand in her own. "It has been far too long, Master Lupin. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again. But I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary."

"I am sure that the members of the Jedi Council have their reasons for believing otherwise. Master Kenobi will be joining us by this time tomorrow. It's not often that a politician gets three Jedi for protection, you know," Teddy replied.

Padmé was distracted from replying to this due to the fact that she finally recognized the other Jedi in the room. "Annie? My goodness, how you have grown!" She realized fairly quickly that he now was taller than her.

"So have you," Anakin answered awkwardly. "Grown more beautiful, I mean. And much shorter, for a Senator, I mean."

Teddy had to resist the urge to wince or face-palm. Clearly Obi-Wan had neglected to teach Anakin how to talk to beautiful women outside of the Order. He made a mental note to tease him about this later. This was awkward as hell.

Padmé laughed away the tension with a shake of her head. "Oh, Annie, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tattoine," she said, and if she had taken the lightsaber from his belt and sliced his legs out from under him, she would not have shortened him any more.

This time Teddy didn't manage to stop himself from wincing as Anakin looked down in embarrassment. That was going to leave a mark. He exchanged a knowing glance with Captain Gregar Typho. That Anakin had a crush on Senator Amidala was painfully obvious to her Chief of Security as well.

"I'm very grateful you're here, Master Lupin. The situation is far more dangerous than the Senator will admit," Captain Typho said.

"I don't need any more security. I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me. I believe that it might be an issue of the upmost importance to the Senate. There is something more here..." Padmé stopped as a contemplative look crossed Teddy's face.

"We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation," Teddy said in a calm tone.

Anakin contradicted him right as he finished that sentence. "We will find out who is trying to kill you, Padmé, I promise you."

Teddy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Anakin was still far too rash, and that was coming from a man practically raised by Sirius Black and Harry Potter.

"I was getting to that part, Anakin. I took the opportunity after the explosion to investigate the crime scene. I found enough pieces of the explosive to determine that it was tied to a remote detonator. I just got the results from the lab. I believe that you might recognize the model, Captain Typho, Teddy said, pulling a holographic image from his robes and sliding it towards the Chief of Security.

The Captain paled as he examined the image, and started swearing loudly.

"Captain, what is it?" Padmé asked. She was alarmed, as it was not easy to provoke such a strong reaction from the one-eyed Captain.

The Captain collected himself "It's the same explosive the Trade Federation used in the Invasion of Naboo to break into some of the secured areas. I lost my eye to shrapnel from one of these, I would recognize it anywhere."

"Unfortunately, the device alone is not enough to convince most of the Council or the Senate to implicate the Trade Federation in the attack. Especially since the device could have been found by the spice miners on Naboo," Teddy said gravely.

"Do you believe that the spice miners are behind it?" Anakin asked. He was extremely grateful that Teddy was going outside of what the Council had asked to protect Padmé. Obi-Wan would never have done that. He would have just scolded him, and Anakin intended to make the most of the opportunity that Teddy had given them to help.

"Not a chance. Everything I have heard from my contacts in the underworld tell me that the Separatists are planning something big. One of King Damian's right hand men, code-named Loki, is rumored to have gained complete control of Black Sun and their operations. A strong Black Sun on the side of the Separatists bodes ill for the Republic," Teddy said solemnly.

"Damn. Do you have any idea what they're planning? And what does that have to do with the attempt on the Senator's life?" Captain Typho asked.

"I have no idea. All I can figure is that it's all connected somehow, but I have no idea where the lines connect. It's a puzzle that's been driving me mad, honestly. That's part of the reason I'm on Coruscant. I'm hoping that the Council can help me connect the dots. What I do know is that the Trade Federation certainly want you dead, Senator. And that we will do our best to protect you," Teddy said firmly.

"Thank you, Master Lupin," Padmé said quietly.

Later that evening, Teddy joined Anakin in the room adjoining the Senator's, where he was in a meditative trance, keeping guard over Padmé through the Force. Teddy noticed the weariness on Anakin's face. The plan called for him to do that while Padmé turned off the cameras in her room while using R2-D2 as a sentry.

Neither of them were aware of the hidden camera Teddy had installed earlier to keep watch on a separate system. He felt this was necessary, especially since his connection to the Force was not nearly as strong as most Jedi Masters, the rank he had just recently obtained. Ironically, it was the same day as Obi-Wan became a Jedi Master as well. They seemed to be making a habit of that.

"You look tired, Anakin," Teddy said as he moved to stand next to him.

Anakin came out of his trance and shrugged. "I don't sleep well anymore."

"Bad dreams? Korriban still haunting you?" Teddy asked seriously. He knew that day still haunted Zule. Sirius had managed to move past it for the most part, as he had done with the other bad memories he had. But he knew that Zule had at least a couple of nightmares about it.

Anakin looked up at Teddy in slight suprise. Korriban did still bother him a little, as he missed Tru Veld and his friendship. But that was not what had been bothering him the most.

"That awful place will always bother me a little. But it's my mother that I have been dreaming about lately" Anakin said. He then told Teddy of his strange recurring dream of his mother in pain.

"Hm. I have a contact that I can trust on Tattoine. I'll contact him and have him check in on her," Teddy said after a moment of silence.

"Thank you," Anakin said, his smile conveying how much that would mean to him. "I'd rather be dreaming about Padmé. Just being around her again is... intoxicating." His smile turned rather sly as he said this.

Teddy let out a laugh. "You're going to have to learn how to talk and flirt with her properly if you are going to have any chance with her, little boy," Teddy said teasingly.

Anakin flushed. "I'm unsure whether I would rather hear Obi-Wan harp on about the Jedi Code and attachment or hear you give me advice on how to chat up women that you undoubtedly got from Master Sirius," Anakin sniped back.

"Sirius may be a dog, but he knows what he's talking about when it comes to women," Teddy said with a grin. "And honestly, Obi needs to relax a bit. I agree with Sirius when he said that Obi-Wan needs to get..." Teddy trailed off as he noticed the hidden camera showing the danger that was approaching the Senator.

"I sense it too," Anakin said, and they both proceeded to rush to the Senator's room. They heard R2 shrieking as Anakin sliced open the poisonous centepides that were preparing to kill the Senator.

"Droid!" Teddy exclaimed as he spotted the assassin droid. He leapt through through the window onto the droid, breaking the glass. And the droid flew off with Teddy hanging on for dear life.

Teddy barely managed to hang on as the droid did its best to dislodge him. Between the electric currents that were being pulsed through his body and the defensive maneuvers, the droid was certainly giving him its best shot.

As he barely avoided being slammed into a building, he saw the assassin that had sent the droid on a rooftop nearby. Who unfortunately had a blaster and good aim. The assassin hit the droid dead on and destroyed it, sending Teddy plummeting to the street below.

As Teddy fell, he desperately attempted to Apparate behind the assassin so he could capture her. However, he had forgotten that it was extremely difficult to Apparate when falling to your death. The good news was that he managed to land behind the assassin before she could board her ship, and was able to pull his wand and stun her.

The bad news was is that not all of him made it to the rooftop. His left arm landed in the speeder that Anakin Skywalker was using to try and find him. Fortunately, Anakin was a capable pilot and was able to avoid crashing from the shock.

He landed on the rooftop to find the unconscious assassin and a barely conscious Teddy Lupin.

"Need a hand?" Anakin asked with a smirk, upon realizing that Teddy was conscious enough to heal himself.

"Ha Ha Ha," Teddy said sarcastically, taking his arm from his fellow Jedi and muttering a few spells that secured his arm back onto his torso.

"I wish I could teleport like that," Anakin said with slight jealousy in his voice.

"I got lucky this time. Apparating while falling like that is extremely risky," Teddy said with a grimace.

"So, this is the assassin, huh?" Anakin said, motioning towards the unconscious body.

"Yeah, a Clawdite changeling, by the looks of it. Explains how the explosives got past security. I'm going to secure her, and then I think it's high time we got some answers," Teddy said seriously, pulling a vial from a pouch that was hanging around his neck.

"Petrificus Totalis! Incarcerous!" Teddy said, and then uncorked the vial and poured a couple of drops into her mouth. Hermione and George had managed to make a Veritaserum that wasn't toxic to non-magicals.

"Eneverate," Teddy muttered. The assassin's eyes fluttered open. She gasped upon seeing the Jedi.

"Impossible," she muttered as the potion started taking effect.

"What's your name?" Teddy asked.

"Zam Wesell," she said in a monotone.

"Do you know who you were trying to kill?

"The Senator from Naboo. It was just a job. And with what they were paying, I won't be the only one. Bounty hunters will be lining up to make the hit," Zam replied.

"Who hired you?" Anakin snarled.

"A bounty hunter named Jango Fett," Zam replied.

"Where can we find him?" Teddy asked.

"As soon as he finds out I was captured, he'll go back to Kamino to get his son before he goes..." Zam trailed off as she suddenly began to convulse. Teddy pulled out his wand to run diagnostics, but within seconds it was too late. Zam Wesell was dead.

"Damn. I should have considered whether the potion would be toxic to a shapeshifter like that," Teddy said with a shake of his head.

"We should probably report back to the Senator and the Council," Anakin said, shaking off his shock.

"Agreed," Teddy said.

Anakin and Teddy stood with a recently arrived Obi-Wan the next evening in the Council chambers. Teddy and Anakin had just debriefed the Council on their findings over the last twenty-four hours. The Council hadn't been pleased with the accidental death of the assassin, but had accepted that it was an accident. The Council had come to a decision on how they would proceed from there.

"Track down the bounty hunter, you must, Obi-Wan" Master Yoda said.

"More importantly, find out who he's working for. If it is indeed the Trade Federation and the Separatists behind it, we must find the evidence to prove it," Mace Windu added.

"What about Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan asked. "She will still need protecting."

"Handle that, your former Padawan will," Yoda replied.

"Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there," Mace added. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees."

"Master Windu, I believe I should accompany Anakin to protect the Senator. I spent the first two years of my Knighthood on Naboo clearing out illegal organizations that formed during the Trade Federation's invasion. I have contacts that can help me confirm whether the spice miners were truly involved," Teddy said.

"Hm. That would be helpful, Master Lupin. However, it would be difficult to blend in as refugees with both of you accompanying the Senator. You look like law enforcement partners standing next to each other to a well-trained eye," Mace said, after a moment of thought.

"I have a very simple solution for that," Teddy said with a grin. He then shrank his body to that of a two year-old child. He turned his hair from his jet black that he had to sandy blonde. In short, he looked like Anakin's son. A son that had the eyes and cheekbones of Senator Amidala.

"Daddy, when are we going to get Mommy and go home?" Teddy asked in an adorable child-like voice with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Anakin's face went beet red. A majority of the Council gave Teddy disapproving looks. Obi-Wan was among the small number torn between disapproval and amusement. Sirius was unsurprisingly just amused.

"Haha, that's clever, Ted. No one would look for the Senator with a kid. And I have no doubt that you would be of great help to the Senator," Sirius said with a bark of laughter.

The Council knew that Sirius was right, and agreed that Teddy should join them. Teddy and Anakin were then told to have Chancellor Palpatine order Senator Amidala to return to Naboo, as she was incredibly stubborn and wanted to remain on Coruscant for the vote.

The Chancellor agreed to help them. "I will talk to her. Senator Amidala will not refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to assure her of that," Palpatine said.

"Thank you, your Excellency," Anakin and Teddy said. While Anakin considered the Chancellor a friend and trusted him, Teddy was extremely wary of him, as he was with all politicians. It was something Harry and Sirius had instilled in him growing up, and his time as a Jedi Knight solidified that opinion.

Amidala was the lone exception, and that was more due to the fact that he had spent quite a bit of time with her and her family on Naboo. She was like a little sister to him, really. It helped that she was descended from Susan Nabierre née Bones. Although magic had been lost to their family for centuries, the fairness and honesty had not.

As such, the Chancellor did not shower Anakin with compliments to avoid arousing the suspicion of Master Lupin. He was well known for being extremely observant, and did not wish for the Council to begin questioning his motives.

Padmé did as the Chancellor demanded, but she was definitely not happy about it. Jar Jar was to represent her in the Senate in her absence. Her handmaiden Dorme would be posing as her double on Coruscant, with Captain Typho protecting her.

Teddy had assured Anakin that this was his mission, and that he would be in charge of protecting the Senator while he was off investigating. While Anakin was sure that Teddy would keep his word, he doubted that he had any intention of investigating anything on Naboo. Anakin knew Teddy just wanted to escape Coruscant, as he knew he disliked being in the capital. He appreciated that Teddy trusted him with this mission and would not be undermining him, though.

Anakin was correct in that assessment, as Teddy intended to visit Kashyyk after they had escorted the Senator to safety. He was going to try to contact Harry about his engagement. And he did dislike staying in the crowded capital. He had always preferred the open spaces and the fresh air.

Once they had said their goodbyes to Dorme and Captain Typho on the platform, a toddler shapeshifter, a rather mortified Jedi and Senator, and an astromech droid set off for Naboo on a refugee transport. The transport was filled with people seeking to escape the overcrowded capital world.

**_Tattoine _**

Ginny and Kal warily approached the Lars homestead around the same time that the Senator's party would be arriving on Naboo. They were here at Teddy's request to check up on Anakin's mother. Ginny had met Cliegg and Shmi Lars before, when she picked up the Jedi and the Naboo party ten years ago. She just hoped that they remembered her.

It turned out that she didn't need to worry about that. A female opened the door and looked at Kal in shock.

"Hey sis," Kal said, with an awkward smile and wave.

Beru Whitesun stared in shock at the brother that she was sure died six years ago at the hands of Gardulla the Hutt. She had been devastated at his death, but also proud that despite his rebellious and chaotic nature, he had died trying to save an innocent woman and had nearly taken out Gardulla the Hutt in his last act of bringing down her castle.

However, she was furious that he had not bothered to tell her that he was alive for the past six years. Especially since Gardulla had been dead for at least four years now. So she slapped him hard across the face and began screaming at him.

"Six years! I have thought you dead for six years!! And you just show up on the doorstep like nothing happened?!" Beru screamed.

Kal just wrapped her in a hug in response. "I'm sorry, Beru. I'm so sorry." Beru began crying in his shoulder as they embraced. A rather shocked Ginny looked on. She had no idea that Kal had family still alive.

"Perhaps you should come inside," Cliegg Lars suggested as he wheeled into the room.

Kal and Beru chatted happily in the corner about their other two brothers, Hogen and Taber in the sitting room with Owen, who was delighted to meet the famed adventurous brother that Beru had talked often about. Kal was the oldest. The next oldest brother, Hogen was a chef at Mos Eisley Cantina. Beru was next, and the youngest, Taber, had managed to get off Tattoine with a smuggler and had joined CorSec on Corellia.

Meanwhile, Ginny sat with Cliegg in the kitchen and discussed far more serious issues. The abduction of Shmi by a clan of Tusken Raiders, and the disastrous rescue mission that cost Cliegg his legs and many others their lives. He would have died if not for the medical treatment provided by Beru, who had often helped her mother patch her brothers up as a young girl. Kal had survived losing his arm thanks to her.

When Ginny expressed that she would be leaving to rescue Shmi, the emphatic pleas to stay from Cliegg caught the attention of the occupants of the sitting room. Beru and Owen were shocked when a grin broke out on Kal's face.

"Perhaps a demonstration of your abilities would be a good idea, Gin," Kal said with a lazy grin.

Ginny grinned back, and turned a chair into a Kowakian monkey-lizard.

The reactions were hilarious. Cliegg tipped his wheelchair backwards and fell over. Beru shrieked right into Owen's ear, which caused him to jump up and collide painfully into C-3PO, who had just wandered into the room. Both fell over onto the ground. Kal roared with laughter, as Ginny quickly turned the monkey-lizard back to a chair before it started destroying the house.

After some explanation as to how exactly she did that, (Force-user from a galaxy far, far, away was a sufficient answer, fortunately) Ginny and Kal set off to rescue Shmi.

Shmi was in bad shape by the time they reached her. It was evident that they had been torturing her for weeks. After slaughtering a majority of the clan for this atrocity, they quickly rushed Shmi back to the Lars homestead.

It was clear to Ginny that the mental damage was something that could not be fixed. While she was able to heal the physical damage, the torture she had suffered had destroyed her will to live. She had less than a day or two to live. And Ginny was not well-versed in the mind-healing arts. Only Harry and Daphne were, and there was no way she could reach them in time.

And the Stones and Elixir of Life were sealed in a vault on Kashyyk that she and everyone else was forbidden to access to save lives. Or Harry had been forbidden by Death itself, and one doesn't argue with a primordial being if they would like to continue to live.

So the only thing she could do was inform Anakin and Teddy to get here quickly, so that Anakin could say his goodbyes.

**_Naboo_**

Teddy, Anakin, Padmé, and R2 had just reached the Queen's palace when Teddy received the call. He quickly explained to Anakin what was going on. He then called Jack and had him take Anakin to Tattoine to see his mother, and have him return with Anakin once he had said goodbye.

A hour later, Anakin and a golden translator droid reappeared in a burst of flame. Teddy and Padmé had just finished speaking with Queen Jamillia about the latest events on Coruscant. They had decided that they would visit Padmé's family before hiding out in the lake country of Naboo. It was isolated and Teddy had a house there to stay at.

Anakin looked up at them sadly. "She's gone," he said with tears in his eyes. And both Padmé and Teddy rushed forward to comfort him.

Teddy had Jack flame a now deactivated C3PO back to Anakin's quarters on Coruscant after wiping his memory of the last week. That droid talked too much. Which, along with the fact that they didn't need a translator droid on Naboo, was why Teddy insisted upon not bringing him along.

"There's my house!" Padmé exclaimed suddenly as they approached a simple yet tasteful structure, surrounded like everything on Naboo was with flowers and vines and hedges. Anakin stopped to take it all in as Teddy was trailing up the path behind them with Artoo.

"What?" Padmé asked him from some distance ahead, when she noticed that he was not following. "Don't tell me you're shy!"

"No, but I—" a distracted Anakin started to respond, but was interrupted by the squeals of two little girls racing towards Padmé.

"Aunt Padmé! Aunt Padmé!"

Padmé smiled wider than Anakin had ever seen her, and hugged them and spun them around.

"Ryoo! Pooja! I've missed you both so much!" she said. Ryoo was six years old, and had dark, straight hair like Padmé. Pooja was three, and had short, light, curly hair. Padmé set them down and led them over to Anakin.

"This is Anakin. Anakin, this is Ryoo and Pooja."

The blush on the on the pair's faces as they shyly said hello brought a burst of laughter from Padmé and a smile to Anakin's face, though he was equally ill at ease as the children. However, the girl's shyness only lasted until they noticed Teddy and R2 trying to catch up behind them.

"Uncle Teddy!! Artoo!" they shouted in unison. Breaking away from Padmé, they rushed to Teddy, who let out a cry of delight as he scooped them both up into a hug.

Anakin was touched by the scene, a view of innocence that he had very little of growing up. Although he was slightly surprised by the fact that they called him "Uncle Teddy." He had known that Teddy had spent some time on Naboo, but he was unaware that he had spent a significant amount of time with Padmé and her family. He couldn't help the surge of jealousy that began to bubble up inside him.

It was then Padmé tapped him on the shoulder and introduced him to her sister, Sola.

"Mom and Dad will be thrilled to see you. It's been a rough few weeks," Sola said, before grinning as she saw Teddy approaching. They embraced.

"How's it going, sis?" Teddy said with a grin.

"Better, now that you two are here. Mom and Dad will be thrilled to have all there kids home again," Sola said with a warm smile.

At this point, Anakin was extremely confused. Fortunately, Teddy noticed.

"When I was here for a couple years after the invasion, the Naberrie's basically adopted me. I ended up staying with them for most of the time I was here. Their mother must have been under the impression that I needed a parental figure after meeting Sirius," Teddy said with a grin.

Anakin could only laugh at that. "I wonder how she could have possibly gotten that impression. Was it before or after he started flirting with her?" Anakin asked sarcastically.

"Oh, no, it was before when he started flirting with me," Sola said with a grin. They all laughed at this. Sirius had absolutely no shame when it came to flirting, whether it was intentional or not. Any jealousy Anakin felt was gone. It was clear Padmé was no more than a little sister to Teddy.

"Mom's making dinner. As usual, your timing is perfect," Sola said. And they made their way into the house.

Soon after Padmé introduced her father, Ruwee, and her mother, Jobal to Anakin, they found themselves sitting at the dinner table. It was comfortable, listening to the hustle and bustle of Jobal preparing food and Sola repeatedly saying, "Too much, Mom." Every time she said that, Ruwee, Padmé, and Teddy would smile knowingly.

"I doubt they've been starving all the way from Coruscant," an exasperated Sola said as she exited the kitchen, glancing back over her shoulder as she spoke. She carried a bowl of delicious smelling food with her.

"Enough to feed the entire town?" Padmé asked her older sister quietly as Sola put the bowl on the table.

"You know Mom, she replied. It was clear to Anakin that this was not an isolated incident, and that Jobal was quite the hostess.

"No one has ever left this house hungry," Sola explained.

"Well, one person did once. But Mom chased him down and dragged him back in with his tail between his legs," Teddy said with a grin. That day had been a particularly amusing event, as it was rare to see Sirius flustered and embarrassed like that.

"To feed him or to cook him?" the quick-witted Anakin retorted, and the other four just stared at him before bursting into laughter. Sirius had shown them his Animagus form in a successful attempt to entertain Ryoo and Pooja. The idea of Jobal trying to shove the large black dog into a boiling pot was an extremely amusing one.

They were still chuckling when Jobal entered the room, which only made them laugh harder. A imposing stare from the matriarch quieted the chuckling down.

Jobal and Sola took their seats and began passing bowls of food around. It made him think of his mom. It was so unfair that she had been taken from him! He was extremely grateful to Teddy for giving him the chance to see her one last time, and to Kal and Ginny for rescuing and avenging her.

He was brought out of his melancholy by Jobal. "Honey, it's so good to see you safe. We were so worried," she told Padmé.

Anakin looked up to see the disapproving glare that Padmé answered with. "Dear.." Ruwee said quietly, obviously trying to dispel the tension before it really began.

"I know, I know! But I had to say it. Now it's done," said the suddenly animated Jubal.

Sola cleared her throat. "Well, this is exciting," she said, and everyone looked at her. "Do you know, Anakin, that you're the first boyfriend my sister ever brought home?"

Teddy had unfortunately chosen this moment to take a bite of food, causing him to start choking and wheezing on it as he started to laugh.

"Sola!" Padmé exclaimed. She rolled her eyes, and shot a glare at Teddy, who had swallowed his food but was still chuckling. "He isn't my boyfriend! He's a Jedi the Senate assigned as my bodyguard to protect me!"

"A bodyguard?" Jobal asked with great concern. "Oh Padmé, they didn't tell us it was this serious!"

Padmé's sigh was intermixed with a groan. "It's not Mom, I promise," she said. "Anyway, Anakin's a friend. I've known him for years. Remember the little boy that was with the Jedi during the blockade?"

A couple of "ah's" came back in response and recognition. "He's grown up," Padmé said, smiling at Anakin as if to remind him that he had earned his place here.

Anakin shifted uncomfortably in his seat under the scrutinizing looks of Sola and the quiet chuckles of Teddy, whom Anakin really wished would stop laughing.

"Honey, when are you going to settle down? Haven't you had enough of that life? I certainly have," Jobal continued.

"Mom, I'm not in any danger," Padmé insisted, grabbing Anakin's hand.

Teddy snorted. "Sure. Nearly getting blown up and poisoned in your bed by Kouhoun centipedes in the span of a few days isn't dangerous at all, sis," Teddy said sarcastically.

The glare that Padmé shot Teddy was so venomous that Anakin was suprised he didn't disintegrate on the spot. Exclamations of shock followed his statement. Thankfully, Teddy wasn't finished.

"But she'll be fine. The Jedi are investigating personally. The assassin who targeted her won't ever hurt anyone again, and Padmé is being protected by two Jedi. We'll have this whole matter cleared up soon," Teddy said with an air of confidence.

"Are you sure?" Ruwee asked Teddy with a serious look.

"Positive. I made sure of the last one that attacked her was dealt with. Personally," Teddy said with a serious look. Anakin then realized that the potion accident was no accident. And that Teddy would do whatever it took to protect those he cared about. Something that he couldn't help but approve of.

It was clear that the other four occupants of the table realized that as well. Padmé gaped at him as she reached the same conclusion as Anakin. Jobal and Sola also looked rather suprised. Ruwee, however, just nodded in approval at the man that they had seen as their son since they met him ten years ago. "Good," Ruwee said in approval.

Jobal quickly changed the subject before Padmé could express her outrage at what was basically premeditated murder. "So, Teddy, how is that mutt Sirius doing these days?"

Later on, Anakin and Ruwee had taken their leave to take a walk in the garden. Sola and Teddy sat with their rather irritated younger sister. Her irritation stemmed from the fact that Sola had noticed that there was something going on between Anakin and Padmé.

"I guess Teddy and Sirius must be making more headway in the Order that I had thought possible. I didn't think Jedi were supposed to think such things, " Sola said, shooting Teddy an impressed look.

"Your confidence in my abilities is overwhelming, sis," Teddy said dryly. They had been working at making the Order realize that emotions were not something to be feared for quite some time, and had in fact been making some progress.

Padmé shook her head. "He doesn't." Padmé said glaring at them both.

Both Teddy and Sola laughed. "Honestly, Pads, you think more like a Jedi than me and Anakin put together. You won't even let yourself notice his feelings and let yourself think about whether you feel the same. Being a Senator and a girlfriend aren't mutually exclusive, you know," Teddy said.

It was just then that Teddy holovid chimed. "Hang on, I got to take this," Teddy said upon noting it was Obi-Wan, which meant it was serious.

As he entered the next room, Obi-Wan appeared. "Teddy, I need you to retransmit this to Coruscant," Obi-Wan said. He then told Teddy all that he had seen on Geonosis.

**AN: Dun Dun Duh!! The Battle of Geonosis and the Clone Wars are about to begin. RIP Shmi and Zam Wesell. Some things are just meant to be. Teddy/Aayla is happening. Hope you like my take so far on Teddy Lupin, shapeshiting Jedi/wizard savant! And yes my OC is the older brother of Beru Whitesun, the woman who raises Luke Skywalker in canon. Kal Rider is just an alias that he thinks sounds cool. And I am obviously taking steps to make Anakin less of the whiny, annoying teenager that he was in the movies. The Hayden Christiansen version always annoyed the hell out of me. Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Battle of Geonosis

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars **

**_Coruscant 22 BBY_**

On distant Coruscant, Yoda and Mace Windu watched the transmission with trepidation and great sadness.

"He is alive," Yoda said after another viewing. "I feel him in the Force."

"But they have taken him," Mace put in. "And the wheels have begun to spin more dangerously."

"More happening on Geonosis, I feel, than has been revealed," Yoda said.

"I agree. We must not sit idly by," Mace said. He looked at Yoda, as did everyone else in the room. The little Jedi Master closed his eyes, seeming very weary and pained by it all.

"The Dark Side, I feel. And all is cloudy," Yoda said gravely.

Mace then gave an order that had not been heard in almost a thousand years, one that sent a shiver of dread down the spine of Sirius, the only one who could remember it being said, as Fay had not been in range when it had been made by Lord Hoth on Ruusan all those years ago. "Assemble."

"We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you, Teddy, is to stay where you are. Both of you must protect the Senator at all costs," Mace told him.

"Understood, Master," Teddy replied.

**_Naboo_**

Padmé, Sola, and Anakin stood by the doorway listening. Teddy's tone, so full of resignation and defeat struck Padmé profoundly. And the look of despair on Anakin's face cut even deeper. It galled the fiery Senator that both of them would have to remain here while Obi-Wan was in grave danger.

"We're closer to Geonosis than they are. They'll never reach Obi-Wan in time," Padmé said as Teddy, Anakin, Sola, and Padmé sat in the sitting room. The children, Ruwee, and Jobal had retired for the night.

"You heard Master Windu. We're been ordered to stay here," Anakin said glumly.

"I have. You haven't, Anakin," Teddy said.

"Master Windu said both of us were to stay here, Anakin countered.

"Master Windu could have easily been referring to Artoo. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time orders were misunderstood in the heat of the moment, right?" Teddy said with a mischievous grin.

Anakin quickly caught on to what Teddy was saying. "Right. Then they would be really grateful if I took the initiative and rescued a captured Jedi, right?" Anakin asked, now grinning as widely as Teddy was.

"Exactly," Teddy said. "Jack!"

Nothing happened. "Damn. Must be a burning day. I've got a ship in Lake Country. I'll be right back," Teddy said, and Apparated out of the room. All three of them jumped, despite all of them having seen him do that before.

A couple hours later, Teddy pulled up in his ship. When he walked in, all three of them were passed out on the couch. Padmé's head was resting on Anakin's shoulder. Teddy chuckled, and pulled out a camera. After taking a picture, he went to his room to get some sleep as well. The Seps wouldn't do anything to Obi-Wan until morning, anyway. Even evil bastards needed sleep.

Anakin slowly opened his eyes the next morning as he smelled what could only be Jobal making breakfast. He remembered falling asleep talking to Sola and Padmé. He then realized that Padmé was asleep on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Teddy and Sola grinning widely at him.

"Morning, sleepyheads," Teddy said loudly, waking Padmé. Padmé saw the position she was currently in, and saw the grinning pair that she called brother and sister. She blushed horribly, and threw a pillow at them.

"Still as grumpy as always in the morning, I see," Sola said teasingly. Padmé was spared further teasing by breakfast being ready. Once they had eaten, Anakin said his goodbyes and flew off to Geonosis.

**_Coruscant _**

Sirius watched as the Chancellor was given emergency powers that gave him the ability to authorize the Army of the Republic, made up of clones that had been ordered by Sifo-Dyas ten years ago. The whole thing seemed fishy to Sirius. Finding a Clone Army when they needed it the most seemed extremely suspect.

However, he knew that he and the rest of the Jedi Order had no choice but to do their duty. And so he would go to Geonosis as part of a Jedi strike team that was 212 strong. However, Sirius feared that the Jedi's willingness to do their duty was being used against them.

**_Geonosis, later that day_**

Obi-Wan and Anakin were tied to a wooden pole as a large crowd of Geonosian warriors, the Separatist Council, and Count Dooku looked on.

"I thought you were supposed to be on Naboo," Obi-Wan remarked.

"Well, once we retransmitted your message like you asked, me and Teddy thought it would be best if I came and rescued you," Anakin replied.

"Nice job," Obi-Wan said, seemingly sarcastically. However, he had noticed that Anakin had somehow smuggled a knife into his robes, and was working at the ropes binding him.

As Archduke Poggle the Lesser had finished informing the crowd that a reek, a nexu, and an acklay would be the beasts that would be killing the Jedi, a red object came out of nowhere, hitting Poggle in the side of the head and drenching him in water.

"Haha, Poodle likes it wet!" a voice cackled. It was a voice that Trewmain Travers recognized and it made his blood run cold.

"Archduke, where did that monstrosity come from," Travers demanded.

"It snuck aboard a ship leaving Kowak last week that was bringing me my pet," the Archduke said grumpily. He gave the signal to release the beasts.

It was at that moment that Peeves the Poltergeist recognized him. "Trevor! Good to see you! Here's a present!" the cackling poltergeist said, throwing a water balloon at him, which he managed to dodge. Where the blasted poltergeist had gotten water balloons was a very good question. His only guess was that he had raided Weasley's shop before going through the Veil, which would be very, very bad.

It was then that the real chaos broke loose. Mace Windu ignited his lightsaber next to the throat of Jango Fett.

"Master Windu. How pleasant of you to join us. You're just in time for the moment of truth. I think that these two could use some more training," Count Dooku said with his typical charm, motioning to the two Jedi fighting the beasts in the arena.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dooku," Mace said. "This party's over." He then lifted up his lightsaber in a prearranged signal, causing nearly two hundred Jedi blades to ignite before bringing his blade back onto Jango's neck.

It was then that Sirius used the Sonorous Charm to get everyone's attention. "Good morning, Geonosis. This little show is over. Please surrender nicely, so that we don't have to use these. I am being completely Sirius, as always," he said. The assembled Jedi groaned following this ridiculous pun.

It was then that Sirius recognized Peeves, his longtime partner in chaos at Hogwarts. Sirius was one of four students that Peeves had ever listened to. The others were James Potter and Fred and George Weasley.

"Heya Peeves! Ready to have some fun?" Sirius asked him with a smirk.

Peeves cackled, sending a chill down the Separatist's collective spines. "Peeves is always ready for fun, Master Padfoot," the poltergeist replied, his smirk even wider than Sirius's.

"Brave, but foolish, my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered," Count Dooku said after noting the presence of Sirius Black and his unholy alliance with the poltergeist. He and the Separatist Council had been trying to destroy that spirit all week before the arrival of Travers and the Jedi.

"I don't think so. The Geonosians aren't warriors. One Jedi has to be worth a hundred Geonosians," Mace countered.

Count Dooku glanced around the stadium, his smile widening. "It wasn't the Geonosians I was thinking about. How well do you think one Jedi will do against a thousand battle droids?"

The bastard had timed it perfectly, as Sirius would comment later. Just as he finished, a line of battle droids fired at Mace and the other Jedi reacted at once, deflecting the bolts back at their attackers. Mace was forced off the balcony by the flamethrower of Jango Fett. And the Battle of Geonosis began.

Despite being hopelessly outnumbered, the Jedi were putting up quite the fight. The biggest problem for the droids was the unholy alliance between Side Black and Peeves the Poltergeist. Peeves had, in fact, raided Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes after the bombing of Hogwarts. Portable Swamps were being deployed liberally in their ranks, as were lots of potions that were causing explosions and chaos among them.

Dooku observed a legion of droids suddenly transforming into small, flightless birds that were apparently called chickens, as Sirius could be heard asking why the chicken were crossing the road. His old friend had always had a penchant for bad jokes.

But if anyone present had ever wondered why the Jedi Order put up with his blatant disregard for the Code and shameless flirting with females, no one would question it now. Sirius was a warrior. He was destroying droids left and right, his lightsaber cutting through droids in his right hand, and his wand slicing through more droids with his left hand.

Mace Windu had even managed to kill Jango Fett, after the bounty hunter had put down Jedi Master Coleman Trebor and the monstrous reek in succession. "_He will be hard to replace," _Dooku thought grimly.

But even with these efforts, the lack of numbers were wearing the Jedi out. Soon, only thirty or so Jedi stood back to back in a small circle, surrounded by droids aiming their weapons at them. Dooku noted that the survivors were some of the best warriors that the Order had.

Mace Windu, Sirius Black, Micah Giett, Ki-Adi Mundi, Saesee Tiin, Even Piell, and Eeth Koth of the Jedi Council were there. Only Yoda, Oppo Rancisis, Yaddle, and Adi Gallia were not present and Coleman Trebor had been killed.

Dooku recognized Sora Bulq, Aayla Secura, Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and many more of his former friends among them. And hundreds more of them lay dead. Not for the first time, he felt some sorrow and guilt for what he needed to do to restore order to the Republic. "_I'm sorry, old friends. But this is the only way," _Dooku told himself mentally.

He gathered himself, and signaled the droids to ceasefire. He forced himself to appear as if he had truly enjoyed the battle. "Master Windu!" he cried from the dignitary box. "You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the Archives."

He paused, surveying the carnage and the rows of enemies surrounding the Jedi. It was obvious that he was making sure that the Jedi realized that they were hopelessly outnumbered. Even the poltergeist had lost his trademark smirk by this point.

"Surrender, and your lives will be spared," Dooku ordered.

He could hear Sirius snort in disbelief. He was smart enough to realize that there was no way Dooku was letting them walk out of their alive to oppose him again.

Mace Windu was thinking from a different angle than Sirius was, but along the same lines. "We will not become hostages for you to barter with, Dooku," Mace retorted, not hesitating or wavering in his response.

"Then I'm sorry, old friend," Count Dooku said, trying to sound like he wasn't sorry at all. "You will have to be destroyed." He raised his hand and prepared to give the order.

But then an exhausted, dirty, and bloody Jedi Knight Darra Thel-Thanis looked up and shouted. "Look!" she said, and pointed to a half dozen gunships descending upon the arena, with clone troopers rushing out of their open sides as they touched down.

"Jedi, move!" Mace cried, and the surviving Jedi rushed towards the nearest gunship, scrambling aboard. Mace, Sirius, and Peeves climbed in beside Yoda, and their ship lifted away as Yoda continued to orchestrate the battle.

Archduke Poggle the Lesser led Dooku and the others into the Geonosian command center, a huge room with several screens allowing the Geonosian soldiers to monitor and direct the battle.

"All of our communications have been jammed!" Poggle informed them after conferring with one of his commanders. "We are under attack, on land and from above!"

"The Jed have amassed a huge army!" a clearly panicking Nute Gunray cried.

"Where did they get them," Dooku asked, sounding perplexed. "That doesn't seem possible. How did the Jedi come up with an army so quickly?"

In the corner, Travers suppressed a smirk. Dooku was a phenomenal actor, they had to admit. The assassin and the now public leader of the Black Sun knew exactly what had happened.

As the Separatist leaders made their plans to escape, Dooku promised them that he would travel to Coruscant immediately. "My Master will not let the Republic get away with this treachery."

It was then that the Archduke downloaded a schematic of a planet-sized weapon. "The Jedi must not find our designs," Poggle insisted. "If they have any idea what we are planning to create, we are doomed."

Dooku took the cartridge. "I will take the designs with me," he agreed. "They will be safe with my Master."

Obi-Wan and Anakin found Dooku standing at a control panel, working on some instruments. A sleek starship was sitting beside him.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you've killed, Dooku," Anakin yelled at him, moving determinedly.

"We move in together," Obi-Wan said, trying to hold the brash Jedi Knight back.

"I'm taking him now!" Anakin said and charged ahead.

"Anakin, no!" Obi-Wan said. His pleas fell on deaf ears, and Dooku shot a burst of blue Force lightning and threw Anakin back into a distant wall, where he slumped down, dazed.

"As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours," Dooku said with complete confidence and calm.

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan retorted, getting into a defensive fighting stance.

Dooku smiled and ignited a red blade. And the fight began.

Travers was sitting in the ship, watching from the window with his feet up comfortably. He had conjured up some buttered and salted popcorn from the pantry as well. "_I wasted far too many years hating the Muggles. This stuff is good," _Travers mused to himself.

Travers knew that he could walk out of the ship and end the fight with just a couple spells, but Dooku had it handled and he while the prejudices of his upbringing had faded, the idea that he shouldn't have to do something that other people could do for him was not. The superiority of the rich elite still ran deep in Trewmain Travers. And they enjoyed their entertainment.

Travers watched with undisguised glee as Dooku disarmed Obi-Wan and prepared to behead him. He was slightly disappointed when Skywalker stopped him and began to fight Dooku with both his and Obi-Wan's blade. But not too disappointed, as the popcorn maker chimed, signaling that he had more popcorn ready.

He returned just in time to witness Obi-Wan toss Anakin his blade, giving the young Jedi Knight the momentary advantage. But Dooku was better, and got through Anakin's guard and take his arm off at the elbow. Before he could finish him and Obi-Wan off, he spotted two Jedi Masters approaching. Yoda and Mace Windu. Which meant Sirius Black was not far behind, dealing with the Dark Side Adepts they had sent to stall him.

Dooku was extremely grateful for the timing that Trewmain Travers possessed, as he teleported him with the emergency portkey he had planted on him back to his ship and helped him escape before he had two face arguably two of the top three Jedi in the Order.

He knew that Travers would be a huge asset in the war to come. Especially since Damian Black was much like his Master, a schemer and planner. Both could fight well, but preferred to remain behind the scenes, pulling the strings of the Grand Plan and directing it towards success. And Black was extremely loyal to his Master's cause, so he was allowed to continue to scheme and remain behind the scenes during the war.

And with Dolohov handling the business side of Black Sun behind the scenes, Travers was the obvious choice to be on the front lines. He was a capable warrior and strategist. While his arrogance and unnecessary cruelty grated at times, Dooku was impressed with his skill in battle. And his abilities were truly incredible.

Still, it was unfortunate that Dolohov couldn't join them just yet. He was a brutal and efficient fighter and a more capable leader then Travers. But a strong Black Sun that supported their cause under Dolohov had far too many benefits. And there was a lot of rebuilding to be done. Black Sun hadn't recovered from the decimation of their ranks a decade ago by Darth Maul.

**_Naboo, three days after Geonosis_**

A double wedding ceremony marrying Aayla Secura to Teddy Lupin and Anakin Skywalker to Padmé Amidala was held in the seclusion of the lake country of Naboo. A priest (who had his memory modified afterwards), R2, and Harry Potter were the only witnesses. Harry was only able to stay long enough for the ceremony before he was forced to return to his mission.

Due to the fact that secrecy was necessary in both marriages, Teddy would only inform Sirius of his own wedding. It was too dangerous to tell the Nabierre's, so they would be kept in the dark for their own safety. Panaka, Typho and Dorme would likely find out about Padmé and Anakin due to their positions, but they could be trusted to remain silent. They hoped that no one else would find out until the galaxy was safe again...

**_Coruscant, four days after Geonosis _**

Sirius Black, Yoda, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in Yoda's apartment feeling the weight of everything that had happened and was about to happen. The Republic was at war, and they were again called to defend it. Sirius had hoped that he would never again see the Jedi become soldiers. But it was not to be. And once again, Sirius Black was called to fight with them, but this time as a member of the Jedi Council and a General.

Earlier that day, Sirius had given a speech that would be relayed to every Jedi across the Galaxy. He told them what had transpired on Geonosis, and informed them that they were needed. He told them how much he hated war, and wished that he could just stay out of it. But he couldn't. It was his duty to protect the Republic. He thought back to the last part of his speech.

_Flashback_

_"Long ago, many Jedi fought and died founding this Republic a thousand years ago. Many of them were my friends. I personally fought for a better world all those years ago. And I will do so again. I will not let their sacrifices be in vain. Will you help me protect the Republic, as you vowed to do when you joined the Order?"_

_"The Galaxy once again needs the Jedi to stand against the forces trying to tear it apart with war and bloodshed. I know that fighting a war is not what many of you envisioned doing as a Jedi. But if we don't, the Galaxy will destroy itself and fall into chaos. Once again, we are called to do something difficult in our duty to the Republic. I have answered this call before, and it is with a heavy heart that I do so again. But I cannot do it alone. Who's with me?"_

He would learn later that his speech swayed several dissenters from holding out of the war. This unknowingly prevented Count Dooku from making use of Jedi Master Sora Bulq to try and cause a schism in the Jedi Order. Sora's popularity after rescuing Jedi Master Tholme and claim of escaping Dooku was useless after Sirius's message.

The temper tantrum from Sora after realizing this resulted in his cover being blown and forcing him to flee the Temple after killing Jedi Knight Rhad Tarn. Sirius had again felt the sting of betrayal from the defection of his former sparring partner and friend. It seemed that he had been betrayed by those he thought friends far too often.

Due to Dooku's claim that the Senate was under the influence of the Sith, and the fact that the Archives had been infiltrated and tampered with, all Holocrons, scrolls, and artifacts were moved to a secure location. Sirius had convinced the Council to move them after much debate.

Yaddle would resign from the Council and secretly take the vast history of the Jedi to Potter's stronghold in the Darklands on Kashyyk. A copy of the Archives were sent as well. The Council agreed that they were being played by the Sith, but they had no choice but to fight in this war.

But to lose the history of the Order and artifacts that the Sith should never have possession of was deemed unacceptable. So Yaddle would go into hiding after faking her death from an assassination attempt in the Outer Rim that Sirius would stage with a disguised Hermione assisting with the magic. Jocasta Nu would remain at the Temple to make sure that no one discovered what they had done.

And only Mace Windu, Yoda, Sirius, and Hermione Granger would be informed of Yaddle's presence in a hidden wing of the castle, with a house elf that would stay with Yaddle as the Secret Keeper. Sirius was pretty smug, as he was sure no one had ever thought of that before. He wished he and James had though.

The Council all agreed that Geonosis was just the beginning. The Clone Wars had begun.

**_Raxus Prime, two weeks later_**

While displeased with Sora's efforts on Coruscant, Count Dooku still put Sora in charge as his commander of the Dark Side acolytes he had gathered over the last few years. A powerful Jedi Master like Sora Bulq would hopefully be able to keep them in line. Tol Skorr, Kadrian Sey, Sev'rance Taan, Saato, Nikkos Tyris, Artel Darc, Vinoc, Karoc, Trenox, Ror, and any future recruits would only answer to him, Travers, or Sora.

Between the droid armies of their Separatist allies, the Dark acolytes, and allies such as the scientists led by Rookwood, the commander of the droid armies, General Grevious, and hired mercenaries such as Durge and Cydon Prax, the war was going to be a bloody one. Dooku and Damian Black agreed that it should be enough to keep the Jedi and Republic occupied until Darth Sidious was ready to reveal himself.

Sora and the Dark Acolytes had all been given orders and sent elsewhere. Sev'rance Taan was the only one that had been entrusted with an important mission, however. She would be leading a military campaign to gather materials to replenish the ships and materials lost in the Battle of Geonosis.

King Damian Black was now a silent partner of the Separatists due to his public announcement of neutrality. His absence on Geonosis was seen as evidence of his sincerity of his claim. And the fact that Count Dooku had "conquered" Raxus Prime with a droid army, forcing him to go into hiding gave Damian Black would cause the public to sympathize with his plight.

In reality, he was completely on the side of the Sith, and was just hiding in a hidden wing of the castle he had built on Raxus Prime. A Fidelius Charm has been placed on his private wing, with his old house elf that stayed in his quarters serving as the Secret Keeper. He was rather proud of that clever idea, as he was sure that no one had thought of that before. He was glad he had brought a few from home and kept them alive.

Rookwood had done the same with his lab, which was fortunately on the other side of the planet. If something blew up, he was going to be safe. Rookwood would just Apparate back to his quarters in the castle, in another hidden wing warded the same way that he shared with Jenna Zan Arbor. It was fortunately on the other side of the castle. Those two were as freaky in the bedroom as they were in the lab.

It was then that a droid informed him of a new development. The Force Harvester has been found.

**AN: Peeves is back!!! Since nukes likely can't kill something that is already dead, I figured I would bring him in. The movies did us a disfavor by not including him... Padmé and Anakin get married alongside Teddy and Aayla. There's a story on how that happened. There may be a one-shot at some point about it, but fluff pieces are not something that I usually write or am good at. Sorry. **

**Less Jedi died on Geonosis thanks to the presence of Peeves, Sirius, and Micah, but 156 Jedi still died. RIP Jedi and Jango Fett.**

**It always annoyed me that the Jedi never took steps to protect their knowledge after knowing Kamino and other systems were erased and Dooku's claim about the Sith controlling the Senate. That arrogance caused most of the history of the Order to be lost. Thus, Yaddle lives and takes the Jedi's treasure and hides, leaving Jocasta Nu, the Chief Archivist, to run interference on anyone outside the Council from discovering the disappearance of the Holocrons and artifacts. **

**Sirius is using his popularity and influence to make a difference. It is obvious to the Jedi Council and a few other Jedi Masters that something's up, but are bound by duty to protect the Republic, and have decided to let it play out while remaining vigilant. Only Yoda knows that the base where Yaddle is hiding is owned by Harry Potter. And he knows that Harry can be trusted. And Hermione would do anything to protect knowledge and history, especially the long and celebrated history of the Jedi Order haha.**

**And using a house elf as a Secret Keeper seems like an obvious solution. Has magic, loyal to their owner, and can't disobey a direct order like that and wouldn't want to get you killed. Honestly, some wizards... **

**Next, the Dark Reaper Crisis and the beginning stages of the Clone Wars. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
